Apocalypse, Later
by Chasmodai
Summary: Re-titled. Faith and Xander return to Sunnydale after a long hiatus, only to find that they might have walked into the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles, California

Four people sat at a table, in an office located in central Los Angeles. The office was small, consisting of a desk, two file cabinets, a coffee machine and a potted plant. There was also a circular table, where the four people currently sat, playing poker. On the door was mounted a small bronze plaque with the words ' Doyle Investigations' embossed on it.

" Oh, c'mon! You've gotta be cheating!" one man said. He looked older than the rest, early thirties to their early twenties. He had short black hair, and spoke in an Irish accent. He had a small frame, though unnaturally strong muscles lay hidden beneath his long sleeved shirt. 

" Doyle's right. No one can win like that without cheating," a second man said. He had large brown eyes and longish black hair. He grinned at his friend, a lopsided smile that women found so endearing. 

" You questioning my integrity, Harris?" his friend retorted, eyes blazing with an inner fire. She was a busty, dark-haired girl, with seemingly frail limbs and features. Her general attitude spoke of a confidence that came of rough living, however, and also of an ability that seemed to be hidden.

" I think he's questioning your playing skills, girl. He don't believe that you can legitimately win that much money," the last member of the group added. He was a young bald-headed African-American, and to the outsider, he looked out of place at the table. But he fitted right in, without any hint of discomfort whatsoever. This was attributed to his long time association to the other three, and the fact that they lived in the same building for nearly three years.

" Oh yeah?" the girl readily accepted the challenge and threw her cards on the table. She rolled up the short sleeves of her T-shirt and glared defiantly at the three men. " Name your stakes, Xander. I can still wipe you clean even if I don't cheat,"

" So you were cheating before, is that what you're saying, Faith?" Xander replied glibly. Faith smirked and raised one eyebrow mockingly.

" Yeah, that's exactly what I'm sayin'. You gonna make something of it?"

Staring straight into Faith's eyes, Xander grinned maliciously. " Gunn, Doyle, why don't we show her exactly what we're gonna do?"

Suddenly, Faith lost her cockiness and looked nervously at the three men sitting before her. " Guys, what are you doing?" she asked, shrinking into her seat when she didn't get an answer. 

She didn't have time to repeat herself, as the three men launched themselves simultaneously at the girl, fingers flexed, arms outstretched towards her unprotected belly. They fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, knocking over the table and spraying cards, chips and beer into the air. Faith was pinned under the three men, all bigger than her. They poked at her sides, tickling her belly and caused even more of a mess by their wild thrashing. Faith was laughing uproariously, trying to wrestle the men off and cover her sides at the same time. Although Faith was smaller than them, it didn't mean that she was weaker. Quite the contrary, in fact.

She flung out her arm and flung Xander, who had been clinging on to the limb desperately, in the process. He flew into the wall with a resounding crash. With one arm now free, Faith used it to club Doyle on the head, and was thrown to the side. Gunn, realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, tried to scramble off her, but in one fluid motion, he found himself on his back, pinned by a grinning Faith, her faced flushed in exertion.

Doyle cried out, clutching his head in agony. " Jeez, Doyle, I didn't hit you that hard," Faith protested, affecting a tone of mild annoyance. Her face however, showed an uncharacteristic concern and fear, for she was always afraid of injuring one of her friends. The damage she was capable of dealing might be irreversible, as she had bore witness to, several years ago.

Xander was already at the man's side, but jerked his hands away when sharp blue spikes erupted from his face and hands, testament to Doyle's demon side. " Gunn, painkiller, Faith, pillow," he barked out, sending the two mentioned scurrying for the said items. Gunn ran to the fridge and took out a bottle of malt whiskey and three aspirin. Faith went to the desk and retrieved the small white pillow that lay in the drawer.

They were back in two seconds, just as Doyle recovered from the throes of his vision. " Oh, God, that was bloody awful," he muttered, his Irish brogue coming out in full. The spikes on his head, retracted and disappeared without a trace. Gunn handed him the prepared medication, while Faith laid the pillow on the floor. Doyle accepted the glass of whiskey with a grunt of gratitude and gulped it all down in one swallow. Immediately after, he fell back, his head landing right on the pillow.

" What did you see?" Xander asked. Doyle grimaced, and began rubbing his temple. Faith slapped his hand away and gently massaged his aching head, showing a tender affection for the man. It was a side of her that rarely showed, but was significant when it did.

" You' re not gonna like this, mate," Doyle said. The fact that he was somewhat relaxed told them that the vision wasn't too urgent. The tension in the air was still palpable, though.

" When have we ever liked anything you had to say?" Gunn retorted, saying the words that were on everyone's lips. He just managed to say it faster.

Doyle flipped him a casual middle finger, but paid him little attention. " We' re gonna have to go to Sunnydale,"

++++++

Sunnydale, California. The Magic Box

" Okay, here goes nothing," said Willow Rosenberg. Tara and Buffy nodded, backing away slightly. Willow stood in front of a small pot that lay on a table, sprinkling a small amount of silvery powder into it. Almost instantaneously, smoke began to curl upwards from the pot, making its way slowly to the ceiling. Willow began to chant in Latin, slowly and powerfully, eyes closed in concentration. 

She ended with a three syllable word, said in a sharp voice and leaned back, obviously expecting something to happen. Nothing did. " You're right, that was nothing," Buffy noted. She leaned forward precariously, peeking into the pot. The ingredients lay still and unchanged.

Willow pouted and frowned at the same time, picking up a thick, leather-bound book and began flipping through it. " That can't be. I did everything right. Didn't I?"

She looked up plaintively at Tara, who could only offer her a sympathetic look. " Well, you can always try again,"

" Try what again?" a British accented voice interrupted them. Willow slammed the book shut and cast an innocent look at Buffy's Watcher. Tara whirled around and tried her best to block Giles' view of the items on the table.

" Oh, nothing. Just playing around,"

Giles was unconvinced, but he gave them nothing more than a reprimanding look. " If you're thinking of casting that light spell again, don't. We had enough trouble with that troll you set free,"

" But Giles, that was an accident!" Willow protested. " I had no idea that the troll was in that crystal!"

" Well we don't want anymore accidents either, do we? And you should have asked me before you used that crystal," Giles replied, taking the book from Willow's hands and returning it to its proper place on the shelf. Willow grimaced but tactfully kept silent. Tara gave her another sympathetic look.

" Buffy, how went patrol last night?"

Her Watcher's voice snapped her out of her reverie and Buffy hastily replaced the bag of silvery powder on the table. " Well, same old, same old. Nothing new really, though I think the vamps last night were a little more organized,"

" How so?"

" Well, they had tactics for one, and one group even tried to flank us. I'd better go ask Spike about it, he might have heard something," Buffy replied offhandedly. Giles cast her a concerned look, but noticed that she wasn't even looking in his direction. 

" Please be careful around him. Chip or no chip, I still don't trust him very much,"

" Giles, you watch Passions with him everyday," Buffy said, with an impish little grin. Her Watcher looked absolutely mortified.

" Only when I have nothing to do. And I have plenty of activities to take up my spare time without having to resort to that," he replied indignantly. " Besides, why don't you ask Riley? Hasn't he heard anything? Better yet, why don't you let him talk to Spike?"

Buffy sighed exasperatedly. " Giles, I can handle myself, thank you very much. Anyway, Spike won't tell Riley anything. He's still sore about the Initiative and the chip,"

" Yes, I know, he told-" Giles cut off as he realized his slip. Graciously, no one took advantage of it.

" I don't understand why you're so adamant about Buffy not seeing Spike when you see him everyday," Willow mused. Giles gave her a long, steady look, but she only looked away innocently.

" He's a bad influence on her,"

" Spike? He can't be anymore of a bad influence on Buffy than Riley is," Willow pointed out. She then ignored the twin glares Buffy and Giles shot her.

" Willow, be quiet," Buffy commanded. " Anyway, I should go see Spike now, before Passions starts and he stops paying attention to anything else,"

" Be careful," Giles called out, and got an incredulous snort as a reply.

++++++

The door to the crypt flew open and collided with the wall with a loud bang. " Oh, bloody hell, Slayer, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Spike would recognize that form of entry anytime. It simply reeked of the Slayer's bitchiness and queen of the universe syndrome. He had no time to continue his protests as she suddenly slammed him into a pillar, hand gripping his throat painfully.

" No time for pleasantries, Spike," she said, rather imperiously. " Have you heard anything of a new master or something along those lines?"

Spike tried his best to snort light-heartedly, impeded by her hand wrapped around his neck. " Please, Slayer. No one wants to talk to a chipped, fangless, useless vampire these days. It's considered embarrassing, y'know?"

" Please, Spike, spare me," Buffy let him go and he fell to the floor in a heap. " You haven't heard anything?"

" Only some stuff about a new master vamp. That's about all, I guess. Even the bartenders don't want to talk to me anymore,"

" Poor Spike," Buffy said, without any hint of sympathy whatsoever. Then, she turned on her heel and walked out.

" Bitch,"

++++++

" I can't believe we're actually doing this," Xander muttered.

" How do you think I feel?" Faith shot back, as irritated as he was. Currently, the four of them were in Doyle's car, driving for Sunnydale. As neither of them had ever done so before, and Doyle was hopelessly inept at pathfinding, they were lost.

" Hey, maybe we should buy a roadmap or somethin'," Gunn suggested. " Anything would be better than this," he glanced at a road sign as they sped past, craning his neck out the window in an attempt to make out the words. " Doyle, I think you just missed the exit,"

The Irish half-demon muttered something under his breath, possibly having to do with certain parts of Gunn's anatomy. Meanwhile, Faith and Xander sat sullenly in the back, wondering about the sick and twisted humor of the Powers That Be.

An hour later, Gunn slid into his seat, a crisp, brand new map in his hands. " Lets get rollin'," he exclaimed excitedly, unfolding the map and spreading it out on the dashboard.

" What's he so happy about?" Faith asked rhetorically, in an obviously bad mood.

" Man, the vibes back there are so bad, we might hit an earthquake," Gunn whispered to Doyle. 

" I heard that," 

" Aren't you gonna do something to prove me wrong, like you always do with everything else?" Gunn glanced in the mirror and saw Faith sticking her tongue out at him. Xander straightened suddenly and spoke.

" You're right. We're not gonna do our job properly if we don't lighten up. The best we can do is treat it as a job and try to do as little socializing as possible,"

" That's probably the best thing to come out of your mouth today, Harris. Glad to see you're not so Mr. Doomsday anymore," Gunn replied.

" So it's get some and get gone, huh?" Doyle put in, making a hard right and making the passengers jerk to the right. Xander, who was sitting by the window, had his face crushed onto the Plexiglas surface.

" If we ever get there," Faith muttered. Then Doyle turned left sharply, causing them to fly to their left.

++++++

Detroit, Michigan

In a cheap motel room, two figures lie in a bed, wrapped in rumpled white sheets. The sweat that coats their bodies and the telling stains on the bedspread is evidence enough of their earlier activities. The man lies on his side, arm flung over the sleeping woman's body. The woman was hardly more than a teenage girl, but the man wasn't about to argue that fact.

The tranquil setting of the room was burst when the man's eyes flew open and he bolted into a sitting position, abruptly and completely awake. Barely a second later, the phone rang. A second after, the shrill ringing of the phone was cut off as the man picked it up.

" Tristan Cole,"

The man sat up, fully awake at the mere whisper of the voice that was so familiar to him. He glanced at the girl, and saw her still in a deep sleep. Just to be on the safe side, he went to the bathroom, closing the door before answering.

" You. What do you want?" his voice, as always, was low and quiet, though there was a note of tension in it now. 

" Tristan, Tristan. Is that how you treat old friends? I thought you were brought up better," the amusement in the caller's voice was sardonic. 

" Hello, Faustus," he said, as dryly as possible. " To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

Faustus chuckled at the sarcasm. He so loved Tristan's feistiness, in fact, it was one of the things that Faustus truly admired about him. Besides the fact that he was a cold-blooded killer who killed without mercy or compunction.

" I would like you to recall a time, Tristan, a time when a promise was made, from one friend to another. Do you remember that promise, Tristan?"

" Yeah. What about it?" The nonchalance in his voice was forced.

" Do you remember who made it?"

"… I did,"

Faustus paused to let that sink in. He had such a flair for the dramatics. " Well, Tristan, I would like you to honor that promise. I need you in Sunnydale, California. You do know where that is, don't you?"

" The Hellmouth," Tristan replied, in a voice that was hardly a whisper.

" You know what I will do there, don't you?"

Tristan could see Faustus smiling at the other end of the line. He nodded, absently noting that the man wouldn't be able to see him. " Yes,"

" Good. I expect you here by tomorrow night,"

There was a click and the blaring of the dial tone filled his ears. Tristan, moving somewhat woodenly, replaced the phone in its cradle and made his way to the bed. He pulled on his clothes slowly, his gaze very far away. He packs his few belongings into a large black carryall, which held more than clothes. With barely a glance at the girl sleeping on the bed, he slipped out the door and disappeared into the night.

++++++

San Francisco 

Dannielle Hayle walked as briskly as she could to the bus station, making a beeline for the ticket counter. She definitely didn't like the stares the men in the corner were giving her, and she didn't want to add assault and battery to her already long list of petty felonies.

The bus station was pretty dark and empty, being near midnight. Dannielle wrapped her blue denim jacket tighter around herself, trying to keep out the sudden chill that permeated her bones. She knew there were men after her, one of the reasons why she was here and heading for New Orleans. They had already tried to get her twice and she could only tell two things for certain.

One, they had vampires, and possibly demons, among their ranks.

Two, they wanted her alive, which was as comforting as it was scary.

She passed between two buses, the quickest path she could find. It wouldn't be the safest as the shadows gave vampires plenty of hiding space. The buses were excellent perches for an aerial ambush and she was out of sight from both the ticket counter, and the men at the corner.

Why was she walking here again?

She had no time to finish that thought, or even curse herself as a heavy object landed on her back, forcing her to the ground. It had arms and legs and was unnaturally cold, and currently, those cold arms and legs were pinning her to the floor. She bucked wildly, like an untamed horse and the vampire was suddenly thrown off her. In a flash, Dannielle was on her feet and face to face with two vampires. She also knew that there were two more behind her, she could feel it with certainty.

The space they were in was wide enough for two vamps to stand side by side, but not that wide for fancy maneuvers. A sword would be handy right now, she thought ruefully. Two even better.

The vamps rushed her as one. Dannielle moved on instinct, leaping upwards as high as she could, which was pretty high, and tucking her legs up to her chest. The vamps stopped just in time to prevent from clashing into each other, but by the time they recovered, Dannielle was already behind them. She launched a snap kick to the nearest vampire head and got a satisfying crunch as her heavy skate shoes connected with thick skull. She dropped her bag to the floor and readied herself with a stake in each hand.

The vamps hesitated, which was all the opening Dannielle needed. She launched herself forward, sharp end of the stakes first. One vamp was unfortunate enough to get dusted, the other was merely bowled over into its companions. Dannielle rolled to her feet and barely got her arms up in time to block a kick. She let one of the stakes go, grabbed the foot that was hanging in the air enticingly in front of her face and threw it to the right as hard as she could.

It was pretty hard, as the vampire actually spun in one complete circle before falling onto her stake. Two down, two to go.

She leaped forward again, giving the vampires no respite or chance to press their advantage of numbers. She slashed one vamp in the face, then kicked the other in the gut. The vampire that got kicked doubled over and an axe kick to the back of its head soon followed. She pivoted on her feet and backhanded the other vamp in the face again, smashing its nose with her knuckles. The other vamp was getting to its feet, so she kicked it in the face. She lunged forward and impaled the standing vampire in the heart, turning it into so much dust. The last one got another mouthful of shoe before being put out of its misery.

Dannielle brushed the dust off her jacket and pants and picked up her bag. Maybe she should go to Sunnydale, like Patty told her to. It was nearer than New Orleans at any rate. If the Cashier behind the ticket counter was wondering about her flushed face and slightly hard breathing, she smartly kept it to herself.

" One-way to Sunnydale, please,"

++++++

In a small clearing, in another dimension altogether, a young man moved. He was dressed strangely- tight, black jumpsuit that hugged each taut muscle in his whipcord lean frame. He wore heavy black boots and an old grey sweatshirt that had the sleeves and the hem torn off. His arms were left bare but he sported fingerless leather gloves on his hands. A white headband encircled his head, and his brown hair was drawn up into a messy array of spikes. His eyes were closed, his right hand gripping onto the hilt of a heavy longsword. 

It had a straight, narrow blade, three feet long. Its hilt was wrapped in black wire and the crosspiece was crafted into a shape of a teardrop, made from some black metal. At the very center of the tear, on both sides, lay a small faceted gem- lapis lazuli. It caught light as the sword moved, reflecting it onto the man's face. And the sword moved, carving intricate, invisible patterns in the air, like an extension of his arm. He moved fluidly, smoothly, each muscle relaxing and tensing in perfect harmony. He held the sword in one hand, then two, then switched hands. His grace, to the onlooker, would be unnatural, like flowing liquid.

__

/Kaine/

The man's eyes snapped open, revealing steel grey orbs that gleamed with an inner fire. 

__

/Soveliss?/

/You are needed/

The man stopped as his sword spoke into his mind. He stood still to regain his breath and nodded, to no one in particular.

__

/Where to?/

As if in reply, the blade of Kaine's sword and the gems began to glow a bright blue. The light grew until Kaine was enveloped in it. He didn't flinch, or close his eyes, despite the fact that the glow was bright enough to blind anyone. Then, in front of him, a small circle of blue appeared, growing ever larger. It emitted a blue light of its own, and the light simply got brighter as the circle grew. When it had reached a height of eight feet, it stopped, pulsing brightly.

Kaine's lean, handsome features were set in grim determination. This was his job, it was what he lived for. Taking a single deep breath, he plunged into the pool of light. 

++++++

Buffy whistled a tune as she walked through the cemetery, using it as a shortcut as much as she was patrolling. She was heading over to the Bronze to meet Riley before they went on patrol together, and it didn't hurt to warm up a bit first.

She hadn't thought that Spike would be able to give her any 411 on the vampires, so she wasn't all that disappointed. She'd find out more sooner or later. Maybe facing apocalypse after apocalypse for six years running had made her a little blasé. But maybe she was just being optimistic. No point in being all gloomy every time an apocalypse came about. It would only impair her abilities.

An overwhelming presence assaulted her senses and she came to a halt in the middle of the cemetery. She hadn't felt anything like this before, it filled up all her senses so completely, with power and domineering will, that she felt like she was in a vacuum. A flick of her wrist and a dagger slipped from her jacket sleeve into her hand. Stakes would do no good against something this big. She took a careful step forward, wondering if the thing had already noticed her. If not, she didn't want it to. If it had, she didn't want to walk blindly into an ambush.

She had no more time to contemplate strategies as a huge, hulking figure came out from the dark sky. It momentarily blocked the moon and Buffy found herself unable to see anything but blackness. She leapt back on instinct, to get some space between her and her opponent and to get a better view of what it was.

She regretted taking a look as soon as she did. It was vaguely humanoid, with brown leathery skin. The hide glistened wetly, as if it was secreting a slime or mucus from its pores. It was hunched and it had long, apelike arms. Its backbone jutted out from its back, and she saw a huge brain underneath the dense bone. Its maw was full of gnashing teeth and its eyes were remarkably strange. 

It was big and oval-shaped, white irises and blue-green pupils, set at the sides of the elongated head. It was the pupils that caught her attention. Each looked as if it had been split into two, and taken up residence at opposing ends of the eye. It stared at her, unblinking, the eye darting back and forth as if unable to focus on her. Then it attacked.

Taken up by the amazing sight of the beast, Buffy was caught completely off-guard. She only managed to get up one arm in time to block its long arm, though she was still knocked off her feet and sent flying. It was strong, stronger than the troll she fought last week. She rolled to her feet, dagger positioned cross-body to slash unexpectedly or block another blow.

Again, it was the latter. The beast moved faster than she thought anything could move. One instant it was ten feet away, the next it was on her and slapping the dagger out of her hand. Buffy felt her wrist being wrenched painfully and then her hand went numb. Risking a glance at it, she saw that her palm had three gaping wounds in it, bleeding copiously. She clenched the injured fist and took a short hop back.

No sooner had she righted herself did she have to duck frantically to avoid from getting her head torn off her shoulders. She backflipped at its other arm swung low for her legs, looking to trip her. The thing was smart, not just a drooling monster with no tactical knowledge. The existence of the partially exposed brain was proof of that, and the intelligent glimmer in its eye as it looked at her. There was a brief respite, taking the briefest of moments, as both combatants studied each other and found the other worthy opponents. Buffy wondered if this was to be her last fight, then shoved the thought out of her head. No time for negativity now, B, concentrate.

She knew that she was close to the cemetery exit. If she could survive that far, she could get to the buildings across the road and to safety. Ducking and dodging, backpedaling all the way, Buffy could already here the sounds of the street behind her. She gave ground freely, retreating but never taking her eyes off her opponent. Then, of all the things that could have happened, Buffy's heel caught on an exposed tree root and she was stumbling back, having lost her balance completely. The beast was on her in an instant, slashing its claws at her unprotected belly and drawing four ragged lines on her shirt and flesh.

Buffy was on her back, looking up at the beast as it stood over her. She was getting weak, the wounds it gave her were shallow but she was bleeding hard. To her astonishment, the thing actually spoke.

" You have been a worthy opponent, Slayer. You shall receive a special place amongst my trophies,"

She felt her mind being pulled away, her thought patterns began to spin out of her control. It was stealing her mind! The very essence of a human, what made them better that the animals in the wild, their intelligence and independence of thought, was being taken from her. Buffy fought as hard as she could and her resolve was bolstered when she felt a measure of control returning to her. Strengthening her mental barriers, she forced the beast out of her head.

It yelled a guttural yell of anger and dove into her brain again with renewed vengeance. Then a voice came out of nowhere and took its attention from Buffy for a precious few seconds. It was voice that Buffy had never expected to hear again, much less the voice that accompanied the first.

" Get away from the girl, you freak,"

" 'Cause you got worse things to deal with,"

++++++

Faith looked in awe at the blackened building in the middle of the city. What had been a bustling building, full off energy and people, was now no more than a burnt husk.

" What the hell happened to the high school?" she exclaimed. Gunn looked out the window and started. Xander scrambled over to her side of the car and peeked over her shoulder.

" That was a high school?" Gunn asked. " Keep your eyes on the road, Doyley!" he reprimanded the half-demon, who was trying to get a good look as well.

" There's no one on the road but us! We'll be fine!" he shot back irritably. He was getting tired of driving all day while the others lazed about. Anyway, it was better to drive than to let one of the others do it. That was calling for disaster.

" Yup, that my friends is all that remains of Sunnydale High. The place of memories, good and bad," Xander said in response to Gunn's query.

" Mostly bad," Xander and Faith chorused, as they always did when talking about the past.

" Well. Since the school ain't nothin' but that," Gunn gestured at the view before them, " where do we go now?"

" Giles' place?" Faith suggested.

" Nah, if he had a paying job by now, he'd still be working," Xander rejected. " Maybe Buffy's house?"

" She'll be patrolling," Faith replied.

" Well, what do we do? Does she have any hangouts or something?" Doyle put in.

" The Bronze, I guess," Xander said. " But she won't be there yet,"

" Still patrolling, yeah I know,"

" So what now? We're gonna drive around to each and everyone of Sunnydale's cemeteries and look for her?"

" That sounds like a good idea," Gunn agreed.

" For you maybe. You haven't been driving for twelve hours straight,"

" Why don't you let me drive then?"

" Then again, great idea Faith!" Doyle quickly said.

++++++

" Right, are you sure we ain't going around in circles. I swear I've seen that cemetery four times already," Gunn said.

" Shut up you idiot, or you'll be seeing the same star flying over your head ten times a second," Doyle growled. " Any sign of her?"

Faith shook her head, eyes glued to the window. Suddenly she perked up and sat straighter. She seemed to be listening intently for something, though none of the others could hear anything.

" Wait, stop the car. Stop the car!" 

Doyle slammed the brakes on, throwing everyone forward. Faith popped open the door, grabbing a shortsword from out of the weapons bag at her feet. The guys stared at her for a split second before reacting, scrambling out of their respective doors. Xander grabbed a longsword from the bag and was close on Faith's heels. Gunn ran around to the trunk and took out a huge, wicked looking, double headed axe. Doyle was already in the cemetery by then, forcing Gunn to hustle to catch up.

Faith's senses were so acute that she felt like she could hear the blades of grass crackling under her feet. She paid close attention to those senses, going where they told her to. Her aim was unerring and she didn't hesitate a single step.

She skidded to a halt and her heart almost stopped breathing at what she saw. Buffy, lying on the grass, and towering over her, some huge monster looking like it was designed by H.R. Giger. It hadn't noticed them yet, so intently it was concentrating on the blonde Slayer. Faith shook herself out of her stupor and said in the bravest voice she could muster.

" Get away from her, you freak,"

" 'Cause you got worse things to deal with,"

Faith hadn't realized the guys had come up to her, and that Xander had spoken until she saw the shocked look Buffy was directing _beside_ her. She shared a look with the guys, nodding imperceptibly. Doyle spiked out, the sharp blue needles erupting from his face and fists. Wordlessly, the four rushed the beast as one, running in perfect unison, moving so fluently it was as if they weren't real.

They attacked as one, Faith and Xander plunging their blades into the beast's side, Doyle aiming for the eyes and Gunn cleaving a downward swing for the head. The demon proved tougher than they realized. Their weapons bounced off harmlessly on its leathery skin. It laughed, in a guttural, choking voice no human throat could produce. It swung one arm out at Faith and Xander almost contemptuously and at the same time, lunged forward at Gunn.

It had severely underestimated its opponents. It had become overconfident over defeating the Slayer and had thought four mere mortals to be mere child's play. It hadn't known that Faith herself was a Slayer and that Xander had years of Marine combat training. It had misjudged Gunn, who had grown lightning-quick reflexes in over twenty years of rough living, and had completely forgotten Doyle, the half-demon.

Gunn leapt back, swinging his axe vertically. The demon got nothing more than a mouthful of sharp steel, which cut if tongue and unprotected jaw badly. Doyle swung again and managed to rake a few lines across its left eye. Faith and Xander ducked under the arm with a contemptuous ease and Xander stabbed upwards at its soft belly, while Faith pierced the gaps in its backbone and skewered its brain.

It convulsed and fell to the ground, twitching still. Then, its ragged breathing stopped and the four managed to get their weapons free. Gunn swung downwards once more, severing the demon's head from its neck. Faith turned to Buffy, and saw the other Slayer still on the ground, wheezing for breath. 

" Fuck! Buffy, hold on girl, we'll get you some help," she said, picking the girl up effortlessly. Without another word or moment's delay, they ran back to their car. 

" We gotta get to Giles' place," Xander said needlessly, getting into the drivers' seat. Doyle gave no argument, sliding into the back with Faith and Buffy. Xander drove like a madman, ignoring traffic lights completely and taking corners so sharply they almost had to balance on two wheels.

" He might not be home!" Faith reminded her friend.

" So we'll break in!"

In minutes, they were at the doorstep to Rupert Giles' apartment.

++++++

Rupert Giles was mildly curious to hear the frantic pounding on his door, but his curiosity turned to shock when the door burst open, falling off its hinges. In came four people, two of whom he recognized, yet never expected to see again. His shock turned to horrified concern when he saw his Slayer, lying limp in Faith's arms.

" Move it, Giles! We don't have time to waste!" Xander snarled, and the Watcher was surprised to hear the authority and urgency in the young man's voice. He moved quickly, brushing past Giles before he even completed his sentence. Yet Giles saw that neither of the four panicked, or seemed overly frantic. Just efficient and fast.

" First Aid kit, Giles. Where'd you put it?" 

Xander's voice stung Giles into action and he automatically moved for the cupboard in his kitchen, where he kept most of his medical supplies. Being a Watcher meant that you needed a large supply of bandages and the like ready. Meanwhile, Faith had maneuvered Buffy onto Giles' bed and was in the process of tearing Buffy's shirt off. A flurry of activity ensued in the normally quiet apartment, but Giles barely noticed.

Giles knelt down next to Faith, First Aid kit in hand. A young black man pressed a towel into Faith's hand. The conscious Slayer studied the extent of Buffy's injuries with a critical eye. " The bra's gotta come off," she said, with a note of finality. The men took it as a cue to leave the room, albeit reluctantly. Giles stood, but Faith waved at him to stay. " I need someone to help me,"

" C'mon, guys. Let's go put the door back together," the other stranger said, Irish by the sound of his accent. They left, closing the door behind them. Faith barely acknowledged them, rummaging through the supplies.

" Clean the wound, G," she said, drawing out some cotton wool and a bottle of disinfectant.

" You've done this before?" he asked, trying his best not to look at Buffy's exposed chest as he wiped the blood away. Faith nodded, then brushed his hands away. She was businesslike and serious, unlike the young girl he'd known three years before. While she daubed disinfectant onto the four ragged lines on the blonde's belly, Giles tried his best to stop the blood flow. Luckily, Slayer healing had dealt with the worst of it, although the injuries still needed to be stitched up.

When Faith drew out the needle and thread, Giles wanted to intervene and do it himself, but she silenced him with a look. It wasn't angry, or commanding, but reassuring instead. A look that spoke of confidence and certainty, and Giles found himself believing the girl. Then he wondered what had happened to her, to make her change so much in such a short span.

++++++

Gunn and Doyle hoisted the door back into its frame, while Xander hunted around for a toolbox. Doyle had kicked the door open, at Faith's urging, and his demon strength had leant to some of the damage. The wood around the lock had splintered and the lock itself had slightly bent. The hinges had come off with the door, but it wouldn't take long to screw them back into place.

Xander threw himself into the work, not participating in his friends' banter. Much as he loathed to admit it, he was afraid for Buffy, and concerned. He tried to foist it off as a sense of duty and responsibility he'd picked up over the years, but he knew better. He tried not to think, but just go on auto pilot, closing his mind down instead. Thinking would only bring complications and questions with no definite answers, and that led to a sleepless night. 

All too soon, the door was fixed, although the knob had to be replaced. Xander slowly packed the tools and returned them to the shelf he'd found them on, then looked around, desperate for something to occupy his mind. Somewhere in the background, Gunn and Doyle were still arguing amiably, mudslinging good-naturedly. Any other day Xander would have joined them, but not tonight. He wasn't in the mood tonight. He suddenly wished that he didn't know Buffy, hadn't known her at all, so he could remain as emotionally detached as the other two. 

Then the door opened, and Faith walked out, wiping her hands on a bloody white towel. Giles came out after her, looking slightly pale and worried. " She'll be fine, though a little weak and tired. Lost a lot of blood," Faith said, in answer to Xander's questioning look. " She's a Slayer, she's tough,"

Giles wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, then came back out, looking at the four people as if he'd noticed them for the first time and realized their importance.

" What are you doing here?"

He must have realized that the query came out harsher than he expected, because he immediately looked apologetic and embarrassed. None of the others were about to make it an issue.

" Giles, meet Doyle and Gunn," Xander introduced. " We have a little story for you, so I think you should get a cup of tea and sit down,"

His tone was gentle and assertive; Giles found himself moving for the armchair automatically. Before he realized what he'd done, Xander had already started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

__

/Soveliss?/

Kaine righted himself and brushed dust of his skin tight suit, sheathing his sword into a loop by his belt. The glow had faded, and the blade was no more than plain steel.

__

/I am here, Kaine/ his sword replied.

__

/Where are we?/

/Earth/

/I've never been here before/

/Don't worry. I have/

/Anything I should take note of?/

/Nothing in particular. Head west of here/

Here was a cemetery, rows and rows of graves, some empty. Kaine realized that it was nighttime but paid it little attention. Hand on his sword hilt, the young man took a few careful steps to his right, listening closely.

__

/What exactly is the problem, Soveliss?/

The sentient sword was silent, and Kaine cursed its fickleness. Then he heard it, the shrill shriek that pierced the still air. He broke into a run, recognizing the sound as a sign of trouble. It wasn't long until he saw the three vampires bearing down on a teenage girl.

__

/Does that answer your question?/

Kaine had no time to reflect on the sword's dry humor as he launched himself into a leap, blade clearing it's simple sheathe. He was facing the vampires, and they noticed him too late. The razor sharp edge of his sword slashed at the demon face of the middle vampire, taking the top part of its head off. The other two recoiled in shock and the young warrior took full advantage of the lapse. Even as his feet touched the ground, he was launching himself into a forward flip, drawing the vampires away from the girl.

He landed with his back to them and spun, raising his weapon high to block any blows that might be coming his way. There were none, and Kaine saw only one vampire facing him. The other was holding the girl by the throat, using her as a shield.

__

/Smart/ commented Soveliss.

Kaine smirked and lunged forward, sword low, tip pointing towards the ground near his left boot. He brought the blade upwards in a diagonal slash, meant to split the vampire in half. Even using his weaker right hand, he could accomplish that task easily.

Overconfidence was a failing.

The vampire hopped backwards, out of the reach of his blade, and came in quickly, thudding his fist into Kaine's exposed chest. The young warrior grunted, then brought his sword slashing down into the vampire's shoulder. It bit into the demon's ribs, then caught on bone. Kaine tugged at it, but the weapon refused to be dislodged.

__

/Sloppy/ 

Kaine once more cursed his sword and let go the hilt, resorting instead to kicking the vampire in the side. The vampire fell on its back, overbalanced by the added weight of the sword. Kaine planted his boot into its chest, taking a mild satisfaction in hearing bone snap. Using his foot as an anchor, he pulled his sword clear and lopped the head off the undead creature with one swing.

He turned to the last vampire, who still had one hand wrapped around the girl's throat, holding her in front as a protective barrier. " Put the sword down, and no one gets hurt," it threatened, tightening its hold slightly. Kaine saw the girl gasp and start choking and his brow furrowed in anger. " Slow and easy, man. No sudden moves,"

Kaine knelt slowly on one knee, placing his weapon on the grass before him. Surreptitiously, he slid a dagger out of his boot and held it inwards, so his forearm concealed it from view. He rose and backed away, still glowering at the vampire.

" Good, keep moving," the vampire said, also backing away. It had relaxed slightly and the moment its foot left the ground, Kaine acted.

His arm shot out, the dagger flipping end over end on a deadly path towards the vampire. The demon only had time to widen its eyes and try to raise an arm to bat the knife away, but too late. The blade buried itself to the hilt in the perfect center of its forehead. It reflexively released the girl and Kaine charged forward, running low to grab his sword off the grass. The vampire was staggering back, stunned. The girl huddled by its feet, impeding Kaine's path to his target. He improvised.

Another step and he would have tripped over the girl. Stopping for a split second, to bring his feet together, he leapt into the air, twisting even as his body flipped head over heels. He landed on his feet, behind the vampire, facing its back. The vampire didn't even notice as his sword sheared through its thick neck, separating its head from its body. It dissolved into a pile of ash moments later. Kaine sheathed Soveliss and walked towards the girl.

__

/That took too long/ the weapon scolded. Kaine ignored it. The girl was curled in a fetal position, shivering from fear and shock. When Kaine gingerly touched her shoulder, she flinched and uttered a small squeal. Taken aback, the young man recoiled, eyes wide.

" Are you alright?" he asked, in a melodious, lilting accent. His voice was light and casual, trying to bring the girl back to her senses. He reached out a hand again, tentatively, not wanting to scare her. This time, when his fingers touched her arm, she didn't flinch, but tensed. He persisted, after some contemplation, running his hand down the length of her arm to comfort her. Apparently, the soothing strokes had effect, as she slowly turned around to face him. He smiled warmly, hoping he looked reassuring. " You're safe now. Don't worry,"

She leapt into his arms, wrapping her own around his chest, holding onto him for dear life. Kaine realized that she was sobbing into his chest and his arms encircled her thin waist, lifting her easily. He held her, until she stopped crying and she fell asleep, still in his embrace.

++++++

Anyone who remotely knew Tristan Cole, would assume that he and Faustus were perfect for each other. Faustus was malicious, callously contemptuous and powerful. One look at Tristan would tell anyone the same. He had a gaunt, anemic face and ice-blue eyes. Long black hair flowed loose about his shoulders, weaving in and out of the collar of his black duster. He was tall, rangy and sinewy; his gait and bearing telling anyone that he was not a man to be trifled with. But it was his expressionless face and emotionless eyes that gave them pause and struck fear into their hearts. 

At first glance, women would call him attractive, in a haunting, almost feminine way. But once they were impaled by his icy gaze, they would shudder and hope not to look in his eyes again. Right now, Tristan was aware that no one was actually looking at him, content with sly, surreptitious glances. He didn't mind. He nursed a cup of coffee, studying the crowd through the window.

But Tristan didn't like that he was working for Faustus, not one bit. But he had to, because he was a man of his word and his oath was sealed by blood. So he gritted his teeth and did what Faustus wanted him to, no matter how distasteful he found it. It wasn't the actual act of killing that bothered Tristan, but the fact that he was killing for Faustus.

Then one man passed by the window of the coffeehouse, carrying a briefcase. Tristan pushed away his barely touched coffee and left.

++++++

When Buffy woke up, shortly after dawn, she couldn't remember a thing. Then it slowly came back to her, the demon, being cut open and lying on the grass, waiting for the final blow to come, regretting the fact that she didn't get to say her good-byes. Then she remembered seeing Xander and Faith. That brought her bolting upright. Then she winced as a pain stabbed into her belly. The wounds hadn't completely healed yet.

" Hey,"

It was Riley, sitting by the bed, looking concernedly at her. She gave him a faltering smile and squeezed the hand on her lap. " You okay? You took quite a beating,"

" I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"

" About ten hours, I guess. Giles says the stitches can come off soon,"

" Stitches?" Buffy's hand strayed to her stomach and she felt the tiny rises underneath the shirt she wore. It was one of Giles'; her own clothes were lying in a bloody heap on the floor.

" Yeah, Faith stitched you up," Riley explained.

" Faith? She's here?" Buffy tried to slide off the bed, but Riley held her firmly in place.

" Yes she's here, and so is Xander. But you're not getting up because you need your rest,"

" I wanna see them," she replied stubbornly and pushed his hands away. Riley knew better than to argue when she had her 'resolve face' on. He raised his hands in a show of defeat and helped her to her feet.

When she gingerly walked out the door, she didn't know what to expect. But seeing Faith and Xander sleeping on the couch, lying in each others arms was definitely not it. " What the hell?" she blurted out, quite unintentionally. It must have been louder than she expected, because Faith and Xander awoke, shaking themselves groggily.

" What time is it?" Faith yawned, sitting up and stretching. Xander ungracefully rolled of the couch and looked at his watch.

" Eight," he replied blearily. Faith promptly fell back onto the couch and resumed sleeping. Xander picked himself off the floor and started when he saw Buffy glaring at him. Riley was standing behind her. Xander thought he was a nice guy, if a little boring. " Oh, you're awake,"

" And so are you," the Slayer replied, rather icily. " Might I ask what you're doing here?"

" Saving your ass from demons about to rip you apart," 

" Did I ask for it?"

" The fact that you were bleeding all over the ground was pretty much a cry for help,"

" Hey, keep it down over there," Faith mumbled. " I'm trying to sleep,"

" Why'd you come back, Xander? I thought you didn't want to see us anymore," Buffy demanded, folding her arms over her chest. She suppressed the involuntarily grimace of pain that accompanied the action, hoping Xander didn't detect it.

" I don't. But I don't wanna see you dead, either,"

" I doubt you could do anything to prevent that from happening," Buffy countered acidly. Xander reacted in a totally unexpected manner. He grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

" But I did, Buffy. Remember when you nearly drowned?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment, the door opened and in walked Giles and two men she didn't know. They were talking, arguing more like it, but they all stopped abruptly when they saw the staring contest between Xander and Buffy. Giles rushed forward, concern etched across his face.

" Buffy! Are you alright?" he asked, wanting to inspect her wounds but not sure where to place his hands. Without taking her eyes of Xander, Buffy nodded, eyes smoldering. Doyle stepped in, brandishing a set of keys.

" We got rooms at the motel," he announced, tossing one key at Xander, who nimbly plucked it out of the air. The younger man stood and pocketed the key, keeping his gaze on Buffy.

" Good. I have this feeling that we overstayed our welcome," he smirked slightly at Buffy and turned to shake Faith awake. " Hey, Faith. Let's go,"

The brunette Slayer reluctantly stood and stumbled for the door, yawning. She didn't look at Buffy, didn't even acknowledge her presence. She didn't feel as if she could face up to the challenge yet.

" Thanks for letting us stay the night, Giles. Don't forget to tell the rest, huh?" Xander said, patting the Watcher on the shoulder. The Englishman was still reeling from the sudden turn of events and could only offer a bewildered nod. By the time he found something suitable to say, they were gone.

++++++

" That went well," Faith muttered sarcastically, as they walked to Doyle's convertible. Xander snorted and ran a hand through his hair, wincing when it caught in a snarl. " At least you didn't hurt each other,"

" Physically, you mean,"

Doyle and Gunn walked a respectful distance ahead, knowing when to leave the two in privacy. Xander absently watched them playfully shove each other, arguing incessantly.

" At least you could talk. I could barely look at her," Faith admitted, studying the tips of her toes as they tapped the gravel. " I thought I was prepared for this, but when the time came, I froze. I was wicked scared, Xander," 

Xander looked sharply at her, but could only see her long hair covering her face. It must have been really hard for her to admit that fact, and Xander was all the more pleased he was the one she had talked to.

" Hey, don't worry. There'll always be a next time," he assured her, resting a casual hand on her shoulder. Apparently she wasn't ready for intimate gestures yet, as she shrugged away his hand.

" You sure about that?"

Her voice was hardly a whisper, but it shocked him with all the force of a sledgehammer. He whirled around to face her, gripping her shoulders tightly. She didn't resist, only looked down. Her entire posture and attitude made it apparent that she felt defeated and weary, too tired for the fight.

" Don't talk like that!" he didn't shout, but the hardness of his voice made her flinch. " Look, Faith, I know it's hard for you, but you gotta keep trying, you know? If you give up like that, who else is gonna pick up your slack? You're the Slayer, Faith, the one girl chosen to fight the forces of darkness. All of us, me, Gunn, Doyle. We're just your helpers, your backup. And if you falter, we don't stand a chance,"

" But I'm so scared, Xander,"

" Of what? You face demons and vampires every night without even caring about defense and suddenly you're scared of Buffy? Faith, you're better than her. You touched darkness, but you fought it, you came back. You're tainted by it, and it makes you the better person in the end, because you withstood it. If Buffy can't see that, then she isn't the girl we thought she was,"

Faith didn't react, and Xander wondered if she even heard what he said. Then she nodded, shakily, then pushed his hands away. They stood in silence for a while, until Faith unexpectedly said, " We should go, the guys are waiting,"

She brushed past him and Xander looked at her, praying that she wouldn't stumble and fall on her rocky path.

++++++

" Xander and Faith are back," Giles announced.

" What? When? Where?" Willow exclaimed, rising from her chair and nearly climbing onto Giles in her enthusiasm.

" One question at a time, Willow. Now, sit down and let me explain. I was enjoying a cup of tea last night when there was a sudden pounding on my door. Even as I stood to answer it, the door flew open and in walked—"

" Faith and Xander?" Willow interjected. Giles looked at her and she sat back down, blushing.

" Yes, and they were accompanied by two men, I didn't know. Faith was also carrying a grievously injured Buffy,"

Riley frowned and wrapped his arm protectively around Buffy's shoulders. He was put out by not being alerted of Buffy's injuries earlier.

" We tended to Buffy's wounds and Xander explained the circumstances of his return. It seemed that Doyle, one of his companions, whom I'm sure you will meet soon, is a messenger for the Powers That Be,"

" Powers That Be? Be what?" Buffy interrupted, as Giles expected she would. He had reacted the same way.

" They appear to be the higher power for good and Doyle is their messenger," the Watcher explained, with as much patience as he could muster. 

" Like God and his prophets?" Tara ventured. Giles nodded, a bemused expression on his face.

" I suppose you could put it that way. But Doyle receives visions of people in trouble or of things that are to happen," 

" Visions?" Buffy cut in.

" Well, he described it as big, bloody migraines with pictures in them," Giles replied, slightly abashed. 

" So he got a vision of me being attacked, so that's why they came?" 

" No actually. They claimed that they happened on you quite by chance,"

" So why did they come back then?"

Giles wiped his glasses on a piece of cloth, his brow furrowed in concentration and worry. The Scoobies waited patiently for him to continue, although Buffy was running short of patience.

" Doyle received a vision, yes, but not of you. In fact he was quite puzzled as to why he didn't. The vision he received was that of Sunnydale's imminent destruction and the death of both Slayers,"

++++++

Professor Isaac Townsend, of UC Sunnydale's History faculty, sat at his desk, lit only by a fluorescent table lamp. In front of him lay an unrolled scroll, made out of yellowed, cracked parchment. It was long, almost five feet from tip to end and covered in an indecipherable script on both sides. It was written in a scrawling hand, the black ink still bright and unmarred. It somewhat resembled ancient Sanskrit, but some research had proved that theory wrong.

Professor Townsend had called his colleague and close friend, Lazslo Kriezler, a language expert. He might prove to be of some assistance in making out the content of the scroll.

The professor's hands shook as his gaze ran down the length of the parchment. It was an important find, dated to the ancient Canaanites. It was found in an underground tomb in Jerusalem, by workers who had been fixing gas pipes. The scroll would provide an important insight on the lifestyle of the Canaanites, people who had died out more than six thousand years ago.

A scuffing sound from behind made him turn around, nervous and sweating despite the cool air. The office was completely dark and empty except for himself. He shook his head and turned back to the scroll, only to find it gone. He gasped and stood up hurriedly, knocking his chair over. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, his breath came in short, hitching sobs. He whirled around as another scuffing sound echoed through the room. Again, he saw no one.

He tried to calm himself down and relax. There was no one in the office except for him. The scroll must have slipped off the table and had fallen onto the floor. He was bending down to look under the table when yet another scuffing noise made him whip around, speed belying his pudgy frame. He straightened and stared at the murky shadows in the far corner. There was a flash of movement and his eyes widened. He saw the glitter of a knife as moonlight reflected off the blade. His eyes widened, and then there was a blinding lance of pain in his left temple. 

Then the world went dark, and Professor Townsend's hold on life slipped.

++++++

For Buffy, the scene was just way too familiar.

She was at the Bronze, with Riley, Willow and Tara. First she saw a girl, lean and beautiful, dark hair flowing about her elfin face. She was dancing, wild, carefree, attracting every straight male from all four corners of the dance floor. She wore a long sleeved lavender pullover, torn at the waist so the material just managed to cover her breasts. She also wore a black skirt, the sort that came with a summer dress. Even that was torn, so it came up scandalously high on her thighs. A black leather choker encircled her neck, she wore black hiking boots. Several bracelets jangled on her wrists. Five identical obsidian rings adorned each finger of her right hand.

Then she was dancing with a vampire, and heading out the backdoor. Buffy had moved on instinct and reaction, not really thinking, her friends on her heels. When she reached the alley, she stopped dead in her tracks. The girl was beating up the vampire, hard and efficient.

It was a consolation, albeit a small one, that the girl didn't fight with the fury and rage Faith employed. Instead, she was cool and technical, face impassive. The only emotion she revealed was a barely suppressed fury in her green eyes. 

" Wh-who are you?" Buffy asked, once the vampire dust had settled. The girl's head whipped around, gaze icy and slightly scary. She stood, smoothing her skirt, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

" I'm no one important. Nothing happened here," she said, voice flat. " Go away and never mention this again,"

She made to brush past Buffy, but the blonde Slayer grabbed her arm and held on tight, forcing the girl to look at her. The girl frowned, noticing Buffy's strength. Then her free hand clamped onto Buffy's wrist and forcefully twisted it off her arm. Buffy's eyes widened, and found that the girl was much stronger than her.

" Never touch me," the girl snarled. Then she relaxed, facing Buffy down. She was short, just slightly taller than Buffy, and their eyes met squarely. " You're Buffy, aren't you?" 

Her head was tilted to the side, eyes inquisitive. Buffy was barely aware of her friends behind her, watching with a certain amount of tension. Willow had gone through this once, and feared that they might have found another Faith. 

" Yeah. And who are you?"

" My name's Dannielle Hayle. I'm the Slayer,"

++++++

They headed straight for Giles' place. Dannielle hadn't argued, just followed Buffy's lead quietly. Maybe that was a good sign. Giles was on the phone, but hung up when he saw Dannielle. He frowned, ushering them to sit.

" Giles, this is Dannielle. She's a Slayer," Buffy said. The Watcher's face drained of all blood and he swiped his glasses off his face to wipe them on his shirt. He usually used a piece of cloth, Buffy noted. He must really be worried. " If she's the Slayer, that means that Faith must have…" Buffy continued.

" Who's Faith?" Dannielle interjected suddenly. She had barely said two words since they'd come across her, so her question came as sort of a surprise.

" Faith is another Slayer. She came before you," Buffy explained. Giles was in no condition to talk, and the Scoobies were content with a watching role.

" Oh. Cool,"

She strolled over to a bookshelf, studying the titles with a rapt expression on her face. Buffy watched her for a while, then looked back at Giles, wondering if he had recovered already.

" Did Xander tell you anything about Faith? You know, maybe she died or something?"

Giles replaced the glasses on his face, then took them off to pinch the bridge of his nose. " No, no he didn't," 

" Maybe we should go ask him then," Willow offered. Buffy stiffened slightly, her muscles tense. She really didn't want to see Xander right now. " It may have slipped his mind and he forgot to tell you. Anyway, we still haven't seen him yet,"

Willow was eager to see him, but Buffy was not. Willow might think that Xander returning was the best thing since the toaster, but Buffy had that event down on the same list as Angelus and the Master. 

" Did he say hello or something? Did he say he wanted to see me?" Willow was still babbling, and it was getting on her nerves.

" Willow," 

The tone of her voice made the redhead stop instantly. " Lets not talk about Xander right now, okay?" Willow had barely nodded when Dannielle spoke again.

" Who's this Xander you keep babbling about?" 

All heads turned to look at her. She looked back with an innocent expression on her face. " What? Is talking a bad thing?"

" Xander is an old friend. He works with Faith," Willow supplied helpfully. Dannielle nodded, then turned back to the books.

" Umm, Dannielle?" Giles was talking and taking charge again. That was a good thing.

" Yeah?" she looked at the still pale man. " You're the Watcher, right?"

" Yes, that's right. Speaking of which, where is your Watcher?"

" Dead, run through with a sword,"

Buffy wasn't sure which was worse; the information, or the careless, offhand way it was given. Dannielle seemed unperturbed by the fact that her Watcher was dead, and was back to reading the book titles with the same emotionless mask she wore when fighting the vampire.

" Uh, I'm sorry to hear that," Giles said, weakly, a little late. Dannielle shrugged. 

" Okay. Can we talk about something else?"

" Umm, alright. What brings you to Sunnydale, Dannielle?"

" Patty died, and she told me to find you," she pointed at Buffy. " So I did,"

" I assume Patty was your Watcher?"

" No shit, Sherlock,"

" Why?" Buffy interrupted, severely unsettled by the girl's behavior. She was much too callous for a teen and way too nonchalant. No one talked about death that way, absolutely no one. Either it was a defense mechanism, or just an act, like Faith's bravado. Whatever it was, Buffy didn't like it much.

" The guys that killed her, they were looking for me. So I guess it was for protection or something," Dannielle replied with a shrug. Then she snorted. " Like I even need it. Sometimes I think Patty was really condescending, y'know?"

" You don't seem very disturbed by her death," Buffy noted.

" I'll find time to grieve later, maybe when there aren't people trying to kidnap me,"

" Who are these people? Why do they want you?" Giles asked.

" Beats the shit outta me. All I know is that they've got vamps and demons working with humans," Dannielle replied, just a little too glibly. A crack in the unyielding surface of the gem, Buffy thought.

" Humans? Were they wearing bronze rings by any chance?" Giles asked again.

" Nah, it wasn't Taraka. Those guys learnt their lesson the last time," she saw the looks everyone was giving her and chuckled. " What?"

Buffy shook her head, a little exasperated. " If you're not afraid of Taraka, why are you scared shitless of these guys?"

Maybe it was Buffy's imagination, but she thought she saw Dannielle shiver slightly. " Well, those Taraka assholes were like, all business, y'know? But these guys, they're different. It's like they have a job to do, but don't mind a little mayhem and destruction on the side. It's like they get off on it,"

" Any thoughts Giles? These kinda guys have gotta be mentioned somewhere right?" Riley pointed out, his first words since they met Dannielle. Apparently, he had also been studying the new Slayer's behavior and character, trying to assess her. It was one of the first things they thought in the military.

" I might have. Tell me, Dannielle. Did these men have strange facial tattoos? Possibly on their cheeks, slightly resembling scars?"

Dannielle nodded, frowning. " Now that you mention it, yeah. Umm, there were a few variations but it was mostly the same," She had her arms folded under her breasts and her furrowed brow gave her a look of absolute concentration. " They also had this weird spiky armor, and really big swords,"

" Swords?" Tara cut in. " That's bad, isn't it?"

" Don't worry, Buffy's got swords too," Willow reassured her girlfriend, stroking the taller girl's arm affectionately. Buffy happened to be looking at Dannielle, to see her reaction on Willow and Tara's relationship. The girl merely raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. And then, Buffy saw a flicker of emotion pass across the girl's face, a momentary show of weakness. It was hard to tell, but Buffy thought her eyes got rather wistful and longing. Strange. She glanced at Riley and he nodded, to say that he'd noticed it too.

Giles on the other hand, was stroking his chin, lost in his thoughts. Abruptly, he turned and left the room, leaving the others alone for several minutes. These minutes were tense, with Dannielle staring hard at Buffy, who stared right back, and Riley trying hard to attract Dannielle's attention while Willow and Tara looked on with a certain measure of nervousness. Not a word was said until Giles came back, book in hand.

" I have a reference on these men you mentioned," he announced, head buried deep in the tome. Buffy broke her gaze, glad to be free from the other Slayer's frigid eyes. The Wiccans breathed a collective, unconscious sigh of relief. Riley just looked piss because no one was talking to him.

" The Ravagers. A bloodthirsty group of men, whose main aim is apparently mindless chaos and slaughter. They've existed since the early twelfth century, believed to have originated from England. The original members were Celts, but they soon spread throughout Europe. Their numbers have never been more than twelve, though reports are sketchy at best. Doyle also mentioned them in his vision,"

" Twelve. Twelve men?" Buffy choked out incredulously.

" Men might be the wrong term to use, Buffy. Try beast or animal. I doubt they're even human," Dannielle replied. " They're good fighters, and insanity gives them a slight edge. They're unpredictable, actually like getting hurt, so the only way to put them down is to kill them,"

" Kill? That's a little too much isn't it?" The mere notion of killing another person set Buffy's insides quivering. She didn't want to go down that road. Ever.

" Wouldn't maiming or crippling them suffice? Injure them so they can't fight anymore?" Riley put in, frowning at Dannielle. The others were likewise casting disapproving looks at her, for even mentioning murder. Maybe they had found another Faith.

" No can do, bud. Break their arms, they'll use their legs. Break all their limbs, they'll crawl up your back and bite you. Pain isn't a big factor to them, and wounds don't affect them much," Dannielle countered, unfazed.

" So you're saying there's no other choice?"

" Exactly. Try not to think of them as men, or humans for that matter. They don't act like it anymore," 

" I'm not doing it," Buffy insisted, 'resolve face' in place. Dannielle smirked.

" I'm sure they'll appreciate it when they're shoving their swords through your belly. But they won't kill you first. They'll kill your friends, your Watcher, your family, and make you watch. Then they'll kill you,"

Even Riley blanched at the mental image. Dannielle continued relentlessly. 

" Take it from me, Buffy. I've got firsthand experience,"

" That still doesn't mean you can take the law into your own hands!" Buffy screamed, closing down on the other girl. Dannielle leaned forward eagerly; she wasn't backing down from this challenge. A strange gleam appeared in her eye, and an observant watcher would have recognized it to be the same one as when she was fighting the vampire.

" Okay then. We'll call the cops and let the Ravagers kill them too. Surround the place with squad cars, and they'll blow up the building and every other building within three blocks. They did it before, they might just do it again,"

" Those who try to run get chopped down from behind, those who try to fight die a slow, painful death. The only thing standing in between them and the town's destruction is the Slayer, but oh, she's already dead,"

Buffy blinked, then backed away. Dannielle pressed forward determinedly wanting Buffy to finish what she started.

" How do I know all this? Well, the Slayer before me wasn't Faith. It was a girl named Sarah. Her little town in Canada got completely destroyed by the Ravagers. She didn't want to kill them either,"

Buffy backed another step, Dannielle advanced one. Her voice was raw and harsh, like she was crying inside.

" There were no survivors,"

" That's enough!"

Surprisingly, the admonition came from Giles, uncharacteristically raising his voice. Dannielle showed Buffy a mouthful of teeth before letting up, crossing her arms over her chest. One eyebrow raised, one hip cocked jauntily to the side.

" Well, Buffy? What do you say now?"

Giles stepped forward and grabbed the new Slayer by the shoulder to turn her around. " Dannielle, we understand what you're saying. But I suggest that we continue this discussion tomorrow. Everyone's feeling a little tired and we should get some rest," 

His tone declared that the conversation was over. Dannielle shrugged. " Sure, whatever,"

" Do you have a place to stay?"

She looked hard at the Watcher, nearly scowling. " I don't need your fucking charity," 

Dannielle slapped Giles' hand from her shoulder and brushed past Buffy. Then she was out the door, and beyond their reach.

++++++

Tristan walked into the underground cave that Faustus currently called 'home'. It was one of many similar caves in a network of tunnels and unused sewers. From here, one could reach any building in Sunnydale, and a few outside. Tristan glanced once more at the rolled up scroll in his hand, then back at Faustus. He suppressed a shiver at the sight of the hideous man.

Faustus looked at first glance a greying corpse, somehow intact and undecayed. He resembled more like a zombie than a man, skin hanging loose on old bones. Still, his appearance was deceiving to the point of disbelief. Faustus was unnaturally strong, stronger even than the average vampire. Coupled to the fact that he was undead and practically invulnerable, Faustus was a force to be reckoned with. And since he also commanded magical forces beyond imagination, Faustus was more of a god.

" Do you have it?" he asked, his voice a gravelly, yet wet, tenor. He sat on a huge stone throne, made out of a huge boulder. He affected a regal pose, chin resting on one fist, elbow on one armrest. Tristan showed him the scroll and flicked it towards the lich with his fingers.

The parchment halted in mid-air and unfurled. Dead eyes roamed over the letters, dead lips curling into a grim parody of a smile. Still suspended in mid-air, the scroll rolled back into a tight cylinder and floated to rest on a stone pedestal that miraculously appeared out of thin air. One had to get used to Faustus' displays of power. 

" Good. I assume that the meddling professor is disposed of?"

Tristan nodded, a micro-second delay in the movement. Faustus noticed though, and his smile grew ever wider. " Now, Tristan, I want you to meet a few friends of mine, and hopefully, they'll be yours too,"

It seemed to be a cue, as five figures stepped out from the darkness of an antechamber to Tristan's right. They walked in a vague spearhead, and it didn't take long for Tristan to figure out that they were all vampires. The one in front, male, was obviously the oldest, and the sire. 

He was dressed completely in black, unsurprisingly. A muscle tee, leather jacket and denim vest covered his thickly muscled torso and his tight jeans seemed on the verge of splitting every time he moved. He was built like an outhouse and exuded a raw power Tristan hadn't seen in a long time. Three, maybe four centuries, Tristan guessed. His dark auburn hair fell to his shoulders in lank curls, looking slightly wet and greasy. Black eyes bored into Tristan's but he met the gaze evenly.

To his right were two more males, to his left, two females. The male to the immediate right of the sire caught Tristan's attention immediately. He wore a tight T-shirt, black in color, revealing every muscle in his lean frame to a good advantage, and tight blue jeans. On his arms were long silk gloves, reaching up to his elbow. His hair was dyed a bright orange, and gelled up into an array of spikes. He looked at Tristan, his brown eyes showing a mixture of lust and hunger all at one.

The other male dressed in a less attention-grabbing manner, though no more conventional. Black leather pants, black muscle tee under a red leather jacket with black sleeves. He had a mop of blond hair, partially covering his eyes.

The two females were dressed alike, all leather and tight, low-cut tank tops. The one nearer to the sire, wearing a crimson tank top, was blond and blue-eyed, with an open, innocent face and sensual eyes. But insatiable bloodlust glimmered in those eyes, and Tristan lamented those who fell under her trap.

The other looked more overtly dangerous. Her black tank top worked in perfect tandem with her black hair and dark eyes. A sneer seemed to permanently mar her beautiful features, her black painted lips curling in distaste and contempt. She licked her lips once when their eyes met, but that was all he got from her.

" Meet the Angels," Faustus announced, and Tristan bit his lip to keep from smiling. " Lucifer, Azrael, Azhael, Sophiel and Ariel,"

How pretentious, Tristan thought. The angel of death, Azrael- the male to the far right. The angel of lust, Azhael- the other male with the orange hair and bisexual tendencies, judging by the glances he kept casting at Tristan. The females had fairly obscure names, unless Faustus had been referring to the 'Little Mermaid'. And of course, Lucifer, the fallen Angel. How pretentious, he repeated silently.

" They will provide the foot soldiers of our army, the vampire minions that seem to be the main requirement for any master these days," Faustus remarked dryly. " Of course, they would serve little purpose than to distract and divide the Slayers,"

" And to die," Tristan added. Faustus nodded.

" Yes, and to die,"

If the five 'Angels' were insulted by the words, there were smart enough not to give it voice. Tristan watched them for a moment longer, inspecting them, before turning back to Faustus.

" So am I to capture the Slayers by myself, then?" 

Faustus stared hard at Tristan, trying to determine the man's thoughts. He couldn't. He allowed a thin smile to flutter on his lips before replying. " Of course not. You will have help, rest assured,"

He waved to another antechamber, this time to Tristan's left. Out came ten men, dressed in spiked leather armor and armed to the teeth with all sorts of sharp implements. Swords, daggers, spiked knuckle-dusters, axes, etc, etc. Tristan inhaled sharply as he took in the facial tattoos and the maniacal grins on their faces.

" Ravagers," he whispered, barely audible. 

" Yes, my dear Tristan, the Ravagers. And they are for you to command and to lead," Faustus said benignly, as if he expected Tristan to be pleased. All of a sudden, the five 'Angels' didn't seem too bad to Tristan. Faustus seemed to realize Tristan's reluctance. " You are displeased?"

" Yes," came the answer, quick and unhesitant. Faustus grinned again.

" I admire your candor. You wish me to dismiss them?"

Tristan was silent. The question was not as innocent as it sounded. Finally, he shook his head decisively. " No. They'll be useful,"

" Good. What about the Angels? Would you require their assistance as well?"

Another shake of the head. " Just let them do their thing. Give them free rein, but only when I say so,"

" Very well, Tristan. But remember, I want my Slayers by the next full moon. Two weeks, no more,"

Tristan was smart enough to hear the veiled and unspoken threat in the words. He gave a curt nod and considered bowing. He decided against it and opted for simply walking out. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was night, time for patrol. For Xander and Faith, patrol meant beating up a few hapless demons and vampires, then going to the nearest bar for a drink. Gunn and Doyle usually came along, though more for the drinking than the beating up of vampires. They split up, to cover more ground, traveling in pairs.

Faith and Xander were strangely silent, looking about apprehensively at the familiar surroundings. Too familiar it seemed sometimes. They were in a cemetery, one of Sunnydale's many. It looked no different than any other, but Faith and Xander had no idea that this one held a very special inhabitant.

They walked through the cemetery, unhurried, but somehow managing to appear as if they just wanted their time there to end quickly. Then Faith sensed something that quickened her pace, and Xander knew her well enough to follow without asking any questions. She headed unerringly for a crypt, a look of single-minded determination on her face. She felt something powerful in that crypt and wanted it out of her way as quickly as possibly.

She kicked open the door, vaguely surprised to find that it swung open smoothly, unlike the usual rusty creak. Immediately following the loud bang the door made came a loud British voice, cursing, " Oh, bloody hell!"

Faith moved in, gave herself just enough time to see a peroxide blond vampire standing in front of her before charging. The vampire reacted with admirable reflexes, first slapping her stake away with the back of one hand, and sending the other crashing into her jaw. She reeled slightly from the blow, then heard a loud cry of pain. It wasn't Xander, it hadn't been her so it had to be…

The vampire was clutching his temples, eyes screwed shut. Faith stepped back, confused, but knew enough about vampires to draw another stake from her jacket. Xander came up beside her, giving the vamp a puzzled glance. They'd only seen one other person act this way, and that was Doyle. But that only happened when he had a vision(migraine). So this vamp either had a migraine, or was another seer.

When the worst of the pain finally passed and he had recovered from the throes of his migraine/vision, Xander managed to get a good look at him. "Spike?"

Spike blinked at the young man, squinting. " Oh, its you. Haven't seen you around in a while. How's it going?"

Xander didn't know whether to be puzzled or scared at the vampire's casual attitude. Faith didn't take any chances, and her bruised jaw was pissing her off. She slammed Spike against a pillar, pressing her arm against his throat. " He's Spike? I expected someone taller,"

" Hey!" the indignant vampire exclaimed.

" And less wimpy," Faith continued.

" Hey!"

" Spike, what just happened to you?" Xander asked, shoving his face inches away from the vampire's. He had a lot of garlic earlier for dinner, and his breath was definitely unpleasant. Considering vampires' heightened senses, it had to be unbearable for the bleach blonde.

Spike winced as the smell hit him and resolved to stop smelling. " Migraine,"

" Take some aspirin,"

" Shouldn't we just stake him?" Faith asked, weapon already poised.

" Oy, waitaminit!" Spike protested. " I have a reason for these bloody migraines,"

" Oh, yeah? Do tell,"

" I got a chip in my head, can't hurt humans. Every time I do, it hurts," he explained, eyeing the wooden stake nervously.

" I don't believe you," Faith challenged. Spike sighed and his hand shot out to punch Xander firmly in the nose. The young man grunted in surprise and pain, but it was drowned out by the vampire's cry. Faith pouted. " I don't believe you," she said, when Spike had recovered enough to understand her.

" What more do you want? Ask Bitchy, ask her beefstick boyfriend ask anyone!" Spike shouted desperately, angrily. " I'm not faking it! You think I can't handle you, Slayer? I killed two of you!"

" Yeah, yeah, I know. But why shouldn't I just stake you, you know, just in case you get the chip out?"

" Cause, it would be the right thing to do?" the peroxide blonde offered weakly. Faith laughed, a throaty chuckle that was mocking and sensual all at once. She released him, pocketing the stake.

" Does Buffy know?" Xander asked. Spike nodded resignedly. Faith laughed some more.

" At least we know why she keeps him around," she remarked. Spike's blue eyes lit up in fury, futile though it was.

" Oy! I'll have you know that the Big Bad has come in very useful to her plenty of times before," 

" How? By making her laugh?" Faith responded. Spike opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Faith's soft hand tapped him on the cheek lightly, twice. " You're a riot, Spike,"

" See you 'round," Xander added, as they both left.

++++++

Gunn and Doyle exchanged playful banter as they strolled down the cemetery, barely paying attention. Gunn had decided against his axe, sticking to stakes and crosses instead. Doyle never needed weapons; he was one himself.

" It's not like any of us really mind," Doyle was saying.

" Speak for yourself, bro. I for one do not like sharing one shitty motel room with two slobs," Gunn poked his elbow into his friend's ribs, and received a small shove in response. " It's bad enough I gotta sleep on the floor, but the notion of cleanin' up is practically alien to you guys,"

" You didn't seem to mind the mess in your crib. Anyway, we can only afford two rooms," Doyle said. " And the moment you step foot in Faith's room is the moment you get tired of living,"

" Man, that girl has some serious issues, you get me?"

" No, not really,"

Gunn offered the Irish half-demon a withering glare. " She brings a different guy home every night, but she won't let us crash in her room. It ain't like she's shy or anything,"

" And that's important, how?"

" It's weird, dude. No one acts like that without a good reason,"

" Thus, she's got issues,"

" Exactly," Gunn pumped his fist into the air in agreement.

" Ask Xander, then. He should know what it is,"

" Hey, Doyle? you ever feel kinda jealous of Xander? You know, 'cos Faith spends so much time with him?" 

" No. They're good friends. It's expected," Doyle replied. Then he frowned. " I think,"

" Don't get me wrong, it's not like I mind or anything—"

" Shh!" Gunn's words were cut off by Doyle, who held out a hand in front of the young man to stop him. He leaned forward, listening closely. Gunn looked in the direction Doyle was staring at; torn between making a wisecrack and keeping silent and serious. Before he could make up his mind, Doyle was moving, motioning Gunn to follow him. 

Silently, the two crept forward, grass barely making a sound as their feet bent and crushed them. Gunn could hear it before he saw it, though he was unsure what 'it' was. It sounded like a scuffle, but no fight was this silent. They got closer, until their eyes were able to pierce the mists and make out the source of the noise.

It was a slim, dark-haired girl, fighting off three vampires at once. Gunn blinked, and then there were two left. He frowned as the girl whipped around, hair flying about.

" Faith?" he hazarded. Doyle shook his head.

" Too short, too thin,"

The words had barely left the Irishman's mouth when another vampire dusted, followed a second later by it's last companion.

" Wow," Gunn breathed, not quite sure why he was keeping his voice quiet.

" You can say that again," Doyle was whispering also, so Gunn decided to remain unheard.

" Wow," he repeated.

Doyle vaguely wondered why Gunn was whispering, but he shrugged it off and followed the younger man's lead. They crouched behind a tombstone, eyes peeking over the cracked marble like two schoolboys peeping into a girls' shower. Apparently, the girl- whoever she was- didn't notice them. She lingered a short while, brushing dust off her jeans and pullover before walking away. The two men waited until the girl had disappeared from view before standing and exchanging puzzled worried looks.

" Who was that?" Doyle asked, not expecting an answer. 

" The Slayer," Gunn replied, a note of finality in his voice.

" But there's only two, right?"

" Not since 99," Gunn replied.

" What happened then?"

" Ask Faith. it's her story to tell,"

Doyle looked sidelong at his friend, wondering what he was keeping secret. Finally, he nodded and turned away.

Only to come face to face with a short, large-eyed, dark-haired girl.

++++++

Slumped in his armchair, a bottle of wine dangling carelessly in one hand, cigarette hanging from two fingers, Spike was the spitting image of a dejected man. Or vampire, in his case.

He was pissed, incredibly so. Bad enough that bitchy had to come here every once in a while and get her jollies off smacking him around, now he had that new bint of Xander's. He didn't mind- much. The girl, whatever her name was, was pretty enough and she was everything Buffy wasn't. He hoped that Xander wasn't her boyfriend or anything; that would be unbearable. Bitchy had Captain Cardboard, do not let this other Slayer have that wuss Xander as a mate. A boytoy maybe, but not a mate. She deserved better.

He took a long swig from the bottle, accompanying it with a deep drag of his cigarette. The other Slayer was hot, he couldn't deny that. A hint of underlying darkness in her playful eyes, with a hidden vulnerability deep within the core of her soul. He understood why the Mayor had taken a liking to her, and maybe why she had gone to him in the first place. Any idiot with a myopic eye could see that the girl needed affection big time, like his Dru did.

Thinking about his ex soured his mood considerably. He took another drink and was in the process of bringing his cigarette to his lips when there came two polite raps on the door. Spike flicked the cigarette away, frowning. Who the in the bloody hell knocked on a crypt door? He corked the bottle, sighed and got up to answer it. Vampire or no, he still kept his manners.

He flung open the door and looked out angrily, an angry remark on his tongue. It never made it out.

In front of him, looking back imperturbably at Spike's angry visage, was Tristan Cole.

++++++

This was his second night here, and still Kaine had no idea what he was supposed to do. Soveliss was little help; the sentient weapon had been strangely silent the past few hours. Currently, Kaine was lying down on a stone coffin in an old crypt. The unyielding stone surface was a little uncomfortable, but the young warrior stoically tolerated it, considering he had no funds to rent a room.

Or get food for that matter. He was starving.

__

/Soveliss? Soveliss?/

/What is it?/

/Why are you so grumpy?/

/You almost got yourself killed last night and you ask me that?/ the weapon sounded angry.

__

/I didn't know you cared/ Kaine injected a little sarcasm into the thought.

There was a snort. _/Not for you. I just don't want to be stuck here/_

/And here I thought we were best buds/ Kaine decided enough was enough and forced a serious tone. _/What am I doing here, Soveliss? Why did you bring me here?/_

/I don't know. But whatever it is, you'll find it soon. Go out to the cemetery/

Kaine slid off the coffin and stretched, working out the kinks in his muscles. Sleeping on a stone slab is really uncomfortable sometimes. He padded silently to the door and creaked it open, peeking out to make sure no one could see him. He had brought the victim from last night to her home and left her by the doorstep. No doubt by now she'd dismissed him as a mere dream. He hoped it was a pleasant one.

He stepped outside and closed the door. No sense in leaving clues to his passing. The grass made no sound at all as he walked south, a direction picked at random. His eyes roamed the graves, searching for one that might hold a fledgling. His eyes focused on one thing, but his nose and ears were searching for others. Good thing too, because he heard something that brought his hand to his sword hilt.

Someone was walking in the cemetery, obviously not caring to keep hidden judging by the noise he made. Kaine crept towards the sound, blending into the shadows seamlessly and using the tombstones when he needed to. His efforts brought him to a crypt, one of many that dotted the cemetery. But this one was special, as the someone he had been following stopped before it and knocked on the door. Soon, the door swung open, revealing a bleached blonde man. It was plain to the young warrior that the man was a vampire and he crept closer.

Then, the stranger entered the crypt and the vampire closed the door behind him. Kaine sneaked up to the side of the crypt and pressed his ear to the cool stone, listening intently.

++++++

" That's the second time I've heard her name tonight. Is she really that popular?" the girl asked, head tilted to one side, eyes fixed firmly onto Doyle's. Gunn jumped a little and peeked over the half-demon's shoulder, then shuddered when he realized that girl had somehow managed to sneak up on them totally unnoticed.

" Umm, not really. She's just a friend of ours," Doyle choked out, after taking some time to regain his composure.

" Either of you named Xander?" she asked again. When there wasn't an answer, she answered her own question. " Didn't think so,"

" Excuse me, but who are you?" Gunn asked, taking cover behind Doyle's frame. The fact was not lost on the girl, as she smiled slightly, evilly.

" What about your names first?" she retorted, taking a step forward. Reflexively, both Gunn and Doyle took a step back. They'd seen the girl fight; they didn't want to end up on the receiving end.

" I'm Gunn, he's Doyle,"

Again the smile appeared on the girl's lips, disappearing so quickly it might not have been there at all. " What, were you late when they were giving out sidekick names?"

Both men knew better than two take offense to the insult. Both smiled sickly, as if appreciating the joke. The girl snorted, then tossed her head, dismissing them. " My name's Dannielle. As 'Pistol' there pointed out, I'm a Slayer,"

" It's not Pistol, its Gunn," he said, almost automatically, not realizing the words had come out of his mouth until too late. Dannielle smirked.

" Imaginative,"

" It ain't a nickname. My full name's Charles Gunn, spelled with two N's," he replied, a little exasperatedly. He was getting slightly pissed at the girl's superior attitude and it was rubbing raw on his hoodrat nerves, not to mention his ego. Dannielle was silent, and both men shrunk back, fearing the worst. Unexpectedly, a wide grin broke out on her face.

" I like you," she admitted. " You're cool,"

Gunn smiled back, reluctantly. The girl's cheer was infectious, and he found himself liking the girl as well, despite her attitude. Maybe it was because of the attitude. " Thanks. You're cool too,"

" Is he always like this, or is he just always like this?" Dannielle asked suddenly, jerking her thumb at Doyle, who had been gaping slightly the whole time.

" He always like this,"

" I take it you guys know Xander and Faith?"

" Yep, that we do,"

" Good. I need to see them. Can we go now?"

++++++

" Would you come in?" 

Tristan smiled, a smile devoid of any humor whatsoever. Spike stepped aside, allowing the other man freedom to enter. He glanced outside for telltale signs of other vampires or Slayers before closing the door.

" Nice to see you again, Spike,"

The vampire walked over and collapsed in his recliner, picking up his wine bottle once more. He tilted it, but found that it had been thoroughly drained. With a dramatic sigh, he set the bottle on the floor and finally regarded his visitor.

" I'd say the same to you, but I would be lying, mate. So I'll just tell you to speak your piece and sod the fuck off,"

Tristan's smile grew ever wider, and his cold blue eyes twinkled. " Spike, don't swear,"

" Yes, mum," Spike responded automatically. Tristan chuckled.

" I like you, Spike,"

" Wuzzat say 'bout you, mate? Now what d'you want?"

" Have you heard of Faustus, Spike?"

The vampire frowned and took a closer look at Tristan, trying to break his impenetrable calm. " Can't say I have. Why?"

" Faustus has something planned for the Slayers," Tristan began.

" Something unpleasant, I hope," the vampire characteristically interrupted.

" Of course. Anyway, he has… recruited me to help him carry out his plans and I, in turn, would like to recruit you," 

Spike blinked. " Where'd a nice Yankee bloke like you learn to speak like a tight ass Watcher?"

" I keep bad company, I suppose,"

" Yeah, supposedly. What do you want me to do?"

Tristan smiled. This was going easier than he'd thought. " I want you spy on the Slayers, do some reconnaissance work for me. Find out their movements, their plans, their weaknesses. Then you'll tell me,"

" What do I get?"

" Why are you still here, Spike?"

The peroxide blonde snorted. " You know that,"

" Right. The chip in your head that renders you ultimately harmless. You're worse than a fag, Spike. You're fangless," Tristan's voice dropped into a snarl and he leaned forward threateningly.

" I take offense at that,"

" But you can't do a thing about it, can you Spike?"

Spike glowered at the man, his demon itching to be let loose. But he knew as well as Tristan that to do so would be futile. " What's your point, Tristan?"

" How would you like the chip taken out?"

The widening of Spike's eyes was answer enough. He shook himself and regained his composure, changing his expression to one of suspicion and distrust. " You know I can do it," Tristan said before the vampire could make any arguments. He was stunned into silence for a while, then settled on nodding.

" What're the details?"

++++++

Xander and Faith had barely walked away from Spike's crypt when his cell phone rang shrilly, breaking the tense silence that had re-enveloped the two. He fished the small object from his jacket and frowned at it, trying to remember how it worked again. Faith groaned at his puzzled expression and grabbed the phone, jabbing the talk button so hard the plastic casing cracked.

" What?" she barked.

" Is this a bad time?" Doyle's voice sounded tinny in her ears. She softened her tone immediately.

" Sorry, Doyle. Kinda edgy, I guess,"

" That's okay. Umm, I got something really important to tell you, but I think you should see for yourself. The motel?"

" Okay. Is everything alright Doyle?" she detected the note of slight trepidation in the half-demon's voice and her concern was almost instinct.

" Yeah, it's fine, good. Umm, we'll see you at the motel, okay?"

" Okay, Doyle," Faith replied dubiously, but before she could continue, he hung up. She did likewise, looking up to see Xander directing a puzzled look towards her. " Doyle. He wants to show us something, says we should get back to the motel,"

" Is everything okay? Nobody's injured, are they?" 

" He said it was, but I think we should motor either way. He sounded tense,"

Xander nodded. The normally laid back Doyle never sounded tense, unless something bad just happened. Without any other words, the pair turned and headed back for the motel.

++++++

Doyle paced the floor in front of his bed, occasionally shooting strange looks at Dannielle. Gunn sat in a nearby chair, staring unabashedly at the bed, where Dannielle sat. She stared back at them, seemingly unperturbed. Finally, " What?" she asked, injecting a tone of exasperation into her voice. Both Gunn and Doyle shook their heads quickly.

" Nothing," Gunn said. Dannielle huffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. Before the uncomfortable silence could resume, the door opened and in walked Xander and Faith. They raised their eyebrows at the unexpected silence that greeted them. Whenever Gunn and Doyle were in the same room, they were never silent. This was probably an unprecedented event in the history of mankind.

" What's the sitch?" Xander asked, slamming the door closed. His two friends turned to Dannielle, letting her presence be answer enough. " Who's she?"

" Ask her," Gunn replied.

" Okay. Who are you?"

" Dannielle Hayle, vampire Slayer," she introduced genially. Xander and Faith exchanged worried glances. This obviously ran deeper than it seemed.

" Watcher?" Xander continued.

" Dead,"

" Uhh, okay," he nodded slowly and briefly wondered if the girl was pulling his leg. " What brings you here?"

" My Watcher told me to, right before she died. I ain't one to deny someone's last wish," Dannielle shrugged. " Your pals told me your business with the vision and all. I'm figuring we're on the same side,"

" Hope so," Faith muttered under her breath. Dannielle's gaze shot to the other Slayer and their eyes locked. 

" You're Faith," It was a statement, not a question.

" Yeah. You got any problems with that?" the taller girl asked, bracing herself for impact. There was none. Dannielle shook her head, then stood and stuck out her hand.

" None whatsoever. It's nice to finally meet you,"

Faith stared at the offered hand for a long while before accepting it and giving it a limp shake. " Yeah, likewise," she greeted uncertainly. " What's your story?"

Dannielle resumed her place on the bed and recounted her tale, basically the same one she told Buffy. To her surprise, and relief, none of the four objected when she mentioned the necessity of killing the Ravagers. " Buffy must've had a fit," Xander remarked. Dannielle's sly grin was all the confirmation and explanation he needed.

" We've met the Ravagers before," Faith said.

" Please, don't remind me," Gunn said, wincing.

" Bad?" Dannielle asked. Gunn lifted his shirt to reveal a long ragged scar than ran across his abdomen. Dannielle couldn't help but wince herself, and gain a newfound respect for the hoodrat. He was tougher than he looked. " And you all escaped alive. Excellent,"

Faith's mouthful of beer spewed all over the floor. " Escaped?" she choked out. " We beat their asses all the way to Missouri!" 

" And spent two months at the hospital after," Doyle noted. Dannielle couldn't help but laugh. This group wasn't as uptight as Buffy's. They were actually pretty cool.

" Hey, you got a place to stay?" Faith asked.

" You offerin'?" Dannielle asked in return. 

" Hell yeah. You can crash in my room,"

" Are they gonna have sex?" Doyle whispered to Gunn.

" Probably. Everyone who crashes in her room ends up having sex with her," the younger man whispered back. " We should find out later tonight,"

" Yeah, Faith grunts really loud doesn't she?"

++++++

" I don't know, Riley. I get what she's saying, but this is…is…"

" Murder?" the young soldier finished for the stuttering Slayer. She nodded resolutely and her jaw clenched in determination.

" Right. Murder. She's telling us to kill men, Riley. That goes against everything a Slayer is,"

The two were doing some late night patrolling, trying to let off some steam. Dannielle's words had obviously upset Buffy, apparent by her spaced out behavior. She would babble, then trail off into silence, much like the one she was in currently. Riley draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. She readily accepted his embrace, clinging onto him with both arms, head resting lightly on his chest. They looked like a normal couple, out for a very late night stroll- which probably led to the five vampires appearing suddenly to block their path.

" Lookee what we have here," the blonde vamp in the center said. His companions sniggered, and none more loudly than the bald one at the far right. Buffy's eyes immediately fixed onto him, marking him out as her first target. Riley raised his arms in mock surrender, backing away slightly.

" Hey, we don't want any trouble," he said, as if reasoning with the vampires. The lead vampire laughed again, then morphed into game face.

" Good. Easy pickings for us then,"

" I get the blonde," said the vampire with the long hair. Buffy sighed and slipped a stake out of her pocket. Sometimes she wondered if she should re-dye her hair. Being a blonde singled you out somehow. With a yell, she leapt forward, straight into the blonde vampire. It was caught off guard, and its heart accepted her stake without resistance. A second later, it was dust.

Riley didn't really expect Buffy's sudden charge, so he didn't move until Buffy had thrown her stake into the chest of the long-haired vamp. Then, he ran into the fray, tackling one vampire to the ground. They rolled around a bit, but he came up on top. Two sharp jabs to its face and a quick stake thrust to its chest. Riley was no longer straddling the vampire.

Buffy didn't dust the bald vampire straight away. She needed to vent a lot of negative emotions and baldy was a perfect outlet. She snapped off a right hook to its jaw, following up with a straight left into its ribs. Even as it staggered back she was backhanding it in the face, then using her shin to break two of its ribs. An uppercut to the nose and it shattered. Then she wrapped her fingers together and swung upwards, as if hitting a baseball. Her clubbed fists connected solidly with its jaw, and baldy practically flew upwards several feet, landing some distance away. Then, Buffy ran forward and staked it.

Riley didn't waste time with the last vampire. A quick exchange of blows, mostly from Riley to the vampire and it was softened up for a stake. All Riley got from it was a cloud of dust in his hair. That gave him free time to watch Buffy's virtuoso performance with baldy, and fully realize exactly how pissed off she was.

" You feeling any better?" he asked, while she brushed dust off her jacket sleeves. She busied herself with the act, continuing even though there was nothing left to brush off. Riley knew better than to press, opting to wait instead. Finally, she sighed and looked up at him.

" What do I do, Riley? I'm… God, I don't know what to do anymore," she complained. With a forlorn wail, she smothered her face in her hands and dropped onto a tombstone. Riley knelt down beside her, hand on her shoulder. " I understand what she's saying. These men are dangerous, they killed her Watcher for Chrissakes! But they're still men, and I can't kill men. I'll end up being just like Faith, and I don't want that. Never,"

" So don't kill them," Riley suggested, just to make her continue her tirade and let it all out. 

" Will anything else work? Even Giles agreed, they have to be killed,"

" So if Giles agrees, then it's justified. He's a Watcher. Your Watcher,"

" But I can't do it! It's a Slayer's duty to protect humankind, not kill them!" Buffy countered.

" But these Ravagers, they've set themselves apart from mankind. Their actions prove it. And if they really are coming here, shouldn't you protect this town and its people, too?" Riley argued patiently, but urgently. Buffy lifted her face and met Riley's gaze, eyes puffy and teary. " Your duty is to them first,"

She nodded, hesitantly, but she nodded. " Anyway, I'll be there with you," he finished. She smiled through the tears and allowed herself to be engulfed in his warm embrace.

++++++

Kaine, his ear still pressed to the crypt wall bolted to his feet as the door abruptly opened. He stopped breathing completely, and melted into the shadows. He saw the stranger, Tristan, he learned from his eavesdropping, leave the crypt. He gripped the hilt of his sword so hard that it hurt his knuckles. He took a step forward, intending to enter the crypt and slay the vampire.

__

/Where do you think you're going?/

/I'm gonna kill the vampire. He's a danger to the Slayers. Must be the reason why I'm here/

/No/ The disapproval was plain. _/One of the reasons. Anyway, you heard them. He's harmless as long as he has the chip/_

/So, I should go after Tristan instead?/

/No. Be careful Kaine. He's dangerous/ Soveliss paused. _/Go find the Slayers instead/_

/How do I do that?/

/Pay attention, Kaine. Your answer is directly behind that wall/

There was an indication towards the wall of the crypt Kaine was leaning against. He grinned and shook his head wryly. _/Thanks/_

/Don't mention it/

Kaine rose to his full height, six feet one inch, and strode purposefully to the door. Then he kicked it open. The door flew off its hinges, traveling a few feet through the air before falling to the stone floor with a loud clang. Spike the vampire was on his feet, squinting at the entrance. Kaine had the notion that the vampire had bad eyesight.

" Bloody hell! Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" he shouted, livid in his fury. Dawn was barely a few hours away and he was going to have a hard time putting that door back together. 

" Wouldn't want to seem polite," Kane replied dryly, lips pressed together in a thin smile. Spike turned from the fallen door towards his latest visitor. When he saw Kaine's form of dress, his lips parted in a toothy smile.

" What's this? Missed the superhero convention?" he quipped. Kaine strode in, hand resting on his sword hilt. 

" Something like that," he replied, giving the crypt's interior a cursory glance. " Tell me, Spike wasn't it? What do you know about the Slayers?"

" How'd you know my name?" the vampire retorted, suspicious. He didn't like imperious type people, coming into the Hellmouth like they owned it, trying to usurp the title of Big Bad from him.

" Heard you talking with your friend earlier," Kaine waved towards the general direction of the door, and the direction Tristan had come from. " Interesting conversation, don't'cha think?"

" What d'you want with the Slayers?"

Kaine drew in a sharp breath. " Spike, you're testing my patience. What I want with them is none of your business,"

" I'll make it my business," Spike replied menacingly, allowing his demon side forth. He rushed forward at Kaine, who sighed. There was a sudden burst of movement, and Spike thought he heard a whiplash. Anyway, the next thing he knew, he was pressed against the wall, a forearm pressed against his throat and a sword-point tickling his belly.

" Now, if you want to continue living, or un-living, you tell me what you know,"

__

/That was very good, Kaine. You're getting better/

/Thanks/

" Alright, alright. The original Slayer is usually at a magic shop, her Watcher owns it. I can give you the address. The rogue Slayer, I have no idea where she stays," Spike forced through a constricted throat.

__

/Watcher? Rogue Slayer?/

/Magic isn't as advanced in this dimension as it is ours, Kaine. My role is served by normal humans, called Watchers. Its fallible, but serves its purpose well enough, I suppose/

/What's this about a rogue Slayer?/

/You don't think that concept exists solely in our world, do you Kaine?/

Kaine loosed his grip and let Spike fall to the floor. " About the offer you were made earlier," Kaine used his sword to lift Spike's chin, so he could look into his eyes. " I don't suppose you'll be accepting it,"

" Oh, why not?"

" Cause I'll be making you a better one," Kaine answered. " Protect the Slayers, make sure they come to no harm at all, and if you do a satisfactory job, I'll let you live. Or un-live,"

Spike growled, extremely pissed. He moved with all the speed that he could muster, driving his fist upward into Kaine's groin. Only Kaine wasn't there anymore. He had somehow evaded Spike's fist and replaced his sword blade exactly where his groin had been. It resulted in Spike driving his knuckles through a few inches of cold steel.

" Aaargh!" he shrieked, wrenching his hand free and cradling it to his chest. He was lucky not to have lost any fingers. Kaine regarded him with a slight smile and shook his head slightly.

" I'll be watching you, Spike. Don't do anything stupid,"


	4. Chapter 4

" They didn't have sex," Gunn noted mournfully, as he and Doyle headed for the convertible. " She had her own room,"

" Dannielle?" Doyle looked mildly amazed, but shrugged. " Taking in the relative state of disrepair this place is in, anyone can get a room, I guess,"

" You know, sometime you two are so close, I think there's something other than mere friendship," 

They both turned to see Xander coming up behind them, smiling broadly. Doyle snorted, but pointedly took a large step away from Gunn. The young black man merely flipped Xander the bird.

" Xand-man, this here ain't my friend. He's my companion," he said. " There's a world of difference,"

" Not to mention a world of space," Doyle added, indicating the empty air between him and Gunn. Xander shook his head, chuckling. He hopped into the backseat as Gunn and Doyle slid into the front. " Maybe you should sit a the back, mate,"

Gunn looked at Doyle, then at Xander, who shrugged minutely. With a loud sigh, the bald hoodrat climbed out of the passenger seat and sat next to Xander. " We don't feel physically attracted to each other, do we?" he was sure to clarify first.

" Nope. It's strictly platonic," Xander replied, emphasized with a shake of the head. " I'm straight, you're straight, but Doyle… we're uncertain,"

" Must be the demon blood," Gunn was quick to join in the ribbing.

" Unless the two of you want to find yourselves flying face first into a lamp post, I suggest you shut the fuck up," Doyle snarled from the driver's seat, revving up the engine. All three fell into an immediate silence. " Why do women always take so long?" Doyle grumbled, after five minutes of waiting.

" 'Cos we wanna look good for you guys," a voice suddenly said. Faith sat shotgun, grinning cheekily. 

" And you say we're unappreciative," Dannielle added as she hopped in next to Xander. " Hands off, buster, unless you wanna eat through a straw the rest of your life," she warned, causing the young man to shy away. This brought him closer to Gunn, who pushed him back towards Dannielle.

" Get off me, you fag!" 

Unexpectedly, Dannielle's eyes lit up. " You mean he's gay?" she said in mock wonder. " Then you can sit next to me, baby,"

She sidled up close to Xander, throwing one leg over his thigh. Xander recovered from his shock admirably fast, draping an arm over her shoulders. He also shot Gunn a surreptitious wink of gratitude, and a thumbs up. Gunn replied with a raised finger of his own. Doyle muttered under his breath and drove off, Faith's husky laughter filling the car.

" Oh, by the way, Dannielle, I'm not gay," Xander said, several minutes later. The Slayer responded by shifting to sit on the youth's lap, wrapping both arms around his neck.

" That's even better. And here I thought all the cute guys were gay," she replied. Xander nudged the sullen Gunn in the ribs.

" You hear that, man? She thinks I'm cute,"

" You won't be for long if you keep poking me," his friend mumbled, shoving Xander's elbow away. He slumped in his seat, scowling at Xander's apparent luck with girls. It just wasn't fair sometimes.

++++++

Kaine spent most of the day perched on the roof of the Magic Box, the magic shop Spike had directed him to. With one ear pressed to the ceiling, he heard every word that was exchanged within the shop's rear section. He'd seen a car full of people drive up to the shop a few hours ago and he'd gotten enough time to identify them. Two girls, obviously the Slayers. Three men, of which one was half-demon. The other two were unremarkable, as far as he could tell.

He kept a steady conversation with Soveliss all the while, assessing the key figures and figuring out what to do next. He wasn't hungry anymore. Spike had bought him some food. He had found Spike to be a nice person actually, after the initial bad blood had run out. He couldn't help being prejudiced against vampires, he was trained to do it.

Anyway, he found that there were three Slayers, Buffy, Faith and Dannielle. There were other names tossed about in the conversation, but he paid them little heed. Introductions were made between them, though Kaine detected an underlying note of tension and discomfort between the two groups. Soveliss found this to be of some concern. Although they were not openly arguing, they did not trust each other fully. This was especially clear between the Slayers.

__

/You'll have to do something about that/

/Like what? I'm not a counselor!/ Kaine had retorted. _/Anyway, I can't force them to trust each other, that's worse than not trusting/_

/You'll figure something out/ Soveliss replied cryptically.

The rest of the conversation was basically a debate on the strategies and actions to be taken. Buffy and her friends proposed a defensive pose until they could find out more about the enemy they faced; Faith and her friends wanted to hunt them out. Dannielle finally forced a compromise. Be defensive while they found out what they actually faced, then they hunt it down. 

__

/That's not a bad idea/ Kaine remarked. _/I'm starting to like this girl/_

/Don't/ was the reply he got.

Kaine thought it was a blessing that the two groups didn't come to blows. But the animosity was still palpable, and he knew that something would escalate before the day was over. And he was right.

++++++

Xander looked at Buffy with undisguised contempt and hatred, his nostrils flaring. He rose to his feet, shrugged off Gunn's hand and stared down the Slayer. " What the fuck!?" he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. " Angel? Angel? You are not gonna call Angel!"

" Oh, you're gonna stop me, Xander?" Buffy shot back.

" Damn right, I am! If he comes here, I'm leaving and fuck the consequences!"

" Go ahead, its not like we need you!"

" That's always your story, isn't Buffy? You don't need me," Xander's voice dropped to harsh whisper so soft Kaine had to strain to hear him. " But you know it's just an excuse for your guilt,"

" Guilt? What do I need to feel guilty for?" Buffy sounded confident, but Kaine heard the catch in her voice. Something had hit close to the mark.

" For ruining my life. For letting Cordelia and Jenny die. Angel killed them both, Buffy, never forget that," 

Kaine couldn't see, but he was sure Xander jabbed a finger at Buffy. " And it was your fault,"

" You think I don't know that?" Buffy's voice had also gotten quiet. " You think I don't remember?"

" Yes. I do think that. Because you were so quick to let him come back, so quick to forgive him, that you forgot all of us. You forgot that he'd hurt us more than he hurt you, because getting him back meant that your pain went away. And you lied to us about it, Buffy. To all of us,"

Silence filled the room. The tension was so thick someone could have cut it with a sharp fingernail. The sound of heavy breathing filled Kaine's ears and he wondered if Xander's sails had run out of wind. 

" It was the most selfish act I'd ever seen anyone do. But I let it go, Buffy. Because you were my friend, because I loved you, I let it go. He made you happy, and I didn't mind despite the fact that I felt like I was betraying Cordelia every time I was in the same room with him,"

Apparently Xander still had a long way to go, Kaine surmised.

" I sacrificed a part of myself for you, Buffy. And how did you repay me? You cast me out. All of you. You threw me out of your fucking little band and forgot about me. Up till now I couldn't decide who had hurt me worse, Angel or you. Now I have,"

Kaine knew he was crying. Maybe someone else was too, but he couldn't be sure. " Fuck you all," Xander finished, then he turned and walked away. Kaine peeked over the side and saw him leave the shop, disappearing into an alleyway. Kaine breathed a little sigh of relief. Xander would get some fresh air and think a little bit, while the others inside would calm down and try to continue. 

How wrong he was.

" Buffy, stop crying. Please," said a small, female voice. One of Buffy's friends, Kaine thought. " What Xander said, he didn't mean it. It was completely unjustified,"

" Unjustified! What the fuck do you mean, unjustified?" interrupted another voice. Female, throaty, deep. Faith. " We all fucking know that it was fucking justified! I know it, you know it, she knows it!"

" Faith, now is not the time—" Kaine identified the speaker as the Watcher, Giles.

" Fuck that! Now is exactly the time! What Xander said was right, B! He was the greatest friend you could ever have had, and you fucking threw him away!" 

Faith was given to histrionics, loud ones. Kaine had to pull his ear away from the ceiling to ease some of the pain.

" You're selfish, B, no doubt about that! You pushed Xander away, you threw me off a building to save your precious boytoy and know what!? He ain't even here! You dropped him and picked up the next college beefstick you saw!"

Kaine had no idea who she was talking about and had no time to figure it out as she continued rapid fire. " You forgot us! Xander, me! You're the only thing that's important to you, B! Xander was right," Faith's voice dropped into a hard accusatory one. " Fuck you all,"

She walked away and so did her two friends. Kaine saw them leave the shop, but Faith went a different way from the half-demon and the black man. Turning his attention back to the shop's interior, he realized that Buffy's sobbing had resumed again.

__

/If this goes on, Tristan won't need Spike to 'sow seeds of discord'/ Kaine noted. _/All he has to do is reap the rewards/_

/You should do something about this/

/Like what? What am I supposed to do, Soveliss? I'm open to suggestions/

There was no answer, and Kaine wasn't expecting one anyway.

++++++

The sun had set, and it was time for a little laying about. It used to be time for hunting but considering his current chipped condition, there was little chance of that happening. If there was one thing about Sunnydale that everyone could agree on, it was that the town was never boring. The unexpected happened, all the time and tonight was no exception.

" Well, if it isn't the other Slayer. What's wrong, not getting any from that wimp, Xander?" he loaded the remark with as much sarcasm he could. The brunette shot him a sparing glance, then went back to studying her boots.

" Xander ain't my boy. And he ain't a wimp either. So fuck off already, Spike," she suddenly said. Spike smirked. The threat didn't have as much steel or fire in it, so he could tell she wasn't much up to bullying anyone. He perched himself on the bench, careful not to get too close.

" My, a little testy, aren't we?" he replied glibly. Who said he couldn't hunt anymore? Here was a perfect target, ripe for the pickings. " Why, that bitch Buffy whipped your ass again?"

" Spike, I'm not in the mood, okay. Get lost," she snarled. Still no fire.

" No can do, Slayer. This is a chance too good to pass up," Spike lit a cigarette and took a drag. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl staring hungrily at the fag. Hiding a smirk, he offered it to her. Their eyes met and locked for several minutes. She gingerly plucked the cigarette out of his hands. " I didn't know Slayers smoked," he commented off-handedly. Something in the way the girl held herself reminded him so much of…

Let's not go there.

" Not all Slayers are like, Buffy," she replied. The name was uttered like a curse.

" I detect some animosity there,"

" Huh?"

Smiling, Spike lit another cigarette. " I said, I sense some bad vibes,"

" Tell me about it," she snorted, flicking the spent cigarette onto the grass. The glowing blue end twirled away into the darkness, disappearing in the grass.

" It ain't my story, luv. You tell me,"

The girl looked at him sidelong, then shook her head. " Okay, have it your way," Spike shrugged and leaned back in the bench, draping his arms over the backrest. She, on the other hand, sat with her knees hugged to her chest, her head lowered so her long hair spilled over her face. The silence, though tense, wasn't uncomfortable. Spike lit another cigarette, offering it to her.

" Thanks," she said, accepting it. Her voice was hoarse, and raw. Spike narrowed his eyes, studying what little he could see of her face. " What?" she asked, when she noticed.

" You've been crying, luv,"

" I know,"

" Why?"

She hesitated, and Spike thought she wasn't going to talk. Unexpectedly, she did. " Its, B. And Sunnydale. And Xander,"

" What about 'em?" he prodded.

" I kept dreaming about coming back here, kept playing the scene over and over again. I knew what I was gonna say, I knew what I was gonna do. But when the time came, I froze. I couldn't fucking speak. I was too scared,"

" What'd she do to you to make you so afraid?"

" She stabbed me. And pushed me off a building,"

" Ouch. Well, at least you came out of it fine," 

" I was in a coma for eight months," 

Spike was lost for words. " Umm, you look real good, though," he stammered. She didn't seem to have noticed.

" Xander told me I flatlined. Twice. Guess that's where Dannielle came from," she continued. 

" Dannielle?"

" Third Slayer,"

Spike felt faint. There were three Slayers now? Damn, he hated this town! " Things couldn't get any worse, could they?"

" What? Oh, vampire,"

" You make that sound like it's a bad thing," Spike protested hotly. The girl offered him a glimmer of a smile.

" It is,"

" Haha, very funny,"

" Hey, you brought it up," she actually laughed this time. Did he have that effect on everyone? God, he hoped not.

++++++

Dannielle watched it all with a detached amusement. It was almost like one of those soap operas Mom liked to watch. The old boyfriends, the jilted lovers, the dead girlfriends. Someone could make a lot of money exploiting all this.

Currently, Xander, Faith, Gunn and Doyle had left. Buffy was weeping in her chair, Willow and Riley were trying to console her. What a picture of love and friendship. If all that stuff Xander and Faith said was true, Dannielle didn't think that Buffy would get this sorta treatment right now. That meant one thing: there was another side to the story. Would it be worth it, to find out?

" Aren't you gonna do something?" she directed the question to Giles, who had wandered over near her to shelve one of his books. He looked mildly surprised to find her talking to him, and he abruptly snatched off his glasses and began wiping them on a piece of cloth. Dannielle looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

" Not exactly. I think that they should work this out themselves," he finally said.

" Kinda hard if Xander and Faith aren't here, don't'cha think?"

Again Giles looked surprised. " What does Faith have to do with it?"

" Damn, she was right. You did forget her," she replied with an incredulous shake of her head.

" I beg your pardon—"

" Beg all you want. But its true, Giles. It took a lot out of her to even come here, and you don't even acknowledge her existence. No wonder she's pissed,"

" Well, if she came here expecting forgiveness, especially after what she's done—"

Dannielle cut him off once again. " No. She doesn't want forgiveness. She just wanted closure. I can tell she doesn't give a shit whether Buffy forgives her or not, but she wants, she needs to know what Buffy really feels for her. What you feel,"

" Well, that outburst brought her no closer to her aim," Giles was ridiculously pleased to actually be able to finish a sentence this time. But Dannielle fixed him a flat, exasperated stare in response.

" Jeez, Giles. I thought you were the reasonable one. The only reason Faith blew up was because of Xander,"

" So you're saying that Xander incited her to act that way?"

" No!" Dannielle almost shouted out, but brought herself under control at the last minute. " What I'm saying is that Xander's her friend, her best friend. So considering your treatment of Xander just now, it was no surprise to me," she paused, frowning. " Faith's possessive, I guess,"

" So what do you expect Buffy, us, to do?" Giles asked.

" Are you dense or something? Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Dannielle threw her arms up into the air and stalked off to the counter. Giles looked at her concernedly, then turned away, deep in thought.

++++++

Up on the roof, Kaine smiled broadly. _/I really like that girl/_

/Would I be right in assuming that to protest would be a waste of energy?/

/Damn sure/

Kaine sensed a sudden emptiness, and he knew that Soveliss had withdrawn somewhere to sulk quietly. He grinned wryly and set his ear to the ceiling again. Buffy had stopped crying and was claiming her guilt in between wracking sobs. Kaine winced. He'd never encountered a more childish Slayer before. Willow and Riley, on the other hand were trying to comfort her, tell her that it wasn't her fault. 

__

/Soveliss?/

/What?/ he sounded irritated.

__

/What can you tell me about this dimension?/

/Well, since you asked so impolitely… Earth is a mixture of magic and technology. Demons and vampires live in relative secrecy, most humans don't know of their existence. What makes Earth so special is its balance. It has perfect equilibrium between magic and technology, demon and human/

/What's the use of a Slayer then?/

/Considering the ignorance of most humans, they become easy prey for the demons. Slayers are to keep the balance intact. Most don't realize this however/

/Hellmouths?/

/One, right here in this town/

/Explains the high number of supernatural creatures/

/That's a scientific term. I'm impressed, Kaine/

The young warrior grinned inanely. _/You're a bad influence, I guess/_

The huffy silence that followed only served to widen his smile. There was the sudden sound of someone walking, quite loudly, in the alleyway behind him. Kaine flattened himself to the roof and surreptitiously peeked over the side. Strangely, there was no one. Kaine frowned, then heard a peculiar sound. His eyes widened to the size of plates and he leapt to his feet, drawing Soveliss and whirling around in one smooth motion.

Just in time to have a body impale itself on the blade. 

The shock coursed through his arm, jarring his bones. But he kept his grip on the sword and kicked the dead body off the blade. Upon closer inspection, Kaine realized that it was not a human. Shiny black skin, that looked and felt like oil, long limbs and a completely hairless torso. It had no ears or discernible features on its face, and two oval patches of white passed for its eyes. Its fingers were long and slender, ending in claws. Its feet ended in a paw-like snub, with claws as well.

/What in the Nine Hells is that?/ he asked Soveliss.

/Nightshade. They hunt in packs/

Without another word, Kaine vaulted off the edge of the building and burst in the door.

++++++

Dannielle watched Buffy out of the corner of her eye and took note of the way her friends fawned over her. It disgusted her, to say the least. How deluded could people get? 

One consolation was the fact that Giles and Willow's girlfriend, Tara, had carefully set themselves apart from the other two. Tara sat with a bemused expression on her face, although the way her hands fiddled showed her concern. Giles had retired to one of the chairs, pretending to read. It was obvious that Dannielle's words had struck a chord and he repeatedly took off his sunglasses and wiped them on a cloth.

Dannielle hid a smile and turned away from the scene to inspect one of the statues on a nearby shelf. She set it down and her gaze wandered over to the wall, distracted. It had nothing remarkable about it, accept for the way shadows danced across its surface. Interesting, the shadows looked like one of those aliens from the X-Files. 

Dannielle frowned and her mind snapped back to reality when she realized that there was no light source behind her, and definitely nobody to cast a shadow. She turned back to Buffy and her eyes widened as she saw two of those shadows creeping up on her. " Buffy! Watch your back!" she screamed as she launched herself into a collision course with the foremost shadow. Buffy got to her feet just after Dannielle flew overhead.

And slammed headfirst into the wall. Somehow, she had passed right through the shadow-thing, and continued along her headlong path. Buffy and her friends scattered to far ends of the shop as more shadows appeared out of the walls. Dannielle groggily got to her feet, trying to clear the fog that had set in. One shadow passed in front of her; she reached out to grab the thing, but her arms passed right through its body. Her eyes narrowed and she lunged forward to punch it, but again, her fist met something as insubstantial as air.

Still the shadows closed in on Buffy and Riley, who stood back to back. Willow flattened herself against one wall, then nearly leapt out of her skin when a shadow materialized directly beside her. She yelped and ran along the wall to Dannielle's side, using the third Slayer as a protective shield. Tara and Giles stood at the bookshelves, gripping it as if wishing they could scale to flimsy object to safety. But the shadows seemed to ignore them and headed straight for Buffy. Dannielle did a quick headcount and got up to a total of thirty-seven before she lost count. In the swirling midst of black bodies, it was hard to tell the difference between one shadow-thing and the other. It seemed that whatever made them insubstantial to humans applied for their own kind as well.

Then one of them acted, leaping, arms outstretched, at Buffy. The Slayer reacted by pure instinct, driving her fist into its chest. Surprisingly, the blow connected, sending the shadow flying back, through its brethren, and through the wall, where it disappeared from view. Buffy grinned and both she and Riley charged the surrounding ring of shadows, fists flying.

Nothing happened.

Once again, their attacks passed unobstructed through the bodies of their enemies. Buffy relented and stepped back, Riley following her lead a second later. They glanced at each other, then at the unmoving mass of black bodies. Then Buffy dived into the mass, thinking to pass right through the bodies and come out the other side. She was met with a solid wall of resistance, pushing her back with a force that stunned her momentarily. Again, she and Riley exchanged looks.

They were screwed.

It was then that the door burst open, giving way to a slim figure yelling bloodthirsty warcries.

++++++

Dannielle saw dimly through the swirl of black, a young man, lean and wiry, wielding a glinting sword. He charged headfirst into the shadows, and as she expected, he ran through them. But he checked his run and stopped when he reached the center of the circle, stopping before and astonished Riley and a suspicious Buffy. 

" Hello," he greeted, grinning impudently. " Not the best of circumstances to meet, but you have to make do sometimes,"

Then one of the shadows leaped out at him, arms spread wide. He whipped around, his sword flashing in a glimmering arc, shearing through the shadow-thing's head as easily as if it were butter. He completed his turn and once again faced Buffy, amazed this time.

" Nightshades, incorporeal. Wait till they attack before you do," he said, demonstrating by running his blade through one of the shadows. It did no harm to the thing, the nightshade. " They have to be solid to attack you, so you have to time your attack just right,"

As if one of the shadows wanted to prove him wrong, it attacked, claws extended. He ducked smoothly under the wild swing, then lunged, holding his sword two-handed. The blade met solid flesh, and the nightshade went limp, brackish black blood oozing from the wound. The young warrior kicked the carcass off his blade and winked at Buffy.

Dannielle decided that enough was enough. She walked forward, not slowing even when she encountered the first shadow. Instead, she steeled herself and walked through it. It was a strange feeling, like she was engulfed by a thick, warm mist. It was disconcerting and she hastened her steps to get it over as quick as she could. After what seemed like an eternity, she emerged through to the other side, behind Buffy. Now she understood why the man had run.

He grinned again when he saw her, tilting his head in acknowledgement. " Glad you could join us," 

He had an odd, musical accent she couldn't quite place. Maybe Eastern Europe, but she was no expert on language. He brandished his blade, saluting, she realized. Something in his eyes alerted her and he opened his mouth. Before he could utter a word, she pivoted on her heel, foot flying out in a roundhouse kick. Slayer agility and coordination allowed for the move to connect, and the attacking nightshade flew out to the streets.

Then the battle began in earnest. The nightshades seemed to take the loss of its fifth comrade to be the limit and they attacked in unison. Standing back to back in a defensive ring, the four managed to repel the first wave. The young stranger made use of the space allowed, swinging his blade in wide arcs, singing and laughing gaily. Something told Dannielle that he liked what he did.

Abruptly, they stopped. Dannielle was caught off balance and almost stumbled off her feet. She checked herself in time and got into a defensive posture, just waiting. The nightshades seemed to realize this, and they stopped, standing still once again.

Then they attacked again.

Only this time, it wasn't the mad rush of the first time. Instead, they formulated a pattern, attacking in turn. Dannielle found herself facing one shade from the front, only to have it suddenly fade out. Too late, one shade came in from the right and scratched its claws across her ribs. She flinched; the wound wasn't deep, but it stung something fierce. Her hand flew out on reflex, heading for the one that had just hit her, but she met nothing. Nothing solid anyway.

One shade suddenly came from the left and Dannielle was quick enough to guard for blows from her right or the front. She managed to catch one fist on her forearm and her fist snapped a blow to the shadow's head. It crumpled under the hit, falling back. It was immediately replaced by another.

This was going nowhere fast.

++++++

Willow and Tara huddled together by one of the scattered chairs, watching the battle unfold before their eyes. They could do nothing. The sort of lightning quick counterattacks the fight called for was far beyond either of their capabilities. They were witches, not Slayers. Giles was at the shelf, frantically searching for some way to get rid of the throng of shadows.

They watched in surprise as the young stranger tumbled through the swirling mist of bodies, somersaulting across the floor. He came to a stop in front of them, kneeling and smiling broadly.

" You wouldn't happen to have matches would you?"

" M-matches? What f-for?" Willow stuttered, somehow rendered nervous by the impressive warrior in front of her. All his muscles were clearly defined beneath that tight suit of his, except for the ones covered by the sweatshirt. Still, it left little for the imagination and if Willow wasn't with Tara…

" Well, if you have matches and a whole lot of paper, you could get a fairly big fire. That would be very useful," he replied, gripping his sword tight. Willow noticed the gem in the crosspiece was glowing, as if emitting its own blue light. But her attention was taken when he said 'fire'.

" Fire? We can give you fire!" she exclaimed gleefully. Pointing a finger at one of the nightshades, she called out, "Arsum!"

Immediately, her target exploded in a blaze of flames, disappearing into nothingness. Tara followed her lead, calling out, " Arsum!" and grinned when another one of the shadows was engulfed by flames. The young man actually clapped.

" Very good! Keep it up, if you don't mind. It'll come in very handy,"

With that, he hopped to his feet and threw himself back into the fray, whooping madly. Willow pointed and called out again, cheering when another nightshade was reduced to nothing.

++++++

__

/Were you thinking of something along those lines/

/Yes, actually. What a stroke of luck, to find two witches here/

/Luck had nothing to do with it, Soveliss. They hang with the Slayer remember?/

/Quite. Oh, look out/

Kaine instinctively ducked when the silent warning was given. He slashed low, aiming for the knees and was rewarded by a nightshade tumbling to the floor. He rolled on the floor, coming up sword first to parry a fistful of claws, quickly rolling his wrist and sweeping his blade across the shade's belly. What passed for its insides came tumbling out, and Kaine jumped to the side as yet another nightshade swung its claws at him.

__

/Oh. Don't let it touch your head. Drains your energy/ Soveliss remarked.

__

/I take it you've had firsthand experience?/

/Don't remind me, please/

Kaine grinned and swung down at a claw that came up from below. The razor sharp blade cut through the limb with the barest of resistance and the severed arm twitched helplessly on the wooden planks of the shop. He never stayed in one place for longer than a second, bounding about like an insane hare on caffeine. Shadows swung harmlessly at him, wind whistled where their claws missed his head by mere inches. In return, he swiped at their outstretched arms and unprotected torsos with deadly accuracy, sending bodies and body parts twitching on the floor behind him.

All around, nightshades exploded in small conflagrations, thinning the ranks severely. Kaine whooped as he lopped the head off one shade, then just barely managed to duck under a set of claws. Soveliss flashed in the moonlight, reflecting one of the small flames the witches had conjured up. A hand fell to the floor, bleeding.

++++++

Buffy tried her best to keep her mind on the nightshades surrounding her, but it was quite impossible, what with the young stranger bouncing about like the Mad Hatter and the March Hare combined into one maniacal form. His grace and speed was just amazing, his reflexes just short of bestial. She'd never seen someone move like that before.

No one but… Faith and… Dannielle. And her.

But they were Slayers and all Slayers were girls. Weren't they?

Her thoughts took her mind far away from the fight and she paid for it. A fist slammed into her jaw, its progressed unheeded until it had reached its destination. Buffy recoiled, more from the surprise than the force of the blow. Already the shades were advancing, taking up the space she had just recently, if accidentally, vacated. 

Suddenly, the leading shade exploded, burning bright before her eyes for a while. When she opened them, she saw only two left.

Willow, she thought, unable to keep from grinning. I love that girl.

Then her forearm came up to block a blow, and she kicked out to the other side, connecting with shadow flesh.

The fight raged on.

++++++

They could see that the shadows had been drastically reduced in number. So far, they had come away with only minor scratches, but the quickly dissolving nightshade corpses on the floor revealed the victorious side.

Apparently, the shades came to the same conclusion, and stopped their attack. Disappearing once more into the walls, they fled the shop, until no trace of them could be seen. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she was breathing hard. Panting actually. She hadn't done that in a long time.

The others were likewise relaxing, trying to catch their breaths. Riley clutched his side, where a nightshade had scored several deep lines into his ribs. " Is everyone okay?" Buffy called out, looking about. She was answered by nods all around, although Riley's was a little pained. Dannielle had already focussed her attention on the young stranger and was bearing down on him. Strangely enough, he wasn't breathing hard, was even sweating much.

He was strangely tense, face fixed into a mask of concentration, as if trying to sense something. Buffy strained her ears, but got nothing. Dannielle ignored all this and her hand reached out for his shoulder. But before she could clamp it down, he whirled around and shouted, " Everyone get out! Now!"

The urgency in his voice, and the way his eyes widened chilled Buffy. Must be something really bad, she thought, vaguely realizing that she wasn't running for the door. " Now!" he barked again, and only then did they react. Willow, Tara and Giles bolted for the front door, Buffy helped Riley to his feet. Dannielle stared suspiciously at the man, but did as he said, running out the door.

He waited until everyone had left then came barreling out, head ducked as if expecting a crash. Buffy was tense in anticipation, not knowing what was worse. The waiting or the event about to happen.

Then, from out of the shop, a figure rose. At first, it looked like another shadow, walking across the wall. But then it grew in size, becoming steadily larger and larger. It rose from a kneeling position, then stood at its full height. Buffy was its body reach the top of the shop, and its upper chest and head couldn't be seen. It had run out of wall to cast itself upon, she realized with morbid horror.

Then it stepped out.

Easily three times Riley's height, it towered over them. It even blocked out the moon. It looked just like another nightshade, only twenty feet tall. Its claws were the size of the stranger's sword and then some. It's thighs were the size of Buffy's body, and it seemed whatever firepower Willow or Tara could send at it would be nothing but pinpricks. Buffy stepped back in shock, deciding on an answer. Dannielle gasped and Giles took off his glasses, as if not believing his eyes. The stranger almost dropped his sword, although it hung limp in his hand. His next words roughly said what everyone had on their minds.

" Oh, fuck,"

++++++

Gunn and Doyle found Xander at a sleazy bar finishing what seemed to be his second bottle of vodka. He was obviously drunk, given the way he squinted at them and slurred a, " Waddya want?" 

Gunn winced. Xander's voice sounded like his larynx had been torn apart. His eyes were no consolation. Bloodshot and puffy, he had been literally crying into his drink. He sniffed and up ended another shot of vodka, grimacing as the burning liquid went down his throat.

" You let him drink this much?" Gunn asked the bartender accusingly, scowling. He shrugged, then turned away to wipe an already shiny glass. Gunn shook his head in frustration and looked back to his friend, only to see Doyle holding the bottle in a familiar way.

" Not bad, I have to say," the Irishman said, sniffing the contents. Then he downed a small sip, an appreciative expression coming over his face a while later. " Not bad at all. Makes you wonder where a dive like this gets such good beer, don't it?"

" No, it doesn't actually. Now put that down and lets get him out of here before he collapses," Gunn chided, prying the glass out of Xander's recalcitrant fingers. It took a lot of grappling before he managed to do so, and he immediately grabbed hold of Xander's arm before he could make an attempt to retrieve his glass. Doyle took one look at Gunn's face and sighed, placing the vodka bottle back onto the counter. What a waste of good drink.

" 'S'all my fault," Xander mumbled. " I shooden haf exploded- sploded like dat. Now dey're all gonna die an is all my fault,"

" Hey, no one's gonna die, Xander, and you're not guilty of anything," Gunn said, pulling the severely inebriated man to his feet. " I should've expected something like that to happen,"

Doyle slung Xander's left arm over his shoulders, taking some of the burden off Gunn. But considering how Xander could barely keep his feet, bringing him all the way back to the motel was gonna be hard work. They got a few steps toward the door, when the bartender's irate voice called out after them, " Hey! He hasn't paid for his drink yet!"

" Check him," Gunn said, and Doyle used his free hand to search through Xander's pockets. Finding nothing there, he slid his hand into Xander's jacket, making him giggle inanely. 

" Stupid sod's got nothin' on him!" he exclaimed.

" Great," Gunn mumbled under his breath. Shaking his head, he fished his own wallet out of his back pocket. " Hold 'im will ya?" 

He stormed over to the bartender and counted out the bills. Suddenly, he blushed and ducked his head sheepishly. " Umm, Doyle. I don't have enough,"

" Crap,"

The Irish half-demon had to free both his arms to get his wallet, so he propped Xander against the wall to hold him upright. As he walked over to Gunn, Xander slid to the floor in an ungracious heap, landing with a loud thud.

" What was that you said about collapsing?" the bartender remarked.

++++++

Faith didn't know why she was still talking to Spike. But he made her laugh, and generally got her out of her bad mood, so she guessed he was alright. " I was right the last time. You are a riot, Spike,"

The vampire snorted, glad that he couldn't blush. He knew that if he had been human, he would have been beet-red by now. 

The two were walking through a cemetery, strolling actually. Spike's pack of cigarettes had finished a long time ago and they had found out neither had money to buy another one. So they stole one.

Even this pack was rapidly finishing, taking in Spike's undead state and Faith's Slayer constitution. They could smoke the whole world down before one of them coughed. " Xander thinks I've quit,"

" What'll he do if he finds out?"

" He ain't my mother, Spike. But he'll probably give me one of his disapproving, disappointed looks and make me feel fucking guilty. I'll practically beg his forgiveness and promise him I'll quit. A week later and I'm puffing like a train again,"

Spike kept quiet at that, realizing for the first time to its full extent Faith's need for affection. It was like she craved it, needed it more than oxygen. Someone could exploit that. Someone already had. Once again, her character and attitude reminded him so much of…

He definitely didn't want to go there. It hurt too much to even think about it.

" Do you really need him that much?" the question surprised him as much as her; he sure as hell never meant to ask it. But he did and she gave him a suspicious look, definitely on the defensive.

" What're you sayin'?"

" Nothing," Spike shrugged, affecting a feigned nonchalance. " It's just that to actually beg so he'll forgive you is kinda strange to me. Especially on something so trivial as smoking, luv,"

" Haven't you heard, Spike? Nothing is trivial," she countered huffily.

" That's for lovers. Are you in love with him?"

" What's this, twenty questions? What do you care anyway? Think you have a chance?"

" Do I?"

Faith gaped, lost for words. Spike marveled at the way he could make Slayers become speechless so easily. It was like a gift or something. But this time, the twisted sense of satisfaction he always got taunting Buffy was missing. It was as if the question had struck something in him, as if the answer really mattered to him. But that was impossible.

Was it?

Faith finally slammed her mouth closed and stalked forward, outpacing him. He had to jog to catch up with her, and hustle to even keep up. Her jaw was clenched, her fists were balled up so hard her knuckles were white and her eyes smoldered with fury. Spike decided he had pushed one button too many and wisely fell back to give her some space.

It saved his life, ultimately.

A vampire landed right in front of him, though from where it appeared Spike had no idea. If he had been walking any faster, or any closer to Faith, the vamp would have landed smack right on top of him. And dusted him with the stake it held.

Faith hopped back in surprise, dropping into a defensive stance. The vampire was on all fours, so Spike rushed forward, slamming his boot up into its nose. Its head snapped back and it fell onto its ass, stake skittering from his hands. Spike snatched it up and was on the vamp in an instant, driving the wooden weapon through its heart. 

As he stood and brushed dust of his coat, more vamps dropped down from above, surrounding them in a perfect circle. The last to appear were obviously the sire, if not the master vamp everyone was talking about.

He was tall, and slightly built though his broad shoulders were deceiving. He had an unruly mop of blond hair and wore a red leather jacket with black sleeves. He was accompanied by a female vampire, not as powerful. She was dark-haired, busty and wore a black leather halter top and black leather pants. As she walked to stand in front of Faith, Spike realized that they were practically mirror images of each other.

Both were slightly older than him, he could sense that. The other vampires around them were no more than a week-old, some even fresh out of the grave. He could, at one glance, count about fifteen vampires. That meant there were more than these two masters involved. 

Bloody hell.


	5. Chapter 5

/Soveliss?/

/Yes?/

/What do I do now?/

/I don't know. I've never encountered this sorta thing before/

/A lot of help you are/ Kaine replied derisively. Soveliss withdrew in a resigned silence and Kaine steeled himself. He was on his own on this one.

Dannielle, Buffy and Riley stood beside him, looking up at the thing. It was about twenty feet tall, and its fist was about the size of Kaine's head. This was bad. " See if you can provide us with some cover fire!" he called out, not bothering to look or address the witches. They would know he was talking to them. " Slayers, try to draw his attention! Big guy and I will flank him!" he continued barking out orders. 

" How do we know it's a he?" Dannielle suddenly asked.

" Does it look like a she?" he shot back. The shade took one gigantic step towards them.

" I don't know. I can't tell,"

All conversation ended as the shade made its first attack. Its taloned hand swiped at them in a broad arc, making them scramble out of the way. Willow and Tara pointed shakily at the nightshade's hand, yelling out desperately.

A fair sized explosion was seen in the thing's first finger, but it shook off the flames diffidently. Riley, caught up in adrenaline, forgot his clawed ribs and ran around to the thing's side. He came up only to its knee. Still, he waited until it swiped once more for the two Slayers before punching with all his might, aiming for the tendon. 

It was like hitting stone. The soldier clutched his hand and yelped. Well that didn't work. 

Meanwhile, the two Slayers were busy dodging and jumping over its large hand swipes, moving faster and more frantically than they'd ever did before. The thing was big, but it was slow and that counted for something at least.

Then Giles came running out of the Magic Box, and Kaine dimly realized that he hadn't noticed the man's disappearance earlier. The sight of the gigantic shadow had taken up most of his attention during that period. To everyone's relief, he was carrying a black bag. 

" Buffy! Dannielle!" he shouted, simultaneously tossing two swords in their direction. Buffy leapt over the shade's hand, stepped on its arm and used it as leverage to leap up and catch the sword by the hilt. Dannielle simply backflipped over the huge hand and continued tumbling on her path, catching the sword as it dropped from the sky.

Once more, the shade swung at them, claws fully extended. Dannielle was well out of its reach, so she simply danced a few steps away and readied the sword. It was a simple, cruciform sword, a broad blade that tapered to a sharp point, made more for thrusting than slashing. It would do well enough, she supposed. Better than nothing, at least.

Buffy was directly in the hand's path and she automatically rolled under it, getting into a kneeling; she swiped at the hand, hoping to sever one of its fingers at least. Instead, her blade passed harmlessly through the appendage and Buffy quickly got to her feet to parry off another blow, but too late. The shade's other hand was already making its way towards her, intent on disemboweling the Slayer.

Buffy managed to hop back, but the claw on its longest finger still caught her in the belly, tearing open a wound. Grunting, she fell heavily to the ground, her sword dropping from her nerveless fingers. A hundred different things happened at once and Kaine only remembered one in painful clarity.

Buffy's limp body, lying on the ground, blood pooling under her, staining the gravel. The rest was a blur he only managed to figure out a few days later. 

The nightshade raised one huge foot, and it hovered over Buffy for a small instant. Everyone shouted, their voices jumbled and intruding into the night's previous peace. Riley ran forward to Buffy, wanting to protect her from harm, maybe take the brunt of the blow himself to keep her safe- even if it meant his death. Dannielle reacted a little faster, throwing her weapon into the shade's face with all her considerable strength. 

But Kaine reacted the fastest, launching himself forward. He was closest to the shade's supporting leg, and he gripped his sword tight in both hands, sweeping it in a wide arc. He remembered silently praying to Razz, to Soveliss, begging them for help. Someone did, and although he wasn't certain who, he was extremely grateful to them.

His sword blade began to glow a bright blue, something that had never happened before in combat. He almost flew, high into the air, his sword shearing through the shadow's leg. He flipped in the air once, twice and landed in between the shade's legs, down on one knee.

Without a leg to hold it up, the shade toppled. Dannielle's sword buried itself in its eye. Riley dove over Buffy's unmoving body, sheltering her from whatever might come. The nightshade fell back, becoming insubstantial as it did so. It melted into the ground and left no trace of it's ever being there. Dannielle's blade clattered to the floor, painfully loud.

Then everyone reacted, rushing to Buffy's limp form. " Get her inside, quick," Giles told Riley, who was already scooping her up into his arms. Dannielle retrieved her sword, sweeping the surrounding areas with a cursory glance before heading inside, Kaine a step behind her. Before she could even get close to the shop, three figures dropped before them, figures that were startlingly familiar. 

Ravagers. She brought her sword up just in time to block a blow, even as she hopped nimbly backwards. The rest were already inside, leaving her and the stranger to fend off the Ravagers. 

Things just kept getting worse by the minute.

++++++

Tristan saw his man give him the signal and he smiled thinly. Gesturing to the two behind him, he slid the large alley door open and stepped into the shop's back end. He saw a fair-sized training room, obviously the Slayer's. One of them at least. For a place that held all the Slayer's secrets, it had pitiful defenses. It could be assumed that the Slayer thought of herself as her own security system, but compared to him, she was nothing but a rank amateur.

He opened the door that led into the shop itself and peeked through.

" Alright, Buffy," he heard, " this is going to hurt,"

Then the Slayer suddenly screamed aloud in pain, and Tristan winced involuntarily. A good thing the Ravagers couldn't see that or they would've torn him to pieces. The Slayer's screams died down and she fell limp and silent again. That was when Tristan made his move.

He walked into the shop, sword drawn. The Ravagers, in their spiked leather armor and their serrated blades, were the very pictures of intimidation. The two witches gasped and drew back, terrified, he could tell.

" Give me the Slayer and none of you will get hurt," he said, in as commanding a voice he could. It apparently worked, because the Watcher and the boyfriend stepped forward protectively. The witches likewise, prepared a spell of some sort to throw at them, although he had no intention of letting them do that.

" Not a chance," the boyfriend said. Tristan saw that he was favoring one side, and that his shirt was torn and bloody at the area around his ribs. 

" Big talk, small dick," he replied calmly, walking forward. The Ravagers advanced, one on the Watcher and the other on the witches. Tristan slowly bore down on the boyfriend, raising his sword for a finishing blow to the head. The boyfriend automatically ducked and lunged forward for Tristan, meaning to take him in a football tackle. Tristan twisted to the side and brought the hilt of his sword onto the man's head. The man crashed to the floor as the heavy pommel slammed into his temple. 

Still he staggered onto one knee, refusing to give up. Tristan had to admire his tenacity. He drove his shin up into the man's face, smashing it into his jaw. The boyfriend managed to bring his arms up to block, but such was the force of the kick that he flew backwards.

Then he heard someone shout, " Arsum sphera!" 

Tristan turned just in time to receive the full brunt of a flaming Ravager body flying into him. He was bowled over by the impact, crashing to the floor with a resounding crash. He saw the Ravager dead and smoldering on top of him, and he shoved the burnt corpse off him. 

The second Ravager had been momentarily distracted by the small explosion and commotion that came after. It was enough time for the Watcher to drive his knee up into the Ravager's groin. The man doubled over, groaning and whimpering. Tristan scowled and got to his feet, glancing at the witches. The redhead was bleeding from the nose, and it was obvious she was spent. The blonde, though, seemed like she had a lot left in her. 

Tristan walked over to the Slayer, just daring someone to stop him. He picked her up, slung the limp body over his shoulders and walked off. The Ravagers were none of his concern now, they could handle themselves.

++++++

Azrael kept his face expressionless as the Slayer and the vampire Spike dropped into fighting stances. Well, at least the Slayer did; the vampire just slouched there, smoking a cigarette as if he wasn't surrounded by over a dozen others. Ariel slowly closed down on the Slayer and Azrael was once more struck by the similarities of the two.

Neither were much of talkers. They just let the situation speak for itself. With a barely noticeable motion, the vampire directly behind the Slayer attacked, followed by a rush from the others. Azrael and Ariel allowed the minions to brush past them. If all went as planned, they wouldn't have to fight.

The first vampire attacked, leaping onto the Slayer's back. She responded by grabbing hold of its right arm and throwing the vampire forward in a basic judo toss. Her battle sense was better than he'd expected as she bent forward, so far that her head nearly touched the ground, and threw her left leg back and up.

Connecting squarely onto the chest of the second vampire.

The move opened her wide up- her two legs were stretched to their limit. Another vampire seemed to notice this, as it came in with a left hook aimed at her crotch. 

But the girl had already been pivoting even before her kick landed, so by the time the vampire reached her, she was upright and waiting. Azrael had never seen anyone move so fast.

Somewhere within the folds of her jacket, she produced a stake, two in fact. She thrust forward into the chest of one vampire, then waltzed right through the still falling dust, spinning around with a backhand. The sharpened end of the stake slashed into the face of another vampire, ripping it wide open.

Suddenly it was dust. Azrael hadn't even seen the stake go home.

He blinked, even though he knew his eyes weren't lying. Then he ducked, as a vampire body flew overhead, nearly crashing into him.

Spike, the vampire, was doing just as well, if not better, as the Slayer was. His ability was something to be admired and respected, no less than he deserved. After all he had killed two Slayers. And he was perfectly capable of holding his own against five pitiful vampires.

He had one in a headlock, and was mashing its nose with his fist. Using the vampire as an anchor, he lifted both feet of the ground and piledrived them right into the chest of another vampire. The vampire under him gave way and it fell to the grass face first. Spike's weight merely added to the impact and Azrael heard something crack over the noise of the fight.

Spike was on his ass for a mere moment, too short for any of the vampires to capitalize. A Slayer or a master might have, but not these vampires. Weaklings.

He dove forward, tackling one vampire to the ground. Rolling off the inert body, he rose only to receive a punch full in the face. Growling, he threw one right back, sending the target soaring through the air. 

Another vampire punch at him. He caught the arm and pulled the vamp close, headbutting it. Not letting go, he unleashed a barrage of hard right fists into the vampire's hapless face, crushing it into putty.

He finally released it when another vampire got brave enough to kick him in the side. He turned on that one and jumped forward, fist first. The bleach blonde vampire drove his bloody right knuckles into his attacker's head, three times.

The vampire collapsed without a sound.

Azrael winced involuntarily. Things were definitely not going as planned. The Slayer had already finished off all but two of her enemies, and four of the vampires facing Spike were too out of it to fight. They could barely stand, let alone throw a punch.

They needed back up, and fast.

So Azrael whistled, a piercing shrill sound that split the air like an arrow. He and Ariel backed away. This was not their fight. Not yet.

In response to the whistle, the vampires that were still standing scrambled away. None of them made it. But even as the cloud of vampire ash settled, Azrael saw the reinforcements arriving through the mists.

He liked them. No vampire wouldn't. They were bloodthirsty savages, more monster than human. Some were even worse than vampires. What they lacked in power, they made up for with a raging battle lust and the absolute desire for inflicting pain. In their cruelly spiked leather armor, they incited fear into all who saw them. Azrael had no doubt that the Slayer and her vampire friend would feel that way as well.

Ravagers. Such a fitting name.

++++++

Jason Felds knew there was something wrong with those three people the moment he saw them enter. The one in lead was man dressed completely in black. He was about as broad as he was tall and he was definitely one of those people you wouldn't want to look at the wrong way. No doubt he had a weapon concealed on his person.

The dude to his right was just completely weird, in a cool, psychedelic kind of way. His clothes made him completely androgynous and his face was almost sexless. If not for the telltale bulge on the crotch of his tight jeans, Jason would have figured him to be a flat-chested girl. His spiky red hair stood out amongst the crowd in the Bronze, most of who were high school or college students.

Jason had no misgivings about judging the sex of the last of the trio. Honey blonde hair, innocent blue eyes and a body that was just too curvaceous. Her lower lip was adorably caught between her teeth and her widened eyes gave her the look of someone breathless with wonder and excitement.

He knew that he wasn't the only one staring at them. Practically everyone would be. They were not the typical fare the Bronze received, especially not on a Tuesday night. Jason also knew every red-blooded male in the club was fantasizing about the honey-blonde and undressing her mentally with their eyes. He knew he was.

The crowd parted respectfully for the hulking brute as he walked to the bar. A few men couldn't resist a parting shot at the girl. A slap on the ass, a brush of the hand across her chest. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she actually smiled and looked at those daring ones with a coy look of invitation. 

A few also couldn't resist a jibe or a jeer at the sexually ambiguous person. He merely took it all in with a peculiar smile and a strange gleam in his eyes appeared as they roamed over the crowd and rested on a few people. Jason felt sorry for those the dude had singled out.

Abruptly, the huge man in the lead hopped onto the counter and raised his fists into the air. The move seized everyone's attention and even the band stopped playing.

" Ladies and gents!" he bellowed, voice ringing clear throughout the darkened interior of the club. A red beam of light strobed over him, and Jason couldn't help but notice how the color suited him. Especially the mouth.

" Drinks are on me!"

The proclamation brought a ragged cheer from the crowd. But even as the shouts died down, the doors burst open and in marched five people, all male. Jason recognized one of them, he was a guy from the college. History class, that was it.

The rest he had never seen before, and he found it strange that a seemingly clean cut guy like his classmate would hang out with a bunch of punk-rockers. They were veritably caked with grime and dirt, like they slept on the streets all day. The doors banged shut behind them, and the sound was painfully loud in the sudden silence that had enveloped the club. Jason knew one more thing.

Something was very wrong.

Then the five guys and three at the bar changed.

It wasn't a change he could really describe. All he knew was that one moment, they looked perfectly normal, perfectly human, and then the next, they had yellow eyes and heavy, ridged brows. The muscle rack on the counter top smiled, a toothy leer that revealed a row of dirty fangs.

Someone screamed, and it was like a dam broke loose. Everyone, Jason included, was running around, trampling others in their haste to get to the door. The five guys blocked their way, somehow managing to hold fast against the surging crowd.

A few tried to get to the back door, but the spiky-haired dude was standing there, grinning. Jason realized that one of the guys he had singled out earlier was amongst those few.

The big guy then lifted the bartender completely off his feet. He only used one hand and even then, it seemed like the six foot plus bartender was nothing but a throw cushion. Then he held the helpless man in front of him, wrenching his head to the side, exposing his jugular vein.

His fangs gleamed in the flashing lights of the club. Jason noticed a few minor details, details that would come of use too late. The veins in the big guy's hands didn't throb. Neither did the veins on the rest of his body. He wasn't breathing either. His chest was perfectly still.

The same applied to the others,

Then the huge man sank his fangs into the bartender's neck. The man gave out a strangled shriek, then went silent and limp in the big guy's hands. Jason realized that the big guy was actually sucking on the bartender.

Then all hell broke loose.

++++++

Riley wanted nothing more than to get up and chase down the bastard that had taken Buffy. But he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't. The room was spinning around him as he lay on his back. He felt a wetness on his lip, and it dribbled down the side of his mouth. His tongue explored the inside of his mouth. One tooth was loose, and a searing pain told him another had been cracked or chipped. He tasted the fluid that trickled down his cheek. Blood.

Still, the room spun and it showed no sign of stopping or even slowing. He heard sounds of a struggle, someone grunting and scuffling. There was something else, something he couldn't quite place. It was a strange sound, supposed to mean something, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out.

" Riley! Riley, get up Goddammit!" 

Someone was shouting his name. It snapped him out of Xanadu and he rolled over on the floor to get a better look of who it was. On his back, craning his neck as far as he could without breaking it, all he could see was a lot of wood.

It was Giles. The man was wrestling for control of a sword with a Ravager. When Riley thought of the name, it was accompanied by the morbid pictures of what they might do to Buffy. If the name was any indication, it was something he definitely didn't want. Or her for that matter.

He pushed himself to all fours and exerted the last of his strength. Giles and the Ravager were locked in a strangely fascinating dance of death, for that would be the outcome for the one that lost, for the one who couldn't dance quite as well.

Riley frowned. Now there were four people spinning around instead of two. Two Ravagers and two… two Giles. No, it couldn't be Giles. It must be his twin brother, yes, that was it! Riley reminded himself to admonish the Watcher for keeping this secret for so long. British stoicism aside, a twin brother wasn't something you kept hidden from your closest friends.

Alright, so he was going to scold Giles later. What was he going to do now? He was on all fours, facing four people- four grappling men- and so he was going to… help them. That's right, he was going to… going to…

Riley slumped to the floor as darkness overtook him.

++++++

Tara saw Riley fall face first to the floor and she knew that he wasn't going to be of any use now. Giles was bent backwards over the table as the Ravager tried to force the point of the blade into his throat. Tara felt Willow go slack in her arm and saw that the redheaded witch had passed out as well. 

This was not going well.

She frantically searched around for a way to help. Dannielle and the stranger had disappeared. Come to think of it, they hadn't even entered the shop.

Then she saw it. The sword, the one that had belonged to the immolated Ravager lying in the corner. She scrambled over to it, practically crawling on the floor. When she first tried to lift the sword, she thought her arm would pop out of its socket. Using both hands instead, she managed to drag it across the floor to where Giles and the last Ravager were still struggling.

She lifted the sword awkwardly, noticing that the spots of blood on it still looked fresh and new, not brown but crimson. The points of the serrated edge glinted evilly in light and Tara almost dropped the sword in revulsion. There was something with the sword, something dark and evil.

But she stubbornly held on to it, knowing that if she failed now, all her friends would die. She swung with all her might at the Ravager's armored side, hoping the weight of the sword would puncture the leather.

It didn't. Obviously cured leather was tougher than it seemed. Tara bounced back from the recoil, dropping ungraciously onto her rump. She somehow kept hold of the sword, holding on for dear life.

The Ravager growled when the blade hit his ribs, bruising them even through the leather. He turned and swung at his unseen assailant with one hand, the other keeping its hold on his sword hilt. No one was there; his hand swung through empty air instead of smashing bone and cartilage. Bewildered, he stayed in the same position for a moment too long.

Giles took full advantage the distraction Tara had provided and once again, drove his knee up into the Ravager's unprotected groin. Hard.

The Ravager didn't release the sword, but he did let go of Giles and bent forward slightly at the sudden, blinding pain. Giles then slammed his fist into the Ravager's chin, made a perfect target by the way he stood. The man staggered back, tripped over Tara's outstretched feet and fell back. Too late, Giles realized that he would fall directly on top of her, piercing her slim body with the spikes on his armor.

He dashed forward, trying to slow or deflect the Ravager's path. He failed.

His eyes closed instinctively, reflexively. He heard the gruesome squelch of metal entering flesh and opened his eyes, just as reflexively. What he saw surprised him, but gladdened him immensely.

Tara was still sitting down, the sword held upwards. The Ravager had fallen onto the sword, his momentum causing the blade to rip through the armor easily and rip into him as well and just as easily. Now Tara was lying down, the pommel of the sword braced on the floor against the crook of her elbow. It was the only thing that prevented the Ravager from dropping onto her and impaling her with several spikes.

++++++

It was three against two. 

But Dannielle was a Slayer, and whoever the stranger was, he was good. So despite the Ravagers' apparent penchant for sadomasochism and their finely honed fighting skills, they were still going to lose.

Dannielle had her hands full with two Ravagers, attacking her from both sides. Only some slick parrying and dodging was she able to stay alive and unharmed. But every single sword stroke seemed closer to the mark before it was deflected, every thrust was an inch closer to hitting home.

She angrily shoved the thoughts away into a dark corner of her mind and focussed on the fight. She snapped her blade to the left, beating of a low cut to her leg. The impact was jarring, and the blades bounced off each other with a sharp ringing sound. Using the upward momentum from the recoil, Dannielle swung upwards to meet a blow to her head. A second later and she would've been skewered.

Abruptly, she leaped back a bit, gaining a few inches of much-needed space. She had to separate them, make them come at her one at a time. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to do it.

The Ravagers attacked again, in near perfect unison. Dannielle saw her chance. She spun past the first Ravager, suffering a shallow cut on her arm as a result. But the move brought her directly in front of the second Ravager, who was a step behind the first.

He ran, right into her out-thrust sword point. The tempered steel punctured the crude leather armor, emerging through his back. The feel of grating bone was sickening, and Dannielle reckoned the sensation to be akin somewhat to swinging at a fire hydrant. Even as she released her sword and allowed the Ravager to collapse to the floor, her bones were still rattling.

She had no time to pause and reflect on her first kill as the other Ravager cut for her head. She instinctively ducked as the glittering points of the serrated edge created a small draft of wind over her head. She backflipped, once, twice.

When she got to her feet, she was holding on to Buffy's dropped sword. she beckoned for the Ravager to come forward, ala the Rock. He grinned, no leered, at her then rushed forward, bearing his blade in both hands.

Their swords met, clashing in mid-air with a shower of sparks and a loud clanging noise, not unlike a wrench dropping into a toolbox. Again, the blades met, at a lower angle this time. Dannielle rotated her shoulders, bringing the sword around in a high arc so she could disengage and lunge forward first.

The Ravager however, anticipated this move and drew his blade away, putting the Slayer off-balance for a split second. Then he thrust forward, intending to pierce her heart.

But something, probably a barely remembered order, or a sudden spark of humanity in the Ravager's mind caused him to slow down, and deflect his blade slightly. The serrated edge ripped across her ribs, drawing blood and a barely stifled cry from the black-haired Slayer.

Dannielle bit her lower lip involuntarily, bringing forth a sudden pain and drop of blood. But it was overwhelmed by the flaring sensation in her side, and the seemingly endless flow of blood. So far, she was bleeding from to wounds; one on her arm, the other on her ribs. The Ravager was unharmed.

Despite the pain, perhaps, because of it, Dannielle brought her blade up just in time to parry off the coup de grace. She beat the sword wide and riposted with a backhand to the Ravager's exposed chest. Her sword bounced off one of the protruding spikes, bringing a reaction no more drastic than a smile from him.

But her strength, no matter how weakened she was, still came of an advantage to her. The spike abruptly snapped off, creating a small chink in the armor. The Ravager's grin faltered and Dannielle pressed her attack.

It lacked finesse and grace, but more than made up for it with brute force and a cold fury that could freeze hellfire. Twice Dannielle knocked away the Ravager's blade, but twice she had been foiled by the armor. Time for a change of tactics.

To lunge would be to open herself to a finishing blow, ending the fight somewhat suddenly. The only option left was to decapitate the Ravager. Opening his defenses long enough to get that swing in was the least of her defenses, though. The end result of such a move would be horribly messy, not to mention gruesome.

She moved forward again, swinging to her left. The Ravager just managed to hold off the blow, although he was rocked by the impact. Again Dannielle swung, this time to the right and down. As the Ravager bent slightly to the side to ward it off, Dannielle checked her swing and changed directions, at the exact last minute, the way only a Slayer could.

Instead of a diagonal slash downwards, she turned her wrist and swung upwards instead. Her blade entered the Ravager just below the shoulder, continuing upward into the neck and finally coming free on the other side. The Ravager fell, sheared into two pieces. 

Blood sprayed, onto Dannielle's face, onto her clothes. What remained of his body still weakly spurted more of the crimson fluid, pooling on the cement. Dannielle looked at her sword, watching drop of blood fall off in rivulets. Absently wiping her eyes clean, she turned to the stranger and saw that he was likewise splattered, though he didn't seem to be nearly as bothered as she.

The body of his enemy lay on the floor at his feet, throat cleanly sliced, head hanging by a small flap of skin. Blood collected beneath the body.

Blood. 

So much blood. 

++++++

" Slayer, I think we should run,"

Faith tossed her head and Spike took that as ample indication of her disagreement.

" Then you're on your own," he said. Her eyes bored into his, and he tried his very best to not shrink back from the rage in her brown orbs.

" What the fuck you talkin' about?"

Spike shot a nervous glance at the four Ravagers that slowly closed down on them. They seemed to sense this show of trepidation in his part and their movements only got slower and more deliberate, savoring the smell of fear. 

Just like vampires.

" They're human, luv. I won't be no use to you,"

" Shit,"

" My sentiments exactly,"

Faith looked one final time at the Ravagers and took off in the opposite direction,

" Good decision," Spike commented, close on her heels.

Faith snorted, shaking her head. This was the first time she'd run from a fight. 

" Head for the Magic Box, at least we can get reinforcements there," Spike added.

" Whatever, Spiky," Faith retorted, not entirely happy with the situation. The Ravagers were right on their tail, and since they couldn't match their speed or endurance, Faith doubted they could last to the Magic Box, but she didn't want to take any chances. They had somehow managed to be waiting in hiding for them without her noticing, and they might always be able to launch an attack on the Magic Box later.

" You do know they could always swing by later, don't you?" she asked Spike.

" If they wanted to, they would've already," 

He wasn't even panting, Faith noticed. But then again, he didn't need to breathe. Then the thought occurred to her, and no matter how negative it was, she couldn't help but dwell on it.

" What if they have?"

++++++

They almost dropped Xander when Doyle's cell phone began ringing, a high-pitched, irritating sound. Doyle jumped at the vibrations that accompanied the ringing and clumsily fished in his jacket for the small object. Putting it to his ear, he released Xander, saying, " Hold 'im for a while,"

Gunn tried his best to support the limp Xander by himself, but dragging 180 pounds of drunken man was no easy task. So Xander ended up kissing the sidewalk, nearly taking Gunn with him. The young man glared at Doyle, but was pointedly ignored by the Irishman.

" Yes?" Doyle said into the phone. " Faith? What's wrong you sound like you're running,"

There was a pause as the brunette Slayer screamed into his ear, despite the exertion. Doyle winced and pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, only returning it when Faith had finished.

" Alright, alright, no need to get huffy. Magic Box you say? Mm-hmm, we do have Xander, but…" Doyle paused then sighed deeply. " He's drunk and out cold,"

Another pause, then Doyle snapped the phone close. " She hung up on me," he admitted sheepishly. Gunn's only reply was a level stare and Doyle quickly bent to the task of picking Xander up. Together, the trio slowly made their way to the Magic Box.

++++++

The first thing that came to Tara's mind was that her shoulder had gone numb. The second was that the blood on her face and arms was warm, and slightly sticky. Then she slowly slid the sword to the side, allowing the dead Ravager to drop to the shop floor. She tried to stagger to her feet, but the toll of casting and the shock of actually partaking in the death of a human being was getting to her. 

Her knees buckled, and she only just managed to catch herself on the table. Giles was at her side by then, righting a fallen chair and helping her into it. " Are you alright?"

Tara blinked, then blinked again as a drop of blood trickled its way into her eye. One shaky hand wiped it away, only managing to smear her face with more of the liquid. Giles took out his piece of cloth, the one he always used to wipe his glasses with and offered it to her. 

She took it without a thought, not being really able to form any right then. Wiping her face absently, she took an assessment of the situation as it lay before her. Willow was lying on the floor where Tara had left bleeding from the nose and getting frighteningly pale. Riley was face first on the floor, a short distance away, bleeding from the ribs and the head.

" I'm fine, take care of them,"

Giles was already moving before she said three words. Years of working with the Slayer(s) had instilled a sense of responsibilities and priorities in them, most of which involved other people coming first. Willow needed more help than Tara, who only suffered from a case of mind numbness, and Riley needed more help than anyone else. Except maybe Buffy. 

" Buffy!" Tara shouted without really realizing it. 

Giles got a trapped deer look in his eyes and jerked to a stop on his way to Riley's inert form. It hadn't occurred to him as well, that his charge had been kidnapped. Things had been moving fast, what with Buffy's injury, then that man and the Ravager bursting in so unexpectedly. 

There was a sudden sound of running feet and Giles flowed into action once again, picking up a chair to fend off any would be attackers.

He almost swung it right into Dannielle's face.

Dannielle's blood-spattered face. Giles dropped the chair.

" Good God, what happened?" he asked, at about the same time Dannielle said, " What's wrong?"

They paused, then both suddenly burst into laughter. Tara joined in shortly. The stranger, who had come in behind Dannielle, looked at them strangely, but shook his head. Tara had a feeling he understood. Like herself and Dannielle, he was covered in blood. His grey sweatshirt- much too small for him, she thought, it barely came down to his stomach- was drenched red and he had red streaks and smears on his face.

The laughter died down, as the reality of the situation came to them once more, like a sledgehammer blow to the head. Buffy had been kidnapped. Tara had just killed a man. By the looks of it, so had Dannielle and the stranger (whatever his name was). Possibly more Ravagers. Hadn't Giles said there were twelve of them? Two were dead, so there were ten left.

Tara felt faint. 

She wobbled in her chair and would've fallen off if the stranger hadn't been walking by and caught her. She marveled at the strong muscles in his upper arm as she gripped it, keeping her balance. She smiled stupidly up at him, noticing for the first time that he was a very good-looking man.

" Who are you?" she managed to blurt out, just before she passed out.

++++++

/That's the third one so far/

/I can count Soveliss/

/Just trying to be helpful/

Kaine fell silent, adjusting the girl's position so she wouldn't fall off. Soveliss withdrew once again, leaving Kaine to his privacy. He wasn't sure if that was exactly what he wanted.

" Is anyone else thinking of fainting? I'd appreciate it if you tell me?" he asked aloud, to the two people left standing. Dannielle and the Watcher. They were looking bewildered and dazed, shell-shocked was a more accurate description. Most people got like that, right after their first kill. He knew he did.

Slowly, they shook their heads, showing signs of coming to their senses. Kaine waited for one of them to speak, deciding to move and tend to the big guy while he was at it.

" I have a First-Aid kit," the Watcher finally said. Kaine looked up at him and nodded appreciatively, though he had no clue what a First-Aid kit was. They needed something to do now, to keep from dwelling from what just happened. Dannielle stood uncertainly at the middle of the room, trying to find that elusive something.

" Go help the witch," Kaine suggested, indicating the redhead with a jerk of his chin. He lifted the big guy into his arms, depositing him onto the table, hoping it would be able to hold the weight. The Watcher arrived, holding a green colored, rectangular case of some sort. Kaine stepped aside, letting the man work.

He took a peek inside the case. Bandages, ointments and something called Band-Aids were arranged neatly in pre-made sections. So that was a First-Aid kit.

The Slayer, Dannielle, had set the redhead gently into a chair, then floundered, not knowing what to do. Kaine sighed. If all of them reacted to battle and killing this way, the apocalypse wouldn't be very far off. Fortunately, the Watcher had more or less come to his senses. 

" There's a small bathroom upstairs. Get warm water and some towels. Please,"

Dannielle was already moving.

Kaine slumped against the wall, fishing a piece of black cloth from a pouch hung onto his belt. His tunic was beyond help, though his skinsuit was easily washable with water. Thank goodness for small favors. The same, however, didn't apply to Soveliss. He drew the sword, wiping the blade clean of blood with the cloth.

/It looks bad/

/Come now, Kaine. They only got one Slayer/

/What if they only need one?/

/Then you wouldn't have been called here/ Soveliss replied patiently. /I think you missed a spot/

/Do you want to be left out in the rain to rust next time?/ Kaine retorted. He was in no mood for light-hearted banter. Not now. He had left his home, his friends and his family behind, without them even knowing where he'd gone to. They had no way to know if and when he would be back. They were probably worried sick by now, though they had plenty of time to get used to his erratic schedules.

Now it seemed that he was a third of the way to failure. That was closer than he ever cared to get. He sheathed Soveliss and pulled off his tunic, wiping his face and arms with it. He'd have to burn it later.

/I'm sorry. I thought you needed some cheering up/

/It's fine Soveliss. I'm a little tense/ Kaine apologized. /I guess I could use some cheering up/

/Would you like to hear a joke?/ Soveliss sounded eager.

/NO!/ Kaine sounded terrified at the prospect. /No, that's alright, Soveliss/ he added, a little calmer this time.

Dannielle returned, hefting a basin full of water, with some pristine white towels draped over her shoulder. Her face was still speckled with dried blood. Kaine walked over to her, holding out the bloodstained tunic.

" Use this,"

She looked apprehensive, but accepted it, gingerly wiping her face. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of sweat and blood, and she completed the task as quickly as she could.

Kaine wetted one of the towels and pressed it to the forehead of the blonde witch. Her breathing was steady and even, she was fine and would wake in a while.

The redhead, was in pretty much the same condition. Both would wake, feeling very tired and would probably suffer headaches, but that was expected when you drained yourself dry of magical energy. Soveliss was right; there was very little magic in this realm. All energy came from the caster itself. No wonder there were so few practitioners of the art here.

He was suddenly turning and drawing his blade, facing the main entrance to the shop. A second later, the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard, nearing the place, quickly joined by the chatter of two men. Kaine recognized them, but only from his earlier eavesdropping.

The half-demon and his friend. Kaine senses picked up another man, unconscious. He had no idea who it was, but figured he would find out soon enough.

" It's Doyle and Gunn," Dannielle explained, noticing his naked blade. She had also heard the footsteps and voices, albeit a few seconds later than Kaine did. The young warrior nodded, sliding Soveliss back into the loop at his belt, then returned to his ministrations of the witches.


	6. Chapter 6

" Where is the Slayer?"

" Chained and under guard. Don't worry," Tristan replied, fingering the pommel of his sword.

" Worried? Who said I was worried? I was merely trying to make conversation that's all," Faustus replied lightly. There was a pause. " You could help, you know. You aren't the most stimulating of conversationalists, but this gloomy silence is a bit too drab. I feel absolutely morbid when you're around,"

" You hired me to kidnap the Slayers and help you perform your little ritual, not make interesting speeches," Tristan replied, a little contempt evident in his voice. Faustus took it surprisingly well. All things considered, he needed Tristan, despite his show of power, and they both knew it. " I suggest you keep it that way,"

They were currently in Faustus' throne room; a mockery of the word by all counts, taking in the rough stone cavern walls and the stalactites that periodically made their way to the floor. Even his 'throne' was a simple stone chair- a high back, two armrests, built upon a raised dais. No cushions, no laces and frills, no finery or women or minstrels.

Just pure stone.

" Oh dear," The way Faustus talked and acted made everything else inconsequential, though. As long as he could imagine he was in a grand throne room, so could everyone else. So should everyone else, by threat of existence.

" Hearing you say that, in such a way, almost makes me think that you're threatening me," Faustus continued, his wet gravel voice taking on an unfitting regal air. " Are you threatening me, Tristan?"

The man met Faustus' cold eyes with a level, blank stare of his own. His eyes betrayed nothing, showed nothing. 

" Wouldn't dream of it,"

Faustus felt the tugging of a smile on the corners of his pallid lips, and gave way to a slight one. He so liked Tristan.

Too bad he had to die.

++++++

Faith didn't really know what to say when she and Spike entered the Magic Box. The place was a mess, with chairs thrown around, blood on the wooden floor and people lying unconscious all over. 

They currently numbered four. Tara and Willow, slumped in uncomfortable chairs, Riley flat out on the table and Xander snoring by the wall. Okay, so three were unconscious, one was sleeping. Probably drunk, by the way his breath stank.

" What the bloody hell happened here?" Spike exclaimed, bursting into the room. " There's three dead men outside and evidently two more inside! Oh look, one of 'em's been deep-fried!"

Faith grimaced when she saw the blackened, still smoking body of the Ravager in the corner. That was one hell of a way to go. Then,

" Where's Buffy?" she asked, coming up one short in a head count. The looks everyone (well, everyone conscious that is) gave her was answer enough. A myriad of expressions crossed over her face, each fighting for supremacy over the others. She settled for a mix.

Confusion, anger, shock, sadness…joy.

" There was an attack on the shop. First, these shadow things, then one huge, gigantic one. Buffy was injured, so they brought her back here. Then the Ravagers came in. They took her," Dannielle elaborated.

" How many?" Faith asked.

" Three. Those two, and one more man. Not a Ravager, but definitely someone dangerous," Giles replied. He was slowly massaging his temples. He looked like he'd answered these very same questions before, and Gunn and Doyle standing by the sleeping Xander confirmed it.

" Anyone seriously hurt?"

Negative.

" Anyone got a good look at the guy who took B?"

Another negative.

" I was outside, fighting more of the fuckers," Dannielle put in.

" You killed all three of them?" Spike asked, somewhat incredulous. The newest Slayer's eyes widened and she shook her head.

" Oh, no. Kaine was there, as well… hey, where'd he go?"

All of them stared at the blank spot on the wall where the young stranger had been standing. Only his dirty tunic was left, as a sign of his ever being there.

" Alright, I think we all need to rest. Giles, is your place good?" Faith took command automatically, without realizing it. All her fears and insecurities about messing up were gone, without her even noticing it. That was always the case, and she had no clue at all.

" Gunn, Doyle, bring Xander and Willow in the convertible. Giles, you have car?"

He nodded.

" Good, we bring Tara and Riley. Spike, Dannielle, clean up this mess and get to Giles'. Spike you know where it is. We need to confer," she finished. There was a short moment of silence and inactivity, then everyone was moving at once. As Gunn slung Xander's arm over his shoulder, he whispered to Doyle,

" I've never heard her use the word 'confer' before,"

" I have a feeling she doesn't know what it means," the half-demon supplied.

++++++

/Are you sure it was a good idea, sneaking out like that?/

/Yes, Soveliss, or else I wouldn't have done it/

/You always say that and half the time it isn't true. Why, remember that time in Drakiss 3, and you decided to take that hover car for a joyride?/ 

There was a pause as images of a flying car weaving its way through dark, towering buildings, being chased by several flying police cars flitted through Kaine's mind. The short sequence finally ended in the car crashing into a building and the young warrior taking a hundred foot nosedive.

/I was young, impetuous and brash/

/You're still young, impetuous and brash/ Soveliss pointed out.

/ That's why I have you/

Soveliss withdrew, knowing full well when he had been defeated. Kaine smiled briefly and melted into the shadows familiarly.

Kaine had a gift; he could track down anybody, anywhere, given time and the chance to do so. He was currently following the 'spoor' Tristan and Buffy left. Since he'd seen both of them before- although only for a short time- he had an easier time recognizing and differentiating their traces of passage from the others.

He never could explain his 'gift'. What he followed weren't the usual tracks or scents, but something entirely different. It was as if everyone he encountered had a slightly different mental imprint on his mind, and each left traces of that imprint when they passed in and out of his presence. With concentration and focus, he could to follow the 'spoors' and thus, find whoever it was he was looking for.

/They've left the shop/ Soveliss informed him.

/I'll find them later/ Kaine replied impatiently and pushed the sentient sword's presence out of his mind. He had to concentrate on Tristan.

He padded softly westwards, heading towards the small, sparse forest that ringed Sunnydale. His boots made no sound, and his hand gripped his sword hilt tightly. The only clue as to his presence was his barely audible breathing and the bluish light that emerged from the lapis lazuli in his sword.

Otherwise, he was invisible.

++++++

Tristan was disappointed. He had expected to catch all three Slayers in one fell swoop. But he had almost lost one- Faith- when she left the shop without him knowing, and the appearance of the sword-wielding stranger foiled his attempt at capturing Dannielle.

When Azrael and Ariel had reported back to him, he had favored them both with a coldly disapproving glare. They'd stared back, but both looked away after a while, one after the other. But he couldn't blame them completely. If not for one of their vampires noticing Faith prowling the streets with the vampire Spike, he would never have known she hadn't been in the Magic Box.

This disturbed him. He was not doing his job properly. He should have known that the Slayer had left, but he hadn't. Tristan also realized that Faustus made note of the same fact. The small smile the lich had offered him earlier was disconcerting, and Tristan knew exactly what it meant.

Men- things- like Faustus had no love but nothing but themselves, and even that was hard to come by. Meaningful gestures like that meant only one thing. 

Death.

Tristan could almost hear Faustus thinking aloud. He would die if he didn't complete his assigned tasks on time. And even if he did, his continued existence was in doubt. He had to do whatever it took to prevent that.

Whatever it took.

Tristan paced the cavern floor of his miserable 'room'. Compared to this, any flea-ridden motel room was a five-star hotel. His hand rested lightly on his sword hilt; blade ready to flash out in an instant. His fingers traced the pattern etched onto the hilt- the image of a snake head bearing its fangs made up the pommel, and its body entwined itself several times around the hilt. The movements his fingers made was instinctive. He did it out of habit and was barely aware he was doing it at all.

Then he abruptly turned on his heel and left the chamber, a bemused expression on his face. He had an idea.

++++++

" Why do we get stuck with clean up?" Spike griped as he dragged a Ravager corpse to the street. Dannielle, gripping the burnt corpse by the armpits, was right behind him, so he didn't catch the murderous glare she shot him.

" Maybe cause you like it. You are a vampire, don't you like dead, bleeding people?"

" Not ones in spiky leather clothes. That includes those heavy metal rockers as well. Their blood gets sluggish with all the drugs they do," Spike replied coolly, apparently not hearing the biting sarcasm in Dannielle's voice.

" What's your story anyway?" she asked, dumping the body on the gravel. 

" Hmm?" Spike listened with half an ear, busy pulling a manhole cover out of its socket.

" Why do you this, hanging with the Slayer thing? Aren't you a vampire, supposed to kill them?"

" I got a bleedin' chip in me head," he answered absently, not as indignant about it as usual, although Dannielle didn't know that. Spike threw the dead body down the sewer, inviting Dannielle to do the same. " Can't hurt humans,"

" Oh... What are you doing?"

Spike was dragging the other three bodies over to the open sewer. " A bunch of Kavlu demons are starving down there. I'm just doin' my bit of charity,"

Dannielle grimaced dubiously, watching him dump the bodies into the hole. Once finished, he brushed his hands free of dirt and replaced the cover, putting his hands on his hips.

" Not a bad job, I have to say. How 'bout we grab a bite to eat?"

Dannielle shuddered in revulsion and turned away, trying to calm her heaving stomach.

++++++

Faith paced, something she thought she would never do. Riley and the witches were still out and wouldn't come to for a few hours yet. Doyle had found Giles' single malt whiskey and had proceeded to demolish it. He was currently on the floor, next to a sleeping Xander. Both were going to have tremendous hangovers in the morning.

Giles sprawled in an armchair, fast asleep. Today had been a hard day, what with the arguments with Buffy and the fights that came after. An open book lay face down on his lap, half read. He had resisted going to sleep at first, but even the Watcher could only take so much exertion without rest. 

Dannielle had given Faith a brief recount of the skirmish in the Magic Box. Unfortunately, no one had gotten a good look at the man who had taken Buffy, except for Riley or maybe the witches. Spike had disappeared sometime before, mumbling something about the sunrise, and Gunn had left to get a late supper/early breakfast for them.

" You'll wear out a hole in the carpet," Dannielle remarked, staring down at her hands. Faith paused in front of the third Slayer, turned to face her, then decided to continue pacing again.

Silence permeated the room once more, disturbed only by the heavy breathing of the sleeping and unconscious and the rhythmic thumping of Faith's boots on the floor.

" Why don't you go to sleep?" Dannielle suggested.

" Why don't you?"

" I don't feel like it,"

" Me neither," Faith replied, tonelessly.

Silence again.

" Didn't you want to confer?" Dannielle asked.

" Don't see anyone to confer with,"

" …Oh,"

The sad excuse for a conversation died as both Slayers found themselves in no mood to talk. Faith wasn't introspective, but somehow, she just couldn't find the usual flip, caustic remarks that came so easily to her. Dannielle... well, nobody knew her so she could be acting completely in character and no one would have an idea.

The sun was almost up. Faith could see the first rays peeking out from above the horizon every time she looked at the window. She decided to look down at the floor from then on. 

Then the door burst open, almost falling off its hinges… again. In ran an excited Spike, without a blanket. A thin wisp of smoke could be seen curling up from his back and he slammed the door shut forcefully, running to the open window. He drew the blinds, they were thick and black, able to keep out the sunlight effectively.

Then he was leaning against the wall, regaining his composure. Both Slayers looked at him strangely. Giles and Xander showed the first signs of stirring from their slumber, incited by the harried entrance of the bleach blonde vampire.

" That was cutting it rather close," Spike drawled, straightening.

" Where've you been?"

" Gathering info. Feeding. Stuff," he replied vaguely.

" Info?" Faith asked, at the same time Dannielle said, " Feeding?"

Spike looked at the two Slayers. " One at a time, ladies, one at a time. I've been trying to find something on this new Master vamp we bumped into last night… this morning,"

" Find anything?" Faith returned. At the same time, Dannielle asked, " I thought you couldn't hurt humans?"

Spike sighed. " Why are the two of you so bloody impatient?"

" Answer the question, Spike," both Slayers commanded. All three exchanged irritated glances, neither wanting to back down. They couldn't.

" Fine," grumbled the vampire. " I got someone in the hospital, supplying me with bloody blood bags, awright?" he directed at Dannielle. Then to Faith, " All I got was a name, Tristan. He's the one who took the Slayer,"

" How'd you know that?"

" I just do, okay? Can't a vampire keep a few secrets?"

" Not unless he wants to find himself scattered all over the floor," Faith retorted/warned.

" Why are you so bleedin' touchy all of a sudden?"

" I got mood swings, you got a problem with that!" Faith shot back, loudly. It wasn't a question either.

" Hey, stop yelling. Oh, my poor head," 

Xander had woken, and was holding his head tenderly in both hands. Faith glared at him, though he couldn't see it. Lucky him.

" Serves ya fuckin' right for getting' plastered last night,"

" This morning," Spike interjected.

" Now get up and make yourself useful," Faith continued, paying the vampire no heed. She swung a foot at Xander, who lazily deflected its path with his forearm. He groaned, staggered to his feet and looked around blearily at his surroundings.

" Where are we?"

" Giles' place," Spike supplied, before Faith could even open her mouth. The brunette Slayer snapped her mouth shut and stared angrily at the vampire, folding her arms across her chest.

The door opened once more, gently this time. " Hey people. I got coffee and donuts,"

" For breakfast?" Giles suddenly cut in, having been awake for some time. He favored the younger man with a frown. " That isn't healthy,"

" I don't plan on living to be a hundred," he replied calmly. Xander reached out for one of the Styrofoam cups longingly, anything to stop the pounding in his head. He almost cried out in frustration when Gunn suddenly turned away, to place the cups and boxes of donuts on the table.

Faith collapsed on the sofa, next to Dannielle, breathing out loudly. She massaged her temples slowly, then buried her face in her hands.

" I could use one of those myself," Xander muttered, referring to the head massage. He gingerly lowered himself to the floor, as close to the donuts and coffee as he could get. His movements were slow and deliberate, in an attempt to avoid jarring his head again.

" One cup a person," Gunn declared, seeing the hungry light in Xander's eyes. " We can't make anymore, cause the only thing Giles has got is tea,"

" Oh, the horror," Xander mock shuddered, then winced in pain. He was surprised to suddenly feel warm fingers at his scalp, moving slowly in soothing circles. " Whoever you are, you are the most wonderful person on the face of this planet,"

He craned his neck upwards, tilting his head so he saw things practically upside down. He saw Dannielle smiling at him, continuing her slow massage. Spike noticed how the girl's eyes lit at Xander's answering grin, his trademark lopsided smile. Spike also noticed the dangerously jealous gleam in Faith's eyes as she stared at the two.

Trouble was a-brewing.

++++++

Buffy yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. Then she found she couldn't do any of them. Her mouth was gagged by a dirty piece of cloth, her eyes covered by another strip and her arms were chained fast to her sides. She was also shackled to the wall, a rough stone that felt like a cave. Feeling around with her foot, the only part of her body that could move unrestricted, she guessed that she was in a cave of some sort. She was cold, tired, hungry and parched. Her back ached, where a stone had been digging as she slept the sleep of the unconscious. Her stomach hurt where the shadow thing had slashed at her, but she could feel that the wound had completely healed. 

Willow. And Tara. She hoped they were both alright.

An incessant drip of water fell onto the back of her neck, annoyingly determined. Sometime in the process of fighting and being hurt and kidnapped, Buffy had also picked up a bump on the back of her head, which she found out when her head dropped back to the wall she leaned on.

She grimaced and bit her lip to keep from crying out, then realized that she was gagged and it would make no difference whatsoever. Her attempts at speech only amounted to miserably muffled groans. She loosed a gusty sigh, which came out as an inarticulate burst of air and sound. She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd been taken. She was groggy, disoriented and had no way to tell the time. She was completely helpless and at the mercy of the enemy.

Whoever they were.

She wondered what became of her friends. Were they fine, or had they been taken? If so, where were they placed? If not, would they come and get her? Were they all alive and well? 

Buffy hoped for the best, but sudden defeatist thoughts came rushing to the forefront of her mind, niggling and harassing her to accept the sordid 'truth'. Faith had been alone last night(?) and may not have survived whatever onslaught had been thrown her way, if what Buffy had gone through was any standard to measure by. Dannielle might not have been able to beat that gigantic shadow thing, even with the help of the stranger, and Willow and Tara. Maybe none of them survived the nights, except for her. Why did they want her? 

Buffy sighed again, as best as she could, then winced. It hurt to take a deep breath and her head pounded like a thousand sledgehammers were trying to reconstruct the roadways of her brain. Thinking hurt, so she stopped doing it.

She strained her ears for a sound, a clue that she wasn't alone, that maybe someone else was in here with her. Maybe someone was standing outside to guard her, maybe one of her friends, or one of the other Slayers had been taken as well.

The only sound she heard was the plinking of water as it dripped down onto the rough floor.

She was alone.

++++++

Kaine squeezed his way through the small tunnel, scraping his bare shoulders badly. A good thing he wasn't claustrophobic and had Soveliss with him, or he would have gone insane ages ago. He'd seen where they kept the Slayer and had taken some measure of the enemies forces. Vampires mostly, no demons to speak of. Yet.

He could find Tristan, or anyone who might have looked to be in charge. Of the Master vampire- if any- he saw no sign. 

The cave where they held the Slayer looked like a ritual chamber of some sort. Stone tables, intricately designed sacrificial daggers and the like adorned one side of the cavern. The Slayer was shackled, gagged and blindfolded at the other side.

The chamber itself was huge, an underground cave thirty feet high. Kaine's small tunnel was located somewhere near the top. If he crawled to the lip and reached up, he would have been able to touch the rocky surface. There wasn't an easy way down. He had to crawl down the wall head first, swing into an upright position and climb down the wall from there. The handholds and footholds were plenty. He would have no trouble once he got into the proper position.

No guards he could see, though they might be posted outside the chamber, out of sight. But as long as he kept silent, no one would be none the wiser of his presence.

Getting out seemed to be a bigger problem than getting in. Buffy was weak and didn't look to be in much condition for heavy duty climbing. The only other way was to brave the main passage way and hopefully find a side passage to the outside. But even then, the chances of remaining unseen were slim.

Kaine crawled to the edge of the tunnel, poked his head out and looked down. If he wasn't used to heights- or depths- already, he would've heaved the contents of his stomach right out. Good thing his stomach was empty. He reached out, gripping and out-jutting piece of rock that seemed sturdy enough.

/You can't be serious!/ Soveliss screamed. Kaine winced from the mental feedback and shoved the presence some distance away.

/Don't scream at me. And yes, I'm dead serious/

/If you're not careful, you'll end up plain dead/

/I've no time for flippancy now, Soveliss. Anyway, I can't waste the time to get the others and risk her being sacrificed… or eaten/ Kaine retorted, then shut out the sentient's pleading protests.

++++++

Everyone was awake and refreshed, though some heads were still pretty sore. Not to mention the bruised egos that filled the room. Faith had no patience for either and stalked the floor like a wounded tigress. The smarter ones noticed her mood and backed away, while the others, like Riley, kept his protests loud and clear.

" I still say we go after them. We have to get Buffy back!" he repeated for what seemed to Faith the thousandth time.

" Sure… let me see, we should check the Yellow bloody Pages for their numbers, right?" Spike retorted.

" We can't just sit around here doing nothing!"

" Of course we can. I for one, am not about to step outside. Especially not now of all times," Spike jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the stream of light that filtered in through the window blinds.

" So you stay here, while the rest of us go! Right guys?" Riley looked around for support. He found none.

" Spike, you said you knew this Tristan guy?" Faith suddenly asked. The vampire looked caught for a moment, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

" Yeah, I did. Why?"

" How?"

" How?"

" Yeah, how?" Faith shot back, nearly at the end of her patience.

Spike heaved a sigh shrugged. " He came to me, wanted me to be a spy," Accusing glares fixed on the vampire, who looked back indignantly. " What? I didn't say yes, okay? I got a better offer,"

" What type?" Faith asked, at the same time Dannielle asked, " From who?"

Both glared at each other, Doyle, Gunn and Xander hid smiles behind their hands. The two Slayers were really getting on each others' nerves.

" Do I always have to bloody repeat myself? It was from Kaine, alright? The guy with the sword," he grumbled, slouching in the chair.

" How do we now that's true?" Dannielle and Faith returned. Stares were shared once more.

" How'd I know he had a bleedin' sword, then?" Spike replied angrily.

" I don't see where we're going with this!" Riley suddenly cut in, standing up. Xander reached out and pushed him back firmly onto the sofa before he could hurt himself.

" It's no use charging into a situation we don't know fully, Farmboy. We could be putting B into more danger by rushing into fuck knows where," Faith coolly reasoned. Willow and Giles exchanged surprised looks. That wasn't the type of advice they expected from the headstrong Faith.

" Plus, we don't know where she is," Xander added. He was personally proud of the Slayer. He had spent years drilling that fact into her thick head and was pleased his efforts had paid off. He smiled faintly at her, but she seemed not to notice. He shrugged it off and reminded himself to bring it up later.

Spike however, noticed the quick gleam of pleasure that flitted across Faith's eyes. He suddenly found himself jealous of the hold Xander unwittingly had on her, the stupid poof.

" We also have no idea who this Kaine guy is, and where he disappeared to," Tara meekly offered. Willow chirped in, triggered by her girlfriend's addition.

" I noticed something weird about him, but it might've been my imagination,"

" It maybe useful. Tell us anyway," Xander coaxed. Willow frowned doubtfully but nodded.

" He had slightly pointed ears, at the tip," she said, indicating the position and shape. " Like an elf," she added.

" You think he might be an elf? Giles, do your books say anything about that?" Faith replied, equally doubtful.

" No, I don't believe so. I've never heard of anything like it. But… it might be something else. I better go check," he answered, deep in thought. He got up and disappeared into his study.

" Man's always looking for a chance to research, it ain't natural, I tell you," Spike mumbled under his breath. No one heard him.

" Maybe he's Vulcan?" Xander supplied cheekily.

" Maybe you're nuts," Faith said, at the same time Dannielle did.

They both glared at each other once more. Spike sighed, Xander and his pals grinned. Willow and Tara looked worriedly at each other. This was going to be a long day.

++++++

Lucifer lounged on a stone slab that served as a bed. Lying on each side of him were the two female Angels. All three were nude.

" Did you have fun last night?" he wrapped a huge arm around a set of perfect, milk-white shoulders each. " I know I did,"

Ariel snorted. " All I did was look at the Slayer kill vamps. Not much of a night,"

" Take it out on Tristan then. He's the one who assigned you," Sophiel replied mockingly. The age-old rivalry between the two females ranged from petty bickering to duels to the death- all of which were interrupted before they got out of hand.

" Fuck you, bitch,"

" Love to. But I'm already taken," Sophiel said as she stroked Lucifer's hairy chest. The Master vamp turned his head to give her a quick kiss, which fast escalated into a passionate make-out session. Ariel snorted again and rolled off the 'bed'. She had better things to do than to watch the bitch and her 'daddy' suck face.

She got dressed, pointedly ignoring her underwear. She was desperate for a little carnal fun, maybe with a young teenager. Boy or girl, it didn't matter. At that age, they were pretty much sexually ambiguous in her point of view. Not to mention lust-filled and hormone-driven. Azhael should've brought in a few last night. He always did.

She padded down the passageway, unerringly finding her way to the small cave that had been designated as the prison/torture chamber. Her bare feet made no sound and disturbed nothing but dust as she made her way down the winding tunnels. Two turns away, she heard a sound that sent thrills of pleasure running down her spine.

A human scream.

Shriek more like it. Azhael did his work so well. He was inexhaustible, could go for hours, days even. There had been one time in Moscow, she and Azhael had kept this one young boy alive for three days before cutting his head off and bathing in the blood. They had been nude and made love the entire time. It was one of the times Ariel had lost her smirk and replaced it with a laugh of pure pleasure.

Her nostrils filled with the scent of freshly spilled blood. Warm blood. She peeked around the corner and saw the red-haired male vampire straddling a strapping young man, maybe eighteen. The human's clothes were in tatters- so was his skin.

" Enjoying yourself?" she asked sarcastically as she swished into the room, hips swaying seductively from side to side. Azhael twisted his upper torso around to look at her, his exposed chest gleaming with blood and sweat. 

He was thin, lanky, hardly any muscles. Then again, he wasn't much for fighting, unlike Azrael or herself. His smile was wide, his canines naturally long. It gave him a rather feral look, especially with his large, piercing gaze. He could stare a person to the point of orgasm, male or female, no matter the sexual preference. She knew from personal experience.

To quote the spiky-haired vampire, " I swing every way, babe,"

He pointed downwards. Ariel peeked over his shoulder to see his erect dick, lying in the hollow of the boy's ribcage. " That answer your question?"

Ariel ran one manicured fingernail down its incredibly long length. Even Lucifer couldn't match Azhael in terms of size. Hell, no one could match Azhael when it came to sex. It twitched and jumped at the touch, covered in cum, sweat and blood. The best cocktail anyone could ever drink.

Ariel looked up and instantly felt his cold lips mashing against her own. She returned it with fervor unmatched by anything short of a wounded tiger fighting for its life. His hands pawed at her body; he loved to strip someone down by cutting away their clothes. He kept his claws long and sharp for just that purpose.

Both let their demon side out in full force, reveling in their cruel, sadistic nature, taking pleasure in the bloody and the gruesome. Ariel's small tank top was done away with by a single swipe of Azhael's expert hand; he cut her skin above her breasts and drew blood. She moaned into his mouth. So did the boy beneath Azhael.

Ariel climbed up onto the stone altar the boy lay on. Azhael's hands ran down the sides of her legs, slitting open her leather pants. The material fell away, and crimson bloomed in their place. Hands smeared in her blood, Azhael cupped her face, turning it red. She shifted, so her legs straddled the boy's face and mouth.

She would bleed later, she knew it. What better way to turn someone? Another muffled shriek filled the dank air as Ariel pierced the boy's stomach with all ten claws. She came instantly into the boy's open mouth, moaning and bucking her hips.

Now this was fun.

++++++

Randall Flagg was livid. Due to the ineffectual way this Tristan had employed his forces, five of his brethren were dead. Never in the history of the Ravagers had they suffered such a loss. It was shameful.

The seven remaining stormed down the main passageway that led to the lich Faustus' throne room. Their swords were held in loosely in their hands, swinging with every step they took. The passageway was unlit and was strewn with small rocks and a sharp stalactite protruded every now and then. Yet Randall didn't let this hinder his way to punish the craven Tristan for his uselessness and cowardice.

They barged into the throne room, interrupting another one of their pitiful excuses for a strategy session. Why bother? Everyone knew the best strategy was to strike the enemy where it hurt most and that meant crippling their emotions, flooding the other, weaker feelings- love, compassion and friendship.

Both looked up as the Ravagers came in, spikes on their armor and swords glinting with still wet blood. Randall wasted no time on talk; he rushed forward at Tristan, swinging his serrated blade at the weak point of flesh just under the ribs. The points on the edge would saw and rip the flesh, creating a wound that wouldn't close.

But Tristan moved with a speed that was unbelievable, turning and twisting his body to the side, letting the blade flash past harmlessly. Even as Randall began a backhanded response, Tristan was drawing his own sword, a huge weapon which nobody human could wield with one hand. Yet Tristan lifted it like it weighed nothing, once again casting doubts on his origins.

It was a greatsword, four and a half feet long. The blade was wide at the base, tapering slightly towards the middle, than flaring out in a leaf shape towards the last foot of the blade. A sword like that could cleave through flesh and muscle with ease, its incredible weight dealing with whatever bones might be in the way. The snake on the hilt seemed almost alive as it caught the flickering firelight.

The two blades met in mid-air clashing with a shower of sparks so bright Randall's eyes hurt. The sudden change in lighting blinded him for a moment, but a moment was enough. Tristan- who seemed unaffected by the flare- slammed a shoulder into the Ravager's chest. It was a stupid move because of the spikes on the armor, but Tristan ignored that. The sharp spike didn't even graze his skin. Randall was thrown back, surprised by the man's immense strength.

He came on relentlessly, not bothering to find out the reason for Randall's unprovoked attack. His blade sliced his armor between two spikes, revealing a weak point, a chink in his armor. Randall brought his sword up in both hands to block another blow. He barely made it, and the shock of impact nearly dislocated his shoulder.

Tristan seemed impervious to all the weaknesses and the frailties of the human body, his sword moving quickly and gracefully through the air despite its size. Randall got a cut on his arm, then suffered three more on his legs and face before he realized the first blow had landed. That got him angry, and an angry Ravager meant a dead opponent.

He should have known Tristan was the exception to that rule, as he seemed to be with all other rules. He met Randall's overhead swing easily, shoving him back with contemptuous ease. He came in low, for the legs, and Randall found himself helpless. The razor-sharp edge of Tristan's sword sliced his thighs open, severing muscle and tendon. Randall fell to the floor, legs unable to support his body. But he didn't scream, taking in the pain and using it to strengthen himself.

Even that didn't work.

Tristan slashed his cheeks, creating a huge bloody maw where his mouth once was. Then his belly was torn open, spilling his guts and intestines all over the floor. His sword arm was chopped off at the elbow, hand still gripping the hilt as it clattered to the floor. 

Tristan wasn't human; Randall was sure of it now.

Then the blade sheared through the top of his head, cutting his brain in half. The Ravager fell dead to the floor, all manner of insides on the outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Tense. One word to sum up the atmosphere in Rupert Giles' apartment. Giles himself was in his study, researching something old and obscure which would probably come of no use at all. Faith paced the floor, fists clenched tightly by her sides, her arms rigid. Riley sat on the sofa gingerly, trying not to aggravate his injuries.

Willow and Tara huddled on the other couch, holding each other close. Doyle and Xander lay flat on the floor, nursing hangovers. Gunn had left with Dannielle, to go get more food and some stuff.

Faith was glad the other Slayer was gone. Sincerely speaking, Dannielle got on her nerves. Part of Faith's frustration was the fact that Buffy's safety was circumspect, that Xander- the only person she had learned to rely on besides herself- was in no condition to help out much, that Dannielle was… what was Dannielle doing?

Faith didn't know why Dannielle rubbed her nerves the wrong way. She just didn't like the girl and there was some hidden reason behind it, a reason that refused to make itself known to her and make her life that much easier. Faith growled, deep in her throat and turned about on her heel, walking briskly towards Giles' study.

" Hey, G," she greeted, not bothering to knock. Giles was staring down at a page, and by the way his eyes were glazed over, Faith could tell that he hadn't been reading.

" Faith," he spared her a glance and a mumbled reply, returning his gaze to the yellowed parchment of the book. Faith leaned on the doorjamb, folding her arms across her chest. She knew how far his territory extended and one step closer would bring the Watcher on battle ready alert.

" How you holding up, G?"

He seemed surprised by her persistence and searched for an appropriate answer. He gave up and decided on not looking at her and mumbling a vague, " I'm fine,"

Faith cocked a perfect eyebrow, exuding waves of disbelief. " C'mon, Giles, you gotta do better than that. You're not doing good at all,"

She shifted her stance, straightening her body and arms. Mistake. It made his instincts flare up and he automatically thought she was looking for a fight. 

His head snapped up to focus on her, eyes blazing. " And what would it matter to you, Faith? You want to rub it in and tell me that Buffy is probably dead? You think I don't already bloody know that?"

His voice never raised above a harsh whisper, but the intensity in his tone was enough to convey his anger. Faith frowned at this sudden outburst, a side of Giles she had never seen before. Instead of retreating like others would normally have done, Faith instead took a step forward, eyes blazing with her own brand of headstrong fury.

" Shit, Giles, if you think I would sink that low, then I gotta say that you're one sorry motherfucker," she snarled, face twisting in a sneer. " I care about Buffy, no matter what you guys think. I don't wanna see her dead anymore than you do,"

" If you did care about her, why did you run off last night, when she bloody needed you?" Giles shot back, raging to his feet.

" Cause I care about Xander more! And I never want to see him hurt, by Buffy or by anybody else!" Faith closed down on the gap between them, till they were mere inches apart. " And how the fuck was I supposed to know they were gonna attack the shop that night? I ain't no psychic!"

" You're the Slayer, you're supposed to be prepared for these things!"

" Well, you're the Watcher, aren't you supposed to be prepared more? Aren't you supposed to take care of your Slayer?"

" I tried my best! You didn't do anything!" 

" I had my own shit to deal with! In case it slipped your mind, I got boosted too remember?"

The volume of their voices quickly rose and the cordial conversation had become an enraged shouting match. The others outside looked on curiously, from the safety of distance. Only Xander dared to walk closer to the study and peer inside the room itself.

" And you didn't deal with that too well, either!"

" What the fuck do you want from me!" Faith screamed back into his face. " I'm just one girl!"

" You're not half the Slayer Buffy is!"

Faith recoiled backwards as if she had been physically slapped. " That was low, G. That was…," she trailed off and ran from the room and the apartment, slamming the door closed behind her. Giles looked deflated, and shocked at his words. The accusing stare Xander gave him was doubly worse and he fell into his chair in a disbelieved horror.

++++++

Buffy lifted her head blindly, ears pricked. She hated this. She was blind, mute and deaf, totally cut off from her senses. Her hands had gone numb from the tight hold of the chains and her mind had gone foggy from breathing all the stale air in the cavern. She wondered how they could tolerate prison. She tried to speak, but only more mumbles came out.

" Shh, it's me,"

Buffy didn't recognize the voice, but she could place the accent. Someone pulled away the gag, allowing her to speak. " Who are you?"

Hands were on her face, pulling away the blindfold. She saw the grinning face of the stranger, his darting grey eyes and the spiky brown hair. " My name's Kaine. I'm here to help,"

He looked at the chains on her and frowned. " Pull away from the wall as far as you can,"

She strained against the bonds, but only managed about an inch or so of space. " I can't go anymore,"

" Good enough," Kaine replied, rising to his feet. " Hold still,"

He drew his sword and chopped down at the chains and sheathed the blade, all in one smooth motion. The thick, heavy metal links had been wrapped around her torso three times, but Kaine's blade severed all three like they were paper. There was a sharp ringing sound, echoing hollowly in the immense cavern. Only now did Buffy realize how big the chamber was, although she still couldn't see very well.

There was a sudden shout from outside, sounding very far away. The sound of running feet followed. " Oops," Kaine said, grin growing wider. He held a hand out to Buffy and pulled her to her feet. She was shaky and would have fallen if Kaine hadn't been holding her up. Her hand strayed to his chest, covered only in the leathery material of his suit. The muscles jumped underneath her touch and her hand lingered.

" Can you climb?"

" What?" she replied, frowning. Kaine pointed up, to an adjacent wall. She couldn't see anything but darkness. " I can't see anything,"

Kaine cursed under his breath. Suddenly the dim light from the doorway at the other end was blocked as several vampires charged into the chamber. Kaine cursed louder. "Can you fight?"

" I can't even stand without help," Buffy retorted, her voice coming out sharper than she intended. But Kaine either didn't notice or didn't care, and he drew his sword once more. His eyes scanned the darkness, somehow able to see despite the absence of light. Suddenly he was pulling her to the left, away from the wall he had been pointing at earlier.

She stumbled as unseen rocks fell into her path, but she managed to stay on her feet. As they neared the wall, she saw what Kaine had been aiming for. A small slit in the wall, about a foot and a half wide. She would be able to squeeze through, if she turned her body sideways and didn't breathe deep.

" Go first," Kaine whispered, waving her through with his sword. His eyes were trained on the vampires that were charging straight at them, still thirty feet away. They wouldn't take long to reach them. Buffy looked dubiously at the hole, but went in. Three steps inside, she got stuck.

She sucked in her stomach, thanking God for not giving her big breasts. Somehow, she was able to slide herself along the wall and continue on at a faster pace. Kaine was abruptly by her side. She hadn't even heard him move.

" Where does this lead?" she asked, looking back at him.

" No clue,"

She gaped, incredulous, but he pushed her forward. She moved reluctantly, not wanting to end up stuck in some hole with a dead end. Worse yet, a thirty foot drop at the other side. Kaine kept glancing back, and Buffy started to do the same after a while. She accidentally kicked aside a small rock and stirred up a huge cloud of dust.

" Are they still back there?" she asked, coughing. Kaine nodded. Buffy moved faster.

She suddenly felt a draft coming from nowhere and looked around. " What's wrong?" Kaine asked, seeing her slow down.

" I felt a breeze. Can you see anything?"

Kaine was still for a moment, then pointed some distance ahead. " I think there's a hole up there,"

They moved, silent once more. The scrabbling of rocks behind them told that the vampires were getting closer. Kaine kept his fingertips on her shoulder and pulled her back suddenly. " Over here,"

Buffy looked up, and saw blackness instead of rock. The hole would be a tight fit, but Buffy was a small girl. Kaine, though might have a bigger problem, with his broader shoulders. " Can you fit through?" she asked, gesturing at the hole, then at his body. Which, she had to admit, was very well-toned and goddamned sexy. She shook her head, wondering if the captivity had addled her brains. Maybe it was the bump on her head, which was rapidly dwindling in size.

" I'll make it," he answered, voice hoarse. It didn't take a genius to know that he had breathed in a lot of dust. Buffy nodded and reached up, easily finding handholds in the rough rock. She pulled herself up and disappeared into the gap. Climbing came easy to her, and she was moving smoothly and quickly up the surface. Looking down, she saw Kaine struggling to match her pace.

His body covered up her view and she couldn't see through the opening anymore. But then, her aim was up, not down. Her hand searched for a hold and found one, and she continued upwards.

++++++

" Sir, the Slayer has escaped!" 

Tristan surged to his feet, already moving. But Faustus called him back, waved him down. " Don't worry, Tristan. I know where they'll emerge. Let me handle this one,"

Tristan frowned, but sat back down on the stone stool. Faustus got to his feet and faced the bare wall to his right. His arms were lifted above his head and he began chanting in some dead language. Abruptly he stopped, and returned to his seat.

" What did you do?" Tristan asked, leaning forward to peer at the wall, watching for a change.

" Wait and watch," was the mysterious reply.

Then it happened. The wall began to move and shift and vaguely humanoid figures began to walk out from the wall. Faustus smiled, chin resting on his gnarled knuckles. The shapes took on more definition and detail, the head and limbs becoming more pronounced and visible. Finally, they stopped and stood at attention.

There were two of them, huge stone humanoids. Jagged rock and stone jutted out from all places, and not one space was flat or smooth. The limbs were tree trunk thick, the hands and feet as big as melons. Hardly anything would survive an attack from two behemoths such as these, but this was the Slayer. Weakened or not, Tristan didn't want to take any chances.

" Are you sure two is enough?"

" Calm down, Tristan. Two will suffice," Faustus replied implacably. Tristan settled himself into his uncomfortable seat but his frown remained.

++++++

It was a dusty climb, and Buffy felt that the air she inhaled at the other end was the sweetest that could ever exist. Her head popped out of the hole and she hauled herself over the lip, rolling on the floor. She looked back into the hole and saw Kaine struggling to make it.

For him, it was torture in the purest form. His arms were badly scraped and the skin was raw and bleeding. His fingernails were chipped and a few had come off, from scrabbling his way out of tight gaps. 

/It could be worse/ Soveliss said. /You could have gotten stuck inside and not come out/

/Remind me not to do that again/ Kaine replied, groaning.

/Like you'd ever listen/

/You sound like a cranky old man/

Soveliss started a retort, but was cut off by an earth shaking pounding. Kaine rolled to his feet, Buffy doing the same at his side. They were both breathing heavily, although Buffy wasn't in such a terrible shape. She was weak, but her strength had been slowly returning to her. She was, after all, the Slayer.

" What was that?" she sounded panicky.

Kaine shrugged, looking at her. " You tell me,"

The pounding came again, and again. Kaine suddenly realized that it was coming from the other side of the wall. As soon as the thought popped into his head, a boulder burst through the wall in a shower of dust and rubble, then drew back suddenly. It came again, then was joined by a second boulder.

Then Kaine realized that it was not a boulder, but a fist. The hole quickly expanded and a figure made entirely out of stone stepped through the wall's remains. Buffy gasped, nearly falling back in horror. Then it was joined by a second one and Buffy nearly fainted.

" What the hell is that?" Kaine muttered, to no one in particular.

Buffy didn't answer. She glanced worriedly at Kaine and then at the two stone behemoths. They were eight feel tall and about three feet wide. One punch from them would break every bone in anyone's body, Slayer or no.

" I think we should run," she said, hoping her voice wasn't trembling.

" Good idea," Kaine replied. " You go first,"

Buffy stared at him but he looked dead serious. Then again, he was gaping up at the huge stone thingies and she couldn't tell very well. Buffy took a deep breath and dashed forward. One of the beasts reached out to grab and crush her, but she ducked under its arms and rolled beneath its feet. She got to her feet, at the other side of the wall and took off at a dead run. Hopefully the things couldn't run very fast.

Kaine looked at her like she was insane, then realized that he was alone and both behemoths were staring at him. He started to run, then decided against it when a huge fist of stone came swinging for him. He jumped over it, drawing his sword. The second one swung at him as well, this time a double-handed over head blow. 

Kaine dove to the side, sword flashing out. The blade sliced cleanly through one thick wrist, then suddenly stopped halfway. The golem looked at the steel embedded in its arm and tugged sharply. Kaine realized too late and kept his grip on the hilt. As a result he was pulled forward and flung into the air, stubbornly holding on.

The golem continued swinging Kaine back and forth like he was a child's toy and the vertigo was getting to him. If it didn't stop soon, he would throw up all over the floor and everything else. 

Suddenly he fell, his sword and his body flying in different directions. There was a crash and Kaine saw the giant's left hand fall to the floor, neatly severed at the wrist. Kaine landed heavily on the stone floor, but was already scrambling for his blade. It reached the top of its arc as he got to his feet and started its downward path- straight into the hole Kaine had just come from.

He slid across the floor, hand outstretched. Just as the hilt disappeared down the dark hole, his hand reached down and grabbed it, halting its fall.

/That was close/ Soveliss commented.

/No shit/

Then rolled onto his back, sword swinging upwards, severing the fingers off a huge stone hand. He rolled away, the stone slab that was a foot nearly crushing him into a meaty pulp. He ran, through the hole in the wall, following Buffy's lead.

++++++

" So, Gunn…what's Xander like?"

Dannielle kept her eyes in front of her, not wanting to meet his stare. She wanted the conversation to be casual and she wouldn't get that effect if she was jittering from nerves. Gunn stared at her in silence for a while, then finally turned away and shrugged.

" He's a nice guy. Loyal, funny, dedicated,"

" Oh… so how did you guys get into this slaying gig?" she continued. " Faith?"

" I've been in it all my life, ever since vamps got my parents. Xander was in it when Buffy came to the Dale," Gunn explained. " Faith just sorta came along after Xander did and we kinda got together,"

" What's the story?"

Gunn turned into the convenience store, automatically looking both sides for any ambushes. It was a pure reflex action and came to him naturally. A bad habit, some said. Others called it a lifesaver.

" It's a long story. You want the condensed version?"

" I could deal with that,"

" Xander came to LA in 99, I made friends with him. Later we found Faith in the hospital, in a coma. No one but Xander knew where she was, and even then, he didn't want to say. Only when she flat-lined did he decide she needed his help. Later, when she woke up, she joined up with us,"

Dannielle mused in silence. Gunn picked up a few cans of mushroom soup, tossing it into the basket she carried. " You want Twinkies?" he asked, to which she nodded absently. 

" So, how did he know Faith? Was she from Sunnydale too?"

" If I answered that, it would make you sound stupid," Gunn said instead of replying. Dannielle thought it over and decided that he was right.

" Sorry, redundant, I guess," Dannielle shrugged sheepishly. Gunn waved it off, throwing in a few cartons of juice and a loaf of bread. " You do shopping often?"

" We take turns. Though Faith normally skips hers,"

They brought the nearly overflowing basket to the counter. Dannielle pulled out the wad of cash the others had pooled up. Only then did she notice Giles had given them three hundred dollars. She raised a quizzical eyebrow and nudged Gunn in the ribs. 

" Does he think we're feeding an army or something?" she joked, indicating the cash. 

" Probably not thinking straight. Xander never does when Faith's in trouble, so I guess the same applies to Giles when Buffy is," Gunn reasoned. This made Dannielle think again and her next statement was made in a carefully measured tone.

" So, Faith and Xander are… a thing?"

Gunn snorted in response, making her jump slightly. She was too nervous for her own good. " Everyone wishes they'd just get it over. He likes her, she likes him, but both are too damned stupid to do a thing about it,"

Dannielle hid her disappointed frown and bit off the remark she had on her tongue. She settled instead for a neutral sounding, " Why don't you and Doyle help 'em out then?" 

" And risk incurring their wrath? There are less painful ways to die,"

Gunn handed her two of the five paper bags and strolled out of the store. Dannielle scampered to catch up and slid into an easy pace beside him. It was all a lie of course- her voice, her stance, her attitude. Inside, she was as nervous as a teenager on her first date(which wasn't so far from the truth) but as long as no one knew the truth, she was alright.

" What's with the questions anyway? You got a thing for Xander? Or Faith?"

Dannielle went red at the thought of her being found out, then quickly tried to lose her look. " You gotta be kidding me!" she yelped. Gunn smiled enigmatically in reply, then turned round the corner.

" Who knows? Shit happens everyday,"

Dannielle wondered what he meant by that.

++++++

Xander had just enough time to shoot Giles a look, then turned to rush off after Faith. She was out the door already and walking straight to the car. If Doyle knew she was driving, he'd scream blue bloody murder.

" Faith, wait up!" he called out, hoping to catch her attention, or slow her down. She had no intention of letting him do so and was already starting to drive off. Xander had to break into a run and leap the last few feet into the car to avoid being left behind. He landed in a heap on the backseat, then crawled to the front.

" Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, wincing when a sharp right turn caused him to smash his side against the door.

" To find B," she replied, voice flat and devoid of emotion. He could see that she was suppressing everything, not trusting herself to let it out. Xander wasn't sure he wanted her to, but he had to try. 

" Faith, you don't even know where to start looking," he tried to reason.

" Who was that snitch B always went to? Willie? That's a good place as any to start," 

Xander thought it over and nodded, although dubiously. " Okay, so we can get that far. What if he doesn't know anything?"

" At least I tried. I'm not moping about in some fucking library, telling other people they suck at what they do," Faith shot back angrily.

" Faith, you know he didn't mean it,"

" Oh yeah? Sure sounded like he did,"

" He was pissed, you were pissed. This sorta things come out, y'know?"

" Doesn't matter. I still should do something. I ain't gonna let B hang out to dry,"

Xander heaved a loud sigh, settling back into his seat. " Turn left here," he pointed out, which earned him an appreciative glance from Faith. He shrugged and rubbed his forehead. " Someone's gotta keep you alive," he explained. " You won't be helping anyone if you die,"

" Oh yeah, you think?"

It took little to tell that Faith was still angry. She wasn't one to let go if things so easily.

" Look, you gotta lighten up, okay? Everyone's stressed, and that includes everyone," Xander tried coaxing her into a more genial mode, to no avail.

" I'm stressed, you don't hear me railing at Giles for being a bad Watcher,"

" That's cause you don't think so,"

" So he thinks I'm a bad Slayer? He really meant it, didn't he?" Faith shot back, turning a little sharper than she needed to, slamming Xander against the door again. He hurriedly buckled his seatbelt, wanting to avoid several broken ribs.

" No, Faith, no one thinks you're a bad Slayer,"

" Fuck it, you're talking in circles! Tell me what you fucking mean before I throw you out!" 

" Fine! I think they're still pissed at you for switching sides three years ago, for siding with the Mayor. You've done little to show that you've improved, so they have no reason to think you have. Happy?" Xander forced steel into his voice, which he didn't want to do. Right then, all he wanted was to take her into his arms and cradle her till she fell asleep, but sometimes you have to you take what you've been given.

" Yes, I'm happy, thanks a lot, Xander!" Faith retorted, loading her words with a venom she didn't feel. Xander met her angry glare- fake as it was- with a fury of his own- as fake as it was.

" What are you shouting at me for, you asked for it!"

Faith fell silent, unable to challenge the truth of the words. They drove in silence the rest of the way, Xander mutely pointing out the directions. 

++++++

Doyle watched as Riley paced the room, hands clasped behind his back. The half-demon was sprawled on the floor, hangover much too strong for him to handle without copious amounts of coffee. The witches were in the study, trying to coax Giles out of his funk. 

" Stop that, Farmboy, you're making me dizzy," Spike suddenly complained. Riley turned to favor him with a glare, but said nothing. "I really didn't mind when Faith was doing it. At least she had a nice ass,"

It didn't take a genius to tell that Spike was bored and was provoking Riley out of a lack of something better to do. Doyle grinned at the thought, studying Riley's reaction. The man kept silent, deep in thought, ignoring Spike completely. Doyle turned to the vampire, then shrugged apologetically.

Riley abruptly turned on his heel and left, still not saying anything.

Doyle frowned, then struggled to his feet, intending to follow. He managed to stagger to the door before having to lean on the knob to avoid falling down.

" Someone's got sea legs," Spike noted, lighting a cigarette. His second pack of the day.

" Try a bloody hammer to the head. You won't be far off," Doyle replied. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow, drawing deep on the fag.

" Irish, are you?"

" Yeah. You really Cockney?"

" Does it really matter?" Spike drawled in response, waving the question, and the smoke, away. " What difference would it make?"

" None actually. Alright, it think I can make it out the door now,"

He stepped back and reached for the knob, turning it, he swung the door open.

And promptly proceeded to fall on his ass. Spike burst out in laughter.

" Give it a rest. Why'd you wanna follow Captain Cardboard around for anyway?" he asked.

" Wouldn't want him to get into trouble," Doyle groaned.

" A lot of help you'll be then," 

" As sad as that is, it's also true. Can I have one of those?" he gestured at the cigarette clamped between Spike's lips. The vampire reached inside his coat for the pack, then realized that it was empty. 

" Sorry mate, all out,"

" Fuck," Doyle cursed. " Just my luck,"

" Now, now. Watch your language,"

" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Doyle reiterated.

Spike uttered a hoarse laugh, crushing the cigarette pack in his hand. " Did I ever tell you how much I like Irish?"

" To eat?" 

" That too," the vampire acknowledged with a rueful frown. " Something to do with all that whiskey you drink,"

" Sorry to disappoint, but I'm strictly a scotch man," Doyle said. " Anyway, my blood won't taste that good either,"

" Oh? Pray tell,"

" I'm half-demon. I'd probably poison you," 

" What type?" Spike inquired, leaning forward.

" Forgot. Someone told me once, but it slipped my mind,"

Speaking of which, the Powers then decided to send a message straight into his brain, making him cry aloud in agony, clutching his head. Spikes erupted from his skin, courtesy of his demon side.

Spike looked on in mild curiosity. " That's one hell of a hangover,"

Willow, Tara and Giles were already rushing out of the study, going to Doyle's kneeling form. They helped him into a chair, Tara pressing an icepack onto his head. " Thanks, princess," he muttered in gratitude.

" Vision?" Giles asked.

" What else? Oh, God it hurts," he laid the icepack onto his head, sighing in relief. Spike nodded with a faint sense of comradeship.

" I know what you mean, mate," he said, his hand straying to his scalp where the chip had been implanted into his brain.

" What did you see?" Giles continued urgently. The look on Doyle's face was one of pure fear, with a little bit of horror and bafflement thrown in for good effect. Either way, Giles and Willow exchanged worried frowns.

" Angelus,"

++++++

" Graham,"

" Riley,"

Both men looked at each other with expressions of controlled neutrality, their voices flat and emotionless. Riley was the bigger of the two and he used the advantage to its very fullest- standing as close as he dared to Graham, looking down his nose at him, keeping his fists clenched and ready by his sides.

Graham was apprehensive when Riley had called, but had come anyway. He had four units as backup, a pair around the corner, another in the alleyway beyond the basketball court. He wasn't taking any chances, especially not with Riley Finn.

" What do you want?"

He didn't bother keeping the hostility out of his tone now, which was a mistake. Riley immediately looked suspicious, his eyes scanning the surrounding areas with a panoramic sweep. No doubt he already knew by now where Graham had placed his units; Finn, after all, had been the one to train Graham.

When their eyes met once more, Graham flinched and almost took a step backwards. The look in the ex-Initiative commander's eyes told of violence and pain- lots of pain. It didn't matter that he had a bandage wrapped around his head, and that every deep breath was causing him pain. At that moment, Riley looked like he could pound Graham into the floor without hesitation, and Graham believed him.

" Info," Riley finally said, having won the contest of wills.

" What do you want to know?" Graham replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pair at the corner slink a few steps closer. 

" The new hostiles in town. Where are they located?" 

Graham was aware of the fact that Riley had slipped and called them 'hostiles'. That pleased him, though he was sure to keep it from showing. " Any reason why I should tell you?"

The bravado was false; they both knew it. They both also knew Riley didn't have much longer before Graham's men made their move. All they needed was his go-ahead. Then Riley did the unexpected.

He pulled a gun from his inside his jacket, the move so swift that Graham only had time to blink before the barrel was pressed to his forehead. " Answer the question," Riley growled through gritted teeth. " And tell your guys to back off, or I'll blow your fucking brains out,"

" You know, if you do that, you won't get any information from any of us. What'll you do then?" Graham tried stalling further, just a few more minutes were all they needed. His gamble did not pay off.

" I'll take my chances," Riley said, pressing harder. Graham could feel his skin succumbing to the pressure, creating a perfect circle on the middle of his forehead. " Now, answer the question,"

" Fine," Graham reluctantly muttered. He knew when not to try his luck. With a wave of his hand, his men fell back though Riley didn't let up the pressure. " They're at the old caves,"

" The Initiative caves? In the forest?"

" No, deeper down," Graham replied. " The older tunnels,"

" The Hole?" Riley's voice had just the right tinge of fear.

" The Hole," Graham acknowledged, nodding as best as he could with the gun to his head. Riley turned and ran for his car.

++++++

Buffy looked back over her shoulder as she ran blindly down the corridor. It was dark and she had no idea where she was head. All that mattered was that those things were behind her. And so was Kaine.

She slowed a little, torn between continuing on and running back to help him. Then she saw a vague, dark form some distance away, running towards her. Kaine.

She turned and sped up, only to collide face first with a burly, muscular chest. She bounced back from the impact, though the figure before her didn't. A vampire, that she knew for sure. He was also naked, as she could slowly make out. Buffy still couldn't see her hand in front of her face, and had no idea how she was going to handle a vampire without her sight.

To make matters worse, she was weak and hungry and tired. And this vampire was huge, not to mention built like a brick outhouse. 

" Slayer," he rumbled, and she thought she could feel the earth shake underneath her. " Going somewhere?"

" Yeah, though I can't see how that's any of your business," she retorted, then darted forward, meaning to duck and spin past the vampire. Hopefully his size meant that he was slow.

No such luck. His arm shot out, barring her path. She ran straight into it, head first. Falling backwards, she heard, felt and sensed another vampire coming up to them.

" Oh, I believe it is our business, Slayer. Buffy, wasn't it?" the new vamp said. It was female, and Buffy could tell she was nude too. What, did they all go around without clothes down here? Buffy scrambled backwards, trying to get to her feet, but the female vampire pounced on her, pinning her to the floor.

" Bad Buffy, trying to run away while we're scolding her," she admonished. Buffy could feel the cold skin of the vamp on her and the fact that she was nude made things much more uncomfortable. Buffy struggled, but her cold, dead hands were clamped onto her wrists, keeping them on the floor. The female was straddling her, wriggling her hips seductively. Eww.

" What do you say, daddy?" the female continued, voice rising above Buffy's grunts. " Can we have some fun with her first?"

The male stepped closer, towering over her. " I don't know, Sophiel. Some people might object,"

Buffy could tell that the female was pouting. " Oh, they take the fun out of everything,"

Then a brilliant blue light flared through the tunnel, lighting it. Buffy averted her gaze reflexively, though the two vamps did no such thing. When her eyes had adjusted, she took a look at her assailants.

Her first thought when she saw Sophiel was, /It's just not fair. No one can be so beautiful and still have such big…/

She craned her neck upwards and saw the hulking figure of the male facing… Kaine. Oh, thank God. His sword was emitting the bright blue light, and he didn't seem much bothered by it.

" Am I interrupting?" he asked, cocking his head to the left. She noticed that he was covered in sweat, dust and his arms were bloody and scraped. There was a gash on his head, and blood had caked over it. Yet he held his sword steady, his back was straight and proud and his gaze was full of confidence.

" Daddy, make him go away," the female pleaded, in a pouty little voice. Now, Buffy really hated her. Seeing that her attention was distracted, the Slayer snapped her legs upwards, slamming her shins into the back of Sophiel's head. The vamp flew forward; weak or not, Slayer strength still ruled supreme.

At the same time, Kaine leapt forward, sword flashing out in a bright arc, leaving a light trail much like a lightsaber. Buffy inanely wondered if he was a Jedi Knight or something like that.

Sophiel was suddenly on her again, and Buffy only had enough time to get to her knees and ward off the enraged female's slashing claws. Finding an opening in the female's pitiful defenses, Buffy slammed the heel of her palm into her jaw, sending her flying back again. She clambered to her feet and this time, attacked first.

After watching Riley and the college football team do it so often, Buffy knew what to do when she launched herself fists first at the other blonde. She ducked her head, locked her elbows and shoulders and let hard bone connect with soft, dead flesh. Vampire or not, that had to hurt.

Now Buffy was on top, and Sophiel was on the floor below her. But the impact had stirred up a cloud of dust, which had insinuatingly made its way into her nose. That never happened in football games. Sophiel took the chance to rake her claws across Buffy's cheek, snapping the Slayer's head sideways.

Buffy snapped her head back to glare at the vampire like she was an offensive bug. " That hurt, bitch," she snarled, driving her fist downward into the female's face. Only it wasn't there, as she managed to jerk her head out if the way. Still, the force of the blow drew web-like cracks on the stone surface.

Sophiel scrambled away, getting to her feet warily. Buffy slowly rose, collecting herself. Then, her right hip facing the vampire, she reached out with one hand and beckoned the vampire forward. " Just bring it," she muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

" What!"

That was the general reaction of everyone currently inside Rupert Giles' apartment upon hearing the object of Doyle's newest vision. There was an aftershock, and everyone fell silent.

" The poof's coming here?" Spike wanted to confirm, face conveying his disbelief. When Doyle nodded, the expression quickly changed to annoyance and disgust. " This town just can't get any worse can it?"

" Did you see Angel, or Angelus?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses to wipe on a piece of cloth. Doyle squinted owlishly at the Watcher, frowning.

" Is there a difference?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically, almost too eagerly. " Yes, there is actually. You see, in the eighteenth- no, nineteenth- century, Angelus was cursed by this group of Gypsies with a soul, so he became Angel and became a good guy. But there was a catch, which we didn't know of until it happened. The catch is that when Angel's achieves perfect happiness, he would lose the soul and become Angelus again. That's what happened three years ago, when Buffy had sex with Angel and he became Angelus and then Angelus killed Cordelia and made Xander really pissed,"

Doyle looked at her in disbelief, wondering how she had managed to fit that entire litany in one single breath. " Huh?" 

" What Red meant to say is, Angel has a soul, Angelus doesn't. Which one did you see?" Spike explained in terms easier to understand. And a pace easier to catch. Doyle looked enlightened briefly then frowned again.

" How do you tell them apart?"

" Well… Angel broods, Angelus goes on killing sprees," 

" That's bluntly put, but it's in the character. I believe Angelus almost always has his demon face revealed," Giles added. He waited. " So?"

" I don't know, first he was normal, then he was a vampire. He was fighting this other vampire… and he… had a friend with him… a male, short, glasses… that's all I can say for sure," 

Giles mused in silence, while Spike patted himself down for cigarettes. " Is he really coming here?" the vampire suddenly said after a moment's silence. Doyle nodded and Spike groaned.

" So what do we do now, Giles?" Willow favored the Watcher with a worried look, but the Englishman didn't notice her. " Doyle?" she tried, after Giles gave no response, lost in his thoughts.

The Irishman shrugged. " Guess I'll have to go meet him and find out,"

++++++

" Hey Willie,"

Faith sauntered up to the bar and slammed her balled fists onto the countertop, surprising the bartender enough to make him drop the glass he had been cleaning. He glanced at the shattered remnants, then looked at Faith, shying away as soon as he looked at her eyes.

" Do I know you? I don't think I've seen you before," he stalled, squinting at her like he was trying to recall her face. Xander then came up to bar and leaned on it, drumming his fingers impatiently on the polished wood.

" Doesn't really matter, Willie. We just want to know some stuff, then we can go," he said, smiling amiably. Willie turned his gaze onto the young man and beamed in recognition.

" You were the Slayer's friend, weren't you?" he asked, as if trying to make small talk. Stalling was more like it. Already, Faith could sense several demons sneaking up on them- if sneaking was the word to be used that is.

" Still am," Xander replied, jerking his head towards Faith. Willie blanched and cowered, scuttling backwards. Faith's arm shot out, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him forward.

" Where's Tristan?" she whispered, her voice so cold it could have frozen the sun. Willie was visibly trembling, sweat pouring down his forehead in rivers. He shook his head nervously, and Faith shook him. " Where?"

" I don't know!" he screamed out loud. " I swear, I don't know!"

Faith growled, then twisted around, arm whipping down. Willie was lifted over the bar and thrown across the room, landing right in the middle of three demons trying to sneak attack them. Xander surged into action, vaulting across the bar and grabbing two hard bottles of tequila. Faith ran forward, on collision course with a demon twice her size and came out the victor.

Xander leapt onto the countertop, smashing the bottles on one demon head each. The odds were five-to-one, but no one was complaining. He slammed the shards of the bottles into the belly of one demon, then slammed his foot into the head of another. As if by magic, a butterfly knife appeared in each hand, slashing out at the demons converging on him.

They stepped back and he flew forward, burying one of the knives in the soft flesh of a throat, right to the hilt. The other glimmered in a wide arc, tearing a scaly reptilian's face wide open. A demon flew out from nowhere, arms outstretched, hands latching onto Xander's neck. 

The brown-haired man went with the impact, rolling with the blow, bracing his feet against the demons' chest. When he landed, on his back, the demon on top of him, he pushed his legs out with all of his might, sending the demon into the air above his head.

He was on his feet in an instant, tackling a demon to the ground, driving his forehead into its nose. He heard the satisfying sound of snapping cartilage as a result and brought his knee up into the demon's groin. The breath was blasted out of the demon, and Xander silenced its gasps with a hard right hook to the jaw.

Faith had dropped one demon by head-butting it in the stomach, then stomping on its chest repeatedly. A demon came from behind sending its fist towards her head- only she jerked it out of the way and grabbed the fist in a vise-like grip. Pulling the arm further forward, she tugged it downwards sharply, hard. The elbow connected with her shoulder and the limb snapped like a twig.

As the demon fell away, screaming, another came from the side, tackling her to the ground. Faith was no stranger to bar brawls and dirty fighting, bringing both fists onto the demon's temples. It went out like a light. 

Rolling to her feet, she brought her arm up just in time to block a punch, then grabbed the arm that came with the fist. Her foot flew into the demon's shoulder, while she pulled on the arm as hard as she could. There was the 'pop' sound of bone dislocating and the bloody sound of skin tearing. Her foot came up again, this time bracing itself against the demon's head. Faith straightened her leg and in one neat move, broke the demon's neck.

By now, there was only one demon left standing and conscious, the one with the broken arm. Faith reached down and grabbed it by its scruffy collar, pulling its ugly face close. " You know something," she remarked. " Tell me what it is,"

" Never," it wheezed, clutching it's mangled arm pitifully. Faith stepped on its right foot, then kicked down on its knee with her free leg. The sound of bone snapping was dreadfully loud, and the scream from the demon was nearly drowned out by the echoes.

" Wrong answer, McFly," she drawled. " Tell me,"

" No," it stubbornly managed to say. Faith growled and knocked out its teeth with one sharp blow. It screamed again. " I'll never tell you,"

Faith held out one hand towards Xander, palm up. He slapped his bloodied butterfly knife into her hand, and her fist closed around its hilt vengefully. The blade was pressed to its groin, the tip pricking the flesh underneath the thin material of its pants, drawing blood.

" Are you sure 'bout that?" she asked, pressing a little harder. The demon whimpered, starting to shake in fear. " Tell me!" she suddenly screamed into its face and it jerked back dazedly.

" The caves… they're in the caves," it mumbled.

" Thank you," Faith replied, then drew the blade across its throat in one smooth motion. Demon blood splashed on her face, but she made no move to wipe it off as she let the body drop to the floor.

" Are you happy now?" Xander suddenly said, staring at her. She looked at him, saw his blood-splattered clothes and the specks of blood he managed to miss wiping off. She looked at his hard brown eyes and lowered her head in shame.

" I'm sorry,"

It came out as a barely audible whisper, but Xander heard none the less. He took a step closer to her, wiping some of the blood away with his jacket sleeve.

" I'm sorry too,"

He drew her into his arms, and for once, she didn't resist. When they pulled away, he was smiling, and she was too, a second later.

" Now, how about we go rescue Buffy?"

++++++

A headline caught Dannielle's eye and she leaned back for a better view. " Hey, Gunn, check this out," she called out to him. " UC Sunnydale Professor murdered," she read aloud.

" Who'd wanna kill an egghead?" Gunn asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically. 

Dannielle ignored him and continued. " A project that the professor was working on was stolen from the scene of the crime. An ancient scroll, carbon-dated 6000 years. It was believed to have been written by the ancient Canaanites,"

" Wha-? A scroll? A dude was killed cause of a rolled up piece of paper?" Gunn exclaimed incredulously.

" Papyrus," Dannielle corrected him.

" Huh?"

" Ancient scrolls were made of papyrus, not paper. Anyway, that's not my point. How does a scroll survive for 6000 years and not crumble into so much dust?" she asked.

" Is that a rhetorical question?"

" Magic, Gunn, magic makes these things happen. Didn't you pay attention in demon hunter academy?"

++++++

Faith and Xander came prepared and armed to the teeth. The brunette Slayer held a heavy waraxe in each hand, her Slayer strength allowing her to wield them without popping her arms out of their sockets. Xander had on a pair of fingerless leather gloves, with metal pads sewn into the knuckles. It made up for its lack of comfort with a bone-breaking brutality. He also held a long sword in one hand, a short sword in the other. Strapped to his back was another sword.

They both had several knives and stakes tucked into their pants and hidden in their jacket sleeves. Xander also had two Desert Eagle .50s, just in case.

They made their way unhurriedly through the forest path, the cave mouth within plain sight. They didn't speak, didn't look at each other. Their gaze was focussed on the cave before them, their arms swinging with the weight of their weapons.

" You ready?" Xander asked, without looking at Faith. 

" Always,"

There was a sudden rustling to their left and they had their weapons at the ready even as Riley emerged from the trees. They looked at him in bewilderment, and he favored them with the same expression.

" What are you doing here?" all three asked at the same time. They paused, then Xander held his hand up, halting further words.

" We came to get Buffy," he said.

" I came to get Buffy," came Riley's reply. " How'd you know she was here?"

" Willie told us," Xander answered. " How'd you know?"

" An old friend,"

They all nodded, satisfied with the answers they got. They weren't going to push the issue and further, happy to have another body on their side- Riley got two.

" You got weapons?" Xander asked, seeing Riley's apparently unarmed appearance. He shook his head disapprovingly, and tossed one of the swords at the ex-commander. Riley tested the heft, then nodded his appreciation.

" All set?" Faith asked, not waiting for an affirmation. " Let's motor-vate,"

++++++

The big vampire was faster than Kaine thought. The vamp's reflexes were amazing, and he had managed to evade Kaine's first two attacks despite the distraction Buffy had so thoughtfully provided. Now, Kaine stared at the vamp cautiously, the tip of his sword unwavering pointing at the vamp's left eyeball.

Then it attacked, moving with the same blinding speed it had utilized to avoid Soveliss' scything cuts. With one huge fist heading straight for his head and the another on a direct path for his kidneys, Kaine twisted aside, letting one fist flash by his head harmlessly and the other slamming into his sword hilt.

Kaine retaliated immediately, dropping his shoulder slightly and dashing forward to drive it into the vamp's muscular midsection. The impact was like hitting the stone wall, but Kaine did manage to push the vamp several feet back. As he was about to follow up with an elbow into the solar plexus, the vampire stopped all further movement by wrapping both trunk-like arms around Kaine's much smaller frame, crushing him in a bear hug.

The sound of muscle popping and cracking ribs filled his ears for a while, until he got enough leverage to bring the pommel of his sword into the vampire's jaw, loosening its hold on him just enough so he could wriggle free. He hopped back, creating space between them, disturbing as much dust as he could.

With the obscuring screen in between them, Kaine pressed forward once more, sword flowing in a wide arc meant to disembowel and separate the body into two halves. Only the blow didn't connect; the vampire managed to somehow leap back, only allowing Kaine to cut a shallow gash on his chest.

Then the booming sound interrupted them once more, a sound that was becoming all too familiar. The ground quaked beneath them and Kaine's next attack was forgotten as he looked to the tunnel and chamber he had recently vacated. Buffy turned to him with a wild look in her eyes.

" Run!" she shouted, and all four, human and vampire alike, followed the command. Kaine allowed the blonde Slayer to overtake him and took the rear. The two vampires disappeared beyond the radius of light Soveliss cast and they were two once more. Kaine risked a backward glance to see the two behemoths smash through a wall and start stomping down the tunnel.

/They're faster than I thought/ he commented ruefully.

/Hurry up and you might just be able to regret that mistake tomorrow/ was Soveliss' dry reply.

Kaine put on another burst of speed, coming up alongside Buffy. As if in answer to his prayer, he saw a side tunnel, probably leading to another, safer chamber. The passageway was much too small for the beasts and it would take them some time to pound their way through. As they neared, he grabbed Buffy's wrist and dragged her towards it, nearly pulling her off her feet.

When they entered the chamber, they stopped cold at the sight before them.

A huge room full of steel cages, all of which contained slobbering demons of the worst kind. They reached out with misshapen arms towards the two of them and Kaine involuntarily took a step back, blade coming up on a warding gesture.

Because right in front of them was Tristan, looking back at them with a smile of pure evil on his face. There was a switch on the wall and he had his hand on it. Kaine knew that it was the switch that would unlock and open all the cages in the room, despite his unfamiliarity with technology. It was that obvious.

As obvious as the fact that they were royally screwed when Tristan hit the switch.

++++++

" Oh God, what about Xander?"

That was Dannielle's first reaction when she heard the news Doyle had to give. She was the most unexpected person the concern could have come from, although Gunn had reason not to be surprised.

" I know, it worries me too," Willow admitted, making a moue. " Maybe we don't tell him?"

" Bad idea, Red. Nothing would piss him off more, Angel included," Doyle rejected the idea with a wave of his hand. 

Willow looked crestfallen.

" What's the worse that could happen?" Spike snorted loudly. " The little idiot goes and blows his horn again, and everyone gets a tongue lashing. Just tune him out,"

" It ain't that easy, Spike," Gunn replied. " Xand would probably go looking for Angel and try to provoke him into this huge fight. One of them would end up dead, or severely maimed,"

" Well, we could all go root for Xander, maybe help him out. That way we get rid of the problem, right?" Spike reasoned. Doyle shook his head.

" Can't do that either. Angel is the Champion of Light, and he needs to be there during the apocalypse. It's one of those preordained things," the half-demon explained. Eyes widened and eyebrows rose all around, none more so than Spike's.

" Angel?" came the simultaneous exclamation, with an addition of, " The poof?" from the bleach blonde vampire. Doyle nodded, then sighed.

" Why can't life be easier?" he moaned. Gunn placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a few words of wisdom.

" Cause then it won't be any fun,"

++++++

His lungs felt like they were on fire and every breath pained his broken ribs. His arms ached from the numerous scraped he had picked up and were tired from wielding the sword for so long. Blood, dust and sweat ran down his face, getting into his eyes, but he couldn't expend the energy to wipe it away. His legs were like jelly and with every step he took, it felt like his feet got a pound heavier.

And yet he ran, because to do otherwise was to die. A horde of insanely enraged demons were on their tail, two stone behemoths a little further behind. The sound of the huge stone feet pounding the floor was deafening in the close confines of the cave tunnel. The slobbering and inhuman shrieks of the demons chilled his blood and stiffened his muscles.

Beside him, the Slayer kept pace, though she looked no better of than him. Neither looked back for fear of seeing a demon claw their face off, and neither said a word. The only sound that was important to them was their own harsh breathing and the rhythmic stamping of feet on floor.

His sword was held loose in his hand, the leather-wrapped hilt slick with sweat. The gloves he wore provided a little more grip, but a hard impact now could knock the precious weapon out of his hand. The tip of the blade dragged on the stone ground, drawing a shrill screeching that was made inaudible by the riot behind them.

And still the tunnel stretched out before them.

++++++

They charged into the cave mouth, expecting a sharp report almost immediately. They were met by a dead silence. Only dust and sand seemed disturbed by their entrance and not a single body was in sight. Frowning, Faith walked cautiously forward, expecting an ambush once they turned the corner. Her hearing cranked up to the max, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing and the sound that Riley's boots made as he walked.

" There's no one here," Xander noted, a twinge of suspicion in his voice. Faith knew what he was thinking, and Riley had the same idea, though his subject was slightly different.

" Do we go on?" he asked, planning to do so anyway.

" Do we have a choice?" Xander replied, scowling. 

They walked forward, Faith leading, Riley taking up the rear.

They reached another fork, and only the weak beam from Xander's torchlight lit their way. They turned left, choosing at random. Faith was straining her ears as hard as Slayer senses would allow, just to provide them with that invaluable split-second of warning before the attack came.

If it ever came at all.

Faith hefted the two waraxes, settling them into her grip, making sure they were comfortable. It wouldn't do for her hand to suddenly cramp up while in the thick of things. 

She realized that they were heading deeper downwards; the tunnel sloped gently, so imperceptibly you almost wouldn't notice. She didn't like that fact one bit. She glanced behind, to check that her two comrades were still with her.

A good thing she did, or else Riley's life would have ended then and there.

Behind him, a demon was creeping up, almost breathing down the back of his neck. " Riley, duck!" she screamed out. Like the good soldier he was, Riley fell flat to the floor immediately- Xander did the same, out of pure reflex. Faith whirled around, her right arm rising above her head, then whipping downwards, releasing the axe she held at the same time.

The weapon twirled end over end, then buried itself blade first in the demon's head. It toppled over without uttering a sound, landing with a wet squelch. 

It was like Faith had broken a dam and allowed a swelling river to burst through. From the walls, perfectly camouflaged into the rough rock, came more demons, the same type as the one Faith had killed.

The Slayer reacted, backhanding one demon with the axe, burying its head in the demon's chest with the gruesome sound of flesh tearing, bone breaking and blood spurting. She tugged it out, continued the forward momentum and slammed the blade into another demon's neck, severing the tendons and muscles all the way through.

She rolled beneath the outstretched arms of another demon and came up long enough to rip a long rent in the tough hide of a demon's chest. Then she flipped backwards, twice, thrice, then reached out to pull her other axe free of the demon's head. Now, with a waraxe in each hand once again, she charged forward.

Xander rose to his feet, swords swinging. He dismembered a demon before impaling it on the three foot long steel blade, then decapitated another with a smooth pivoting backslash. He weapons gave him a longer reach and he waved deadly patterns in the air with them, keeping the demons at bay.

Then he attacked, slicing open the throat of one demon, spilling the innards of another. Blood pooled on the floor, making his footing unsure; one wrong step might spell his doom. But he waded further into the mass of bodies, stabbing, slashing, drawing blood wherever he went. A dance of death, an intricate ritual of footwork and swordplay and blood.

Riley had one weapon, but that was all he needed. Holding the sword two-handed, he cut a wide path through the demons, not seeing them as soon as they fell. He saw them when they stepped in front of him, he saw them when they came from the side to flank him, but once they went down, bleeding, screaming, they didn't exist to him.

Defense was forgotten, as was his earlier, unhealed injuries. New wounds were opened in the unprotected flesh of his arms and chest, his legs had hundreds of little scars. A severed demon hand stubbornly clung onto his calf, fingers and claws digging deep into the muscle, but he didn't feel it.

Then he reached Faith and Xander, and the three stood back to back as they dropped demons left and right. Their defense was solid and impenetrable, and their attack was lethally accurate.

Within five minutes of the initial attack, all that was left of the demons were fifteen unmoving torsos and several heads and limbs lying far away from their bodies. They were literally drenched in blood, green and slimy. The stench was overpowering, the smell of raw sewage and rotting flesh. 

Not all the blood belonged to the demons.

++++++

Running on, Kaine saw the passageway branch out, straight out and to the right. Acting on pure instinct, he grabbed Buffy's sleeve and pulled her away, diverting their path the right. 

And they nearly ran into Faith and Xander.

" Buffy!" 

" B!"

The only reply Buffy gave was a wheezing gasp and she pushed them frantically back the way they came. They looked confused, then the first demon turned the corner, making way for five others behind it. Their eyes widened briefly and they turned sharply on their heels, taking off.

Kaine stayed at the back, letting the unexpected reinforcements take care of Buffy. A demon pulled up alongside him, slashing out. He ducked the arm and lashed out wildly with Soveliss, catching the demon just under the ribs.

The blade caught in the bone, and he had to tug hard to pull it out. The blade popped free with a jerk, and he nearly lost his balance. Stumbling, he regained his footing and continued forward.

He lost several feet of space, the demons closing without showing any signs of exhaustion. They turned another corner, some distance ahead of him and he decided that they were safely out of range. He turned and stopped in the middle of the narrow tunnel, letting it funnel the demons to him, two at a time. Bracing his feet apart, he raised his sword in a salute and beckoned them forward.

++++++

They broke through to the sunlight, wincing when the bright rays hit them. Buffy suffered the worse, and had to shield her eyes to avoid the stabbing pain. She paused outside the cave mouth, slowing to look back.

Kaine was not with them.

She turned and fled back to the cave, bumping Xander out of the way as she did so. He grabbed at her arm, but grasped only air. Not bothering to call out to stop her, he whirled about and followed.

She was weak and tired; he caught up to her easily, just inside the cave. Catching her arm, he pulled her around harshly. " Buffy! What're you doing?"

" Kaine's still in there!" she yelled back breathlessly, desperately. She strained against his grip, but couldn't summon up the strength.

" We can't go back in there, Buffy!"

" We just can't leave him there either!" she argued. Xander looked torn, then glanced back at Faith and Riley, who were jogging up to them.

" What the fuck's going on?"

" Kaine's still inside," Buffy replied, then tried to make another attempt to free herself. She didn't succeed.

" Who's Kaine?" Faith asked, puzzled. She squinted inside the gloom of the cave, then frowned. " That's weird. The demons are gone,"

" Let me go!" Buffy cried out suddenly, then elbowed Xander in the gut. Wrenching her arm free, she ran back into the dark confines of the tunnel. Cursing, Xander and Faith followed, Riley a step behind.

++++++

He didn't know how long he could keep it up. The pile of demon carcasses were growing in front of him, yet the numbers still didn't seem to decrease. Wave after wave flung themselves hungrily at him, intent on devouring his flesh and ripping him into bite-sized little pieces. Yet he stood firm, not losing an inch of ground, even though the blood was pooling at his feet, even though his swings were coming slower and slower each time.

Then the inevitable happened: his counterattack came a bit too slow, and the demon was inside his defenses, tearing large rents in his skinsuit and his flesh. He gasped in the sudden flaring of pain and staggered backwards. Howling in victory, the demons surged forward, trampling over their dead in their haste to get to him.

That was when the unexpected occurred: an axe came flying out from nowhere and caved in a demon skull. Another followed soon after, slicing a demon head from its misshapen shoulders. 

And yet a demon got to him, launching itself at his feet. Kaine felt himself tumbling to the ground, saw the world tilt upside down, then felt himself hitting the ground hard, all the air blasted out of his lungs. A demon crushed him under its body, making the nearly-forgotten pain in his ribs flare up again.

Hands were suddenly pulling the demon away, feet were impeding another one's progress towards his vulnerable form. Kaine couldn't move, couldn't think. He saw what was going on around him, took note of it in a strangely detached way; a part of it but apart from it.

Faith and Buffy, were fighting side by side, holding the demons at bay. Big guy was there too, swinging a sword. And there was… Xander, hacking at the demons like a dwarven battlerager.

" Riley! Get him outta here!" Faith commanded. 

Then hands were under his armpits, pulling him to his feet. He stubbornly gripped his sword in his hand, wanting to die with it. Only then did he realize that he was being pulled out of the cave, towards the light.

As the light hit his face, the warmth of the sun resting on his skin, Kaine allowed the darkness to take over him, allowed himself to slide into a peaceful unconsciousness.

++++++

Tristan scowled as he paced the cavern floor. Things were not going the way he expected. First, Faith and two of her cronies had showed up, somehow managing to get Buffy and the newcomer out of the tunnels. And then Faustus had blamed him- him of all people, when it was Faustus' own overconfidence that allowed the Slayers to flee.

The two stone behemoths had crumbled to dust and sand once the sunlight hit their bodies. Faustus had feigned indifference when he heard the news, but Tristan had seen the veiled fury in his decaying face. 

When Tristan had voiced his aim to go after the Slayers himself, Faustus had flat out forbade him to go- even after Tristan had offered to bring the Ravagers as backup. The mere thought of the memory enraged him and his fist clenched around the hilt of his sword.

Tristan halted abruptly and smashed his fist into the wall. As futile as the gesture was, it provided him with a small measure of comfort and made him suddenly calm once more. If only he had a decent sparring partner, it would take the pressure of this kidnapping Slayers business and allow him to think clearly.

Then he thought of the five Angels and wondered if any of them would be able to stand up to him in a fair fight. He walked out of his chambers and grabbed a passing vampire. Now that the Angels had gotten into full hunting mood, the place was crawling with the creatures. 

Not that it did any good in stopping the Slayers.

" Where's… Azrael?" he demanded, fist on the minion's collar. He had no idea where to start, but decided that the Angel of Death was a good place to start as any. The vampire managed to blanch and stutter a few inaudible words. Tristan shook the thing, lifting its feet clear off the floor.

" In his room, two turns down!" the vampire gibbered, pointing with one shaky finger. Tristan was already walking in that direction, tossing the vampire into the wall.

" Get a bath," he muttered, wrinkling his nose.

++++++

Rupert Giles didn't know which emotion was foremost in his mind when the battered and weary combatants/rescue team appeared on his doorstep, drenched in blood and sweat, covered in dust. First had come surprise, to see such a sight in front of him. Albeit being a Watcher for so long tempered that reaction somewhat.

Then had come anger, for Riley, Faith and Xander to have gone on such a reckless expedition without informing any of them beforehand.

That was quickly followed by shame, for assuming to be responsible for Faith and Xander. Especially Faith, because of what he'd said to her earlier. Either way, both of them had obviously done this before, and without any supervision. He would expect them to know their business.

Relief flooded his mind and drowned out all other thoughts when he saw Buffy leaning heavily on Riley. Beaten, tired, but alive. Alive. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was deep and steady, even enough to assure him that she was merely unconscious.

Then came horror when he saw the unmoving form of Kaine, held in Faith's arms. His thought at first that the man was dead, but saw the faint rising and falling of his chest, showing that he was alive, though just barely. The very sight of him pained Rupert Giles. His face was swollen and bruised, bleeding from a cut near his left temple. His arms had numerous scrapes and gashes, visible even through all the dust and blood. His stomach was worst off, suffering three deep cuts, open and bleeding still.

Giles shuddered when he thought of the infections that the man might have suffered.

That was two hours ago. Two hours to tend to the wounds, two hours to get a debrief. Much of it was still sketchy, for most of the story lay in the minds of Buffy and Kaine, both of whom were deeply asleep. Even now, Giles sat by Kaine's sleeping form, lying in Giles' own bed, checking his condition every now and then, hoping that he would live. The signs seemed well, but anything could happen.

The young man lay naked, covered only by a thin blanket. Undressing the man had proved to be an interesting task. The peculiar suit he wore slid off at the merest touch, pooling at a corner. That had left him in his belt, gloves and boots. The belt was revealed to have several hidden compartments, holding a myriad of small weapons and items he couldn't recognize. " It's like Batman's utility belt," Xander had quipped, eyes wide in amazement. 

No one had been able to take off Kaine's boots. They remained on his feet, under the blanket. A strange sight, but nothing that moved or affected Giles much.

This is the Hellmouth, he reminded himself.

Rupert Giles stood and stretched, knowing he would do his young charges no good if he didn't get his own rest. Dusk had nearly fallen, and the others were still outside, talking and discussing the strange slew of events that had occurred so suddenly. Xander seemed to have taken over the conversation, bringing up useful points and rationalizing their importance. Somehow, the marine sergeant Ethan Rayne had turned young Alexander Harris into several years ago had resurfaced once again. He wondered how.

This is the Hellmouth, he thought again.

Walking for the door that led to his study, his eyes caught on the small pile Kaine's strange suit had made on one corner of the room. Its dark color, especially in the dim light, had made it look like a puddle of oil to Giles' vision. Frowning, he walked over and gingerly picked it up in one hand. He nearly dropped it when he realized that it had become a mere puddle, though of what he couldn't tell.

He poked and prodded at it, but nothing happened. He pulled it, trying to see how far it would stretch, but it resolutely remained a circle of about two feet in diameter. He poked a finger in its center, then let it hang down his arm. It did so like a limp rag.

The material was tough and smooth, like a liquid not quite solidified. If there was a state of matter between liquid and solid, this was it. It flowed, but remained definite in its shape and volume. Retrieving a pair of scissors from his drawer, he attempted to cut off a small section of the material. No matter how much pressure he exerted, he simply could not bring the two blades together.

" Whatcha doin' there, G?"

If it wasn't the complete surprise of hearing someone talk, it was the voice itself that made Rupert Giles drop the material. He turned, willing himself not to flush and looked rather guiltily at the dark-haired Slayer. " Faith,"

She remained at the door, not outside, but not quite inside either. Her arms were folded on her chest, she was leaning on the doorjamb, her body making a perfect S-curve across the doorway. 

" About what I said ear-earlier. I-I just wan-wanted to s-say that I was—" he had no idea why he was stuttering so badly, and was absurdly relieved when Faith cut him off. The fact that the reason for her interruption might not be in the best of his interests didn't escape him, but he felt it none the less.

" Sorry?" she finished for him, raising a lascivious eyebrow. She shrugged, the move somehow managing to convey both acceptance of his apology and an offer for her own as well. " I guess I am too. I wasn't on by best behavior,"

" Th-that's putting it mildly," Giles replied, wiping his glasses. Faith cracked a smile, though she didn't laugh.

" Did Giles just make a joke?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. " You've changed G,"

" So have you," he acknowledged. 

Both held the other's gaze for a while more, then nodded. This seemed to satisfy whatever rites for the ancient ritual that was two people apologizing. Faith jerked her chin at the puddle of material on the floor.

" Science experiment?"

Giles did flush this time, though he had no idea why- nor did he have reason to. He stooped to retrieve it, then held it in both hands like a ring-boy's pillow, scrutinizing it with squinted eyes.

" This… was, Kaine's clothes," he explained, turning to her and holding it out. 

" You're shittin' me!" she exclaimed, bouncing forward to grab it out of his grasp. If Giles felt any disapproval for her language, he didn't let it show on his face. Faith was likewise inspecting the strange circle, scraping at it with her fingernail.

" Wonder what it is," she mused, then abruptly handed it back to the Watcher, shaking her head. " Not my jurisdiction. I actually came here to get you,"

" Get me? What for?"

" Xander wants to talk to you, the whole gang does actually. Sent me as if I was donut girl, not him," she snorted, rolling her eyes. Though both knew the reason why Xander had sent the second Slayer, Giles wasn't going to bring it up if she didn't want to.

" Well, let's go then," he gestured to the door, laying the material on his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Azrael could hear Tristan's breathing and heartbeat behind him, watching him train, but he ignored Faustus' right hand man. Tristan stood motionless as Azrael went through his katas, choosing not to interrupt just yet. Azrael wondered what he wanted, then figured that he would find out sooner or later. Might as well be on his own terms than Tristan's.

" How long do you plan on watching me?" 

Tristan's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the blond vampire, and Azrael could fell the distrust coming from him in waves.

" I didn't want to interrupt,"

" You didn't strike me as the polite type," Azrael countered. Tristan shrugged a shoulder, taking a few slow steps into the chamber. " What brings you here?"

" I wanted to… parlay,"

Azrael's eyebrows rose. " I have no idea what that means. It's probably one of the things I don't do either ways, so I'm gonna say no,"

" Let me try again," Tristan replied, impatience gnawing at his mind.

" Be my guest,"

" I'm feeling rather… restless at the moment and I usually spend my free time sparring or training. But this place has a pitiful lack of resources and good sparring partners are rarer than a fifteen-year old virgin, so…"

" You came to me. I can't say I'm flattered," 

" Does it matter?"

" Yes, actually. You have a sword," 

Tristan looked down at his exposed sword-hilt and unhooked his belt and scabbard from his waist, letting it slide to the floor. He then pulled off his trenchcoat and spread his arms wide for Azrael to see.

" Satisfied?"

Tristan wore a pair of black jeans and a tight, long sleeved T-shirt. Azrael wore his usual black leather pants, but his jacket and muscle tee were discarded and piled in a corner.

" Not until you're dead,"

" Is that a threat?" Tristan arched an eyebrow, muscles bunching, readying for any sign of treachery from the vampire.

" Just a statement. Killing you would only make Faustus kill me, so I'll let you live a little while longer," 

" I can't say how grateful I am,"

" Then don't,"

With that, he launched himself forward at Tristan, gloved fist swinging for the man's jaw. Tristan's arm came up to ward of the blow and he sent an underhand punch of his own towards Azrael's ribs. The vampire had already started a follow up on his first attack and their knuckles met and clashed hard in mid-air.

They sprang apart, gauging and measuring each other. Both nodded, barely perceptible movements of the head and moved forward again, fists raised.

Azrael suddenly swiveled and sent his elbow crashing into Tristan's stomach. The man had just enough time to clench his stomach muscles and bear the brunt of the blow without having the breath blasted out of his lungs. Tristan responded by slamming his fist into the vampire's cheekbone before he could recover and bring up his guard again. Tristan felt it crack under his knuckles and he was surprised to see the vampire grin.

Moving apart, the blond touched his fingers to the rapidly healing fracture and rotated his shoulders, loosening the muscles there.

" Been a long time since someone hurt me," he commented, still grinning.

" Better get used to it then,"

And the clashed again with a flurry of fists and feet.

++++++

Kaine awoke with a groan and a wince of pain.

/Welcome back/

/What happened? Where am I?/

/You were severely injured during the foolhardy rescue last night. I told you not to go/

/Hush, Soveliss. I'm in enough pain as it is/

Kaine sat up gingerly, his arm clutching his bandaged stomach as if trying to keep his insides where they belonged. A blanket was draped over his body; only then did he realize he was completely nude except for his boots. Apparently no one had been able to take them off.

/You're at the Watcher Giles house/

/Remind me to thank him for his courtesy/

/He was just repaying a favor. You did rescue his Slayer/

/Tell me again? How did I bring her here?/ 

/You didn't/ the tone in Soveliss' voice was dry. /Faith and two of the men came in and got the both of you out/

/Remind me to thank them also/ Kaine replied, sliding to a sitting position. /Where's my skinsuit?/

/On the desk/ Soveliss pulsed. Kaine nodded absently, wrapped the blanket around his waist and padded over to the circular sheet of material. He frowned as he saw its condition. /It's undergoing repairs/ Soveliss noted helpfully.

Kaine deigned to answer and instead went about looking for his sword. He found his belt and his gloves on a chair, but there was no sign of the blade.

/Where are you?/

/Outside, in the living room. Right now, they're all wondering why my gem is glowing/ Soveliss said with a trace of amusement.

/I'd better go explain before they dismantle you/

Kaine wrapped the blanket tighter around his slim waist, grateful that there was a sheet at all. He'd suffered worse forms of hospitality in the three years he'd served. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear sounds of a discussion filtering from the living room. At least the tone this time was agreeable and rational.

/How are they faring?/ he asked his invisible companion.

/Whatever differences they had have been settled, or at least put aside for the time being. I don't think we'll see a replay of what happened two nights ago/

/Has it been two nights already?/

Time had moved so fast, one fight blurring into another, that he hadn't even realized that he was starving. He hadn't eaten in days.

/It's a wonder you manage to even stand up/

/How's Buffy?/ he asked suddenly.

/Still asleep. She'll be fine/

Kaine creaked open the door, and stepped slowly out. The conversation got clearer to his dulled senses, and he heard Xander's voice floating over to him.

" So we have a six thousand year old magic scroll, a massacre in the Bronze, a motherfuckin' lot of demons and about as many vampires. Have I missed anything?"

" Tristan,"

" Right, thanks, Gunn. So we have Tristan, who, as Spike tells us, is an ageless warrior dating back to the days of King Arthur. Am I right?"

Kaine had already walked out and saw the blonde vampire nod. 

/Who is Tristan exactly?/ 

/One of the Knights of the Round Table/ 

/Who are they?/

/Wait, they're talking about you now/ Soveliss pointed out. Kaine returned his attention to the White Hats, still oblivious to his presence, and they were talking about him.

" And we also have a unknown stranger, who has a magic sword, and as far as anyone can say, is an elf," 

" I for one, doubt that," the half-demon called Doyle said. He was met by a chorus of agreement from Xander, Faith and Riley. Kaine decided to stay unnoticed for a while longer and listen.

" Why couldn't he be? He has the pointy ears," the redheaded witch countered.

" He could be Vulcan," Spike replied.

/Vulcan?/

/An obscure reference to a mythical race/

" I don't think he's an elf," Faith butted in. " I thought elves were supposed to be short and skinny. That guy was kinda tall and well-built by my standards,"

" But he has pointy ears! He's an elf!" the redhead persisted. Kaine walked forward, exposing himself to their view, wearing nothing but a blanket. On his shoulder were his belt and his gloves.

" They're right. I'm not an elf," he said as he strode in. Limped in more like it.

They started, jumped, whirled around in astonishment. Basically, they were caught off guard. Kaine quickly continued while he was still able to get a few words in.

" I'm half-elf,"

++++++

" Well, well, isn't this just yummy,"

Azrael and Tristan broke apart, turning to see a shirtless Azhael leaning against the wall. His thinly muscled body was we with sweat and a few drops of barely dried blood was still visible. Azrael could smell the spiky-haired vampire's earlier activities and his nostrils flared involuntarily.

" Two sweating, buff, men. It makes me shiver just to think about it," Azhael continued, strolling into the chamber. He seemed unperturbed by the glare Tristan had trained on him, focussing instead on the blond-haired Azrael. " Are you up to no good, oh wayward childe of mine?"

Tristan was mildly surprised to find that Azhael had sired the much more menacing Azrael. But then, Azhael looked and acted more cruelly, not to mention having much more sadistic sexual tendencies. But as usual, neither of his emotions showed on his face and he merely kept his unblinking gaze on the two contrasting vampires.

Azrael seemed like a Greek God, maybe Hercules or Aries, with his burly chest and blond locks. Muscles rippled with every move, his face was chiseled and handsome, his eyes a sky-blue.

Azhael however, had the look of a perfectly gory axe-murderer, without the axe. His canines were naturally long and his sharp piercing gaze accompanied the feral grin the way butter accompanies bread. His face was lean, with a pointed chin, his eyes narrow and darkly gleaming always with an inner fire.

" Are you running around behind my back?" the red-haired vampire continued, one hand coming up to stroke Azrael's smooth cheek. The other vampire kept completely motionless, his eyes betraying nothing. It was like he was willing himself not to be distracted by waves of lust and desire that emanated from Azhael and it looked like he was failing miserably.

Azrael was taller and he looked down on his sire with an impassive gaze. But slowly, his body started to respond, moving closer, his hand rising to rest on Azhael's hip.

Now Tristan knew why the Angel of Lust had been so chosen and named.

" I sincerely hope not, because I would be very disappointed in you indeed," Azhael continued. Tristan took a step back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Even he found it hard to resist Azhael's sexual come-ons.

Then Azrael's head lowered his lips brushing his sire's gently, slightly. Tristan found himself wincing at the sight, absurdly glad to know that he was still strictly straight. And still strictly homophobic. 

The kiss grew and Tristan was soon looking for a way out, momentarily losing his composure. He was uncomfortably aware of the growing bulges in both vampires' pants and even more so of the one in his own crotch.

Cold, dead hands were beginning to wander, up and down naked, sweating upper bodies. As if by an unseen command, their hands never strayed below the belt, never went any lower than the waist. Then a new voice came in, and Tristan was so aware of his discomfort that he had lost his attention on his surroundings.

" What do we have here? Three half-naked men, all sweating an ready. For me? I'd like to think so," Ariel said, smirking slightly.

++++++

Tristan had quickly extricated himself from the chamber, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. No matter how long he lived, old habits died hard. So intent was he on getting away that he didn't even notice Sophiel and Lucifer until he nearly collided into them, turning a corner.

" Watch where you're going," he growled, brushing past the barrel-chested male vampire. Sophiel shot him a cheeky grin, though he couldn't see it. 

" What's wrong, caught Azhael and his childe going hard at it?"

He heard her voice well enough and it hit him like a thunderbolt. He whirled around glaring suspiciously at her, noticing her lack of garments on the lower half of the body. He wondered then, if all vampires went around half-naked and fucking each other senseless all the time.

No wonder they were such fucking losers.

" I could smell the nervousness and tension coming from you like a week-old sock. You not used to gay couples?" Sophiel continued.

" Now, girl, don't tease our glorious leader. He has plans to think up," Lucifer interrupted gently, the contempt clear in his voice. Something in Tristan snapped, tension from Faustus, from working with fucking vampires, from walking around underground all the fucking time. He was a warrior for Chrissakes! He was supposed to walk in the dun, not trudge around underground like a mole!

He shot forward and had Lucifer by the throat and pinned to the wall in an eye blink. It didn't even matter that vampires didn't have to blink, neither of them even saw Tristan shift a muscle. But he had a forearm pressed to Lucifer's thick throat and another one on his sword hilt and that was what mattered.

" I hear that tone of voice again and you're fucking dust," he snarled, for once, letting his emotions free. " That includes your whole fucking family, starting with the blonde bimbo here,"

Sophiel hissed at him, but a sharp glare had her cowering backwards, terrified.

" Now, now Tristan, me and Sophiel here merely wanted to talk business with you," Lucifer said placatingly, not the least bit scared. Actually, he was almost pissing his pants but for the fact he couldn't piss. " You know, just in case this deal with Faustus goes sour,"

" That only happens if I don't get the Slayers. You don't think I can get the Slayers?" 

To answer and affirmative would be to confirm all your worst nightmares.

" No, no," Lucifer replied, with a confidence he didn't feel. " But something else might foul up. The ritual, the friends might interrupt, someone might kill Faustus. Of mice and men, my friend,"

" Don't quote stupid literature. But I'm interested. So talk,"

" Aren't you going to let me go?"

" No,"

" Very well then. Well, this is what I had in mind…"

++++++

" Fuck!"

" I know baby, but we got stuff to deal with first, okay?" Azhael responded.

" Not that," Ariel shot back. " Lucifer's got Tristan listening,"

" Now that's a wrench in our plans. But not to worry, Tristan is unimportant. As long as we have our dear sire out of the way and his blonde bitch too,"

" Not a problem. The fucking bull-dyke is mine," Ariel snarled vengefully. Azhael stroked her jaw lovingly, smiling his trademark feral grin.

" That's my girl," he praised, licking his lips. " Now, my wayward childe, will you deal with the Slayers?"

" Have you chosen one yet?" came the steady reply, despite the fact the blond was on the floor, the red-haired sire straddling his chest. The fact that Azhael was completely nude was also beside the point.

" Azrael, there are better things for you to do with that mouth of your than talk, you know,' Azhael chided mockingly, then uttered a sigh as his childe followed his advice. " Yes, I have, in fact. The brunette, the new one. The line continues to her and I want there to be three Slayers when I make my move,"

" Three's a charm," Ariel commented, wrapping her arms around Azhael's chest, her legs straddling his own. She slowly pulled him out of Azrael's mouth and impaled herself on his prodigiously sized cock, groaning as her pussy was filled to the max.

" I can't agree more," Azhael replied, smiling again.

Then the fun started for real.

++++++

" Umm, excuse me?" Faith stood and closed down on the stranger, staring at him with scrutinizing eyes. He merely looked back, a small smile playing on his lips, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. " You're what?"

" I thought Slayers had enhanced hearing," he noted offhandedly, pulling the blanket up higher. The close proximity of the buxom young brunette had stirred a reaction in him he had quite forgotten about. Still, he showed no sign of discomfort, instead letting the devastating charm of his smile out in full force. 

It didn't work on Faith, apparently. " You're a half-elf?"

" Yes, why?" Kaine said, cocking his head to the left.

" Elves don't exist. They're stupid idiots out of fantasy books for people who're out of touch with reality," she protested.

" They're not stupid, Faith. Just fickle," Willow pointed out, eyes locked on the mysterious half-elf. Apparently she was affected by his smile.

" Fickle! We are not fickle!" Kaine replied, in a faintly injured tone. " Flighty and unpredictable maybe, but not fickle. And I assure you, young lady, that elves are real,"

" Maybe where you came from," Faith retorted, jabbing a finger into Kaine's chest. Hard.

He winced and shrugged the point away, as if conceding defeat. Xander then raised a very interesting question.

" Where are you from anyway?"

" It's a rather long story. Do any of you mind?" the half-elf answered. Seeing no objection, he took a deep breath and began. " There are more worlds than one, as I'm sure some of you are aware. Alternate realities, parallel dimensions, different universes, all these are part of one great cosmic plan of incredible proportions. Who designed it? I don't know. Who controls it? I don't know either,"

He hitched up the blanket, limping over to an empty chair. " I am from another universe, a different world, a completely different reality. There are hundreds of such different worlds, and each world has hundred of different alternate universes. Travel from one world to another, or one alternate universe to another it quite possible, if you have the means to do so,"

He waved to his sword. " That's my mode of transport. It, as some of you already suspect, is magical. It creates portals for me, so I can easily jump from one world to another,"

" That's all very great, but that doesn't explain why you're here," Xander interrupted.

" You didn't say you wanted one," Kaine said. " But I'll tell you anyway. Although each world is different, they all have one event in common. The calling of the Slayers. They all happened at approximately the same time, though the results were slightly different. Where I come from, the Slayer was male, and so were the others that came after. I am a Slayer,"

" But Slayers don't go jumping around into parallel dimensions!" Faith interrupted.

" You've been listening, I'm impressed," Kaine remarked, grinning at Faith's glower. " Well, several centuries ago, demons and vampires alike decided to forget secrecy and take over our world. They failed. Since then, the mortals have grown aware of demons and undead and such, and all know the rudimentaries of battling such creatures. So the Slayer became sorta redundant. Instead of taking away the Slayer's responsibilities, the wizards decided instead to heap a greater burden on his shoulders,"

Kaine paused, for dramatic effect as much as to take a deep breath. " They became Planeswalkers, travelers of the worlds, the defenders and their protectors,"

There was silence in the room, as everyone processed the information that had been thrown at them. Then Willow spoke up, her voice timid.

" It must have been very powerful magic, to do something like that,"

Kaine grinned at her and nodded. " It was. Wizards from my world are very powerful,"

" I'd like to meet them someday," the redhead then said, in a rather wistful voice.

" I'm afraid they'd just regard you as gutter trash unworthy of their attention. It seems that the power they have hasn't done much for their social skills," Kaine put her down, as gently as he could. It helped that he meant what he said.

" Can you do magic?" Tara voiced out, unexpectedly. She seemed surprised by her sudden boldness and blushed.

" A bit,"

" Excuse me, can we finish twenty questions and get down to the business at hand? What do we do about Tristan?" Xander interjected, slightly annoyed. Kaine cleared his throat politely, to get his attention.

" Actually, Tristan isn't the big cheese. Faustus is,"

" Who's Faustus?" 

" I would tell you, but I feel kinda stupid wearing nothing but a blanket and boots," Kaine shot back, grinning cheekily.

++++++

Tristan's stride was always brisk and businesslike, movements economized and smooth. There was no change in his gait, despite his knowledge of Faustus' rapidly souring mood and the fact that he was late.

" You're late," Faustus snapped as he entered the radius of light that encircled Faustus. If only Tristan could bask in sunlight wherever he went; he wouldn't need to feel his way around the fucking dark all the time. Tristan didn't reply, stopping a few feet away from the lich and impaling him with his impassive gaze. " I want you to get me the Slayers, all three of them, tonight. And I want all their friends dead, so no one comes to rescue them. Understand?"

" I only have six Ravagers left," he reminded softly. Faustus nostrils flared and he surged to his feet, pounding his fists on the stone armrests of his throne. Tristan waited, unperturbed.

Faustus waved to a minion, waiting by the entrance of an adjoining chamber. The vampire turned inside, disappeared. He came back out, accompanied by the sound of several stamping feet. Tristan judged whoever it was behind the minion to be very big people. He just hoped they weren't completely useless.

By the looks of them, they weren't.

Huge, about seven feet on average. There were ten of them, hulking green brutes. Their faces were slightly apish, tusks jutting upwards from the protruding lower jaw. They were covered by a wrinkly green skin, tough and leathery by the looks of it. Their hair was a bright orange and thick mat of fur covered their chests and backs. No armor on them, the only form of clothing were flimsy loincloths. They all carried huge greataxes, muscles rippling as they bounced the hafts up and down on an open palm.

Tristan wondered from which primitive jungle world Faustus had gotten these creatures from.

" Orcs. Powerful, strong and tireless," Faustus said, without his usual flamboyant tone. " They can stand up to a Slayer, and more. Do not fail me this time, Tristan," 

Faustus sat back down, obviously meaning the conversation over. But Tristan had other doubts. " How do I know they can face a Slayer?"

Faustus stared hard at him, face pinched in fury. It only made him look uglier. " The world they came from, has not had a Slayer that can survive for two weeks in two millennia," he snarled, voice dreadfully quiet. " I think that's how you know,"

Tristan decided not to press the point. With a stiff nod, he turned and walked from the chamber, the orcs loyally- stupidly- following his lead.

++++++

Kaine admired himself in a mirror, dressed in Gunn and Xander's spare clothes. A hooded sweatshirt, dark blue and a pair of baggy black jeans. His belt was tucked underneath the sweatshirt, his gloves and boots remaining.

" You don't look half bad," said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Buffy leaning on he doorjamb, obviously just woken up. She smiled at him, then blushed. " I guess I should thank you for saving me,"

Kaine awarded her with a winning smile and tugged a forelock at her. " It was my pleasure, not to mention my duty,"

" Yeah, the guys filled me in. Kinda cool, half-elf and all that," she remarked, still blushing. Kaine nodded, shrugged, then waved it away. 

" Come on, we still have a lot of work to do before we can fully engage ourselves in pleasantries. First on the list: Food!"

" I second that," Buffy said, grinning at the young warrior's indomitable cheer.

" Then I beg you lead the way, fair lady, for I am starving,"

" Does everyone talk like that where you come from?"

" Only the ones who have class, I'm afraid," Kaine replied, in a mock rueful tone. He dabbed the corners of his mouth with his sleeve, like some fop with dubious sexual tendencies, drawing a laugh from Buffy. He chuckled then dropped the act, turning suddenly serious. " How are you doing, Buffy?"

" I'm fine, Slayer healing and all that,"

" No, I didn't mean that. I mean are you and Xander fine? More importantly, you and Faith?"

The blonde Slayer looked down, fidgeting. " I haven't really talked to them yet. It was Wills that did most of the explaining,"

" You should do it soon, before it's too late,"

" Don't I know it. But it's hard," she admitted.

" What isn't?"

++++++

" Right, I'm going out for a walk. Maybe get a drink," Spike announced, heaving himself up from the floor, where he had been sprawled for most of the day. Now that sun had set, he was free to… do whatever it was he did in his spare time.

" I second that motion, since it involves copious amounts of alcohol," Doyle said, getting up as well. " Anyway, what else would be better than talking to my good friend Spike, eh?" he continued, clapping a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

" Touch me again and you'll be drinking through a straw the rest of your miserable life," Spike warned, eyes gleaming dangerously. " Worse yet, I'll be drinking you through a straw,"

" Come now, Spike, no need to get rough. Chip remember? You'll just be hurting yourself," 

Spike's reply was a quick jab to Doyle's nose, catching the Irishman off guard. He howled in pain, and the others howled in laughter. Surprisingly, Spike had no other reaction except for a thin smile. " Half-demon remember? Doesn't work," he said, patting the back of Doyle's head.

" Tell me again why you haven't staked him," Doyle said, voice muffled by the hands that covered his mouth and nose.

" We're fully human?" Xander hazarded, causing a fresh fit of laughing to explode from the others. Dannielle suddenly rose, then stalked to the kitchen. Eyes followed her, though none more closely than Faith, who lay cuddled up in Xander's arms. A slight smile appeared on her lips, gone as quick as it came. None but Spike noticed and he groaned inwardly.

Trouble on the horizon, he told himself. 

" What's up with her? That time of the month?" Xander asked, still in a rather humorous mood. Gunn however, knew as well as Spike what the matter really was, and he only answered with a frown. " What? Was it something I said?" Xander said defensively.

" It's nothing, man. You wouldn't understand," Gunn brushed him off. Though he directed his words to Xander, his eyes were locked on Faith's. the Slayer met the gaze challengingly for the first few seconds, but then she looked away, rather guiltily.

++++++

Tristan watched as the half-demon walked out of the apartment, followed closely by Spike. He signaled to the Ravagers behind him and two of them peeled away to tail the duo. Another signal, and the orcs detached themselves from the main group, circling to the building's rear. That left Tristan with four Ravagers, much more than he wanted.

Then the third Slayer walked out, turning round the corner and disappearing. A few minutes later, the young black man followed suit, obviously trying to catch up to the Slayer. Another signal, and the four Ravagers were on their way.

Tristan waited, watching at the inhabitants of the apartment, waiting for their moment of weakness. Abruptly, there was a presence by his side and he turned to see Azrael crouching by his side.

" What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily.

" I want the Slayer. I want to fight her," the vampire replied, undisturbed by Tristan's livid expression. His face was one of concentration, a man with a mission. His main pleasure in life was battle and seeing Faith fight last night was enough to convince him that he'd found a worthy opponent. It would be the fight of his life, if he only got the chance to engage her.

" Which one?" 

" Faith, the brunette,"

Tristan shook his head. " No can do. She's in the house, you can't get in without an invitation. Follow the Ravagers, take on Dannielle instead," he said, waving at the direction the third Slayer had been heading.

" No!" Azrael argued, fists clenched in fury. " I want Faith!"

Tristan marveled at how much like a petulant child the blond vampire resembled. " And I say you can't have her now. If you can't face Dannielle, then trust me, you can't take Faith,"

Azrael was unconvinced, but nodded. Faith had to come later. Silently, he melted away into the shadows and Tristan forgot about him immediately. He turned back to the apartment and waited.

Just a little while longer.

++++++

Riley kept an intent stare at the sword, Soveliss, as Kaine had named it. The lapis lazuli embedded in the tear-shaped crosspiece glowed with an inner blue light every once in a while, although the blade itself remained cold and normal. Kaine had implied that the sword was magical, and Riley knew enough about witchcraft to decide that such a sword could be crafted. What he wanted to know, was how and why.

" How do you manage to stay on your feet, man?" 

Riley looked away from the sword, training his gaze instead on Xander and shrugged nonchalantly. " I've had training," he deadpanned.

His head was still wrapped up, the injuries he acquired still not yet healed. But he stood rigid in the center of the room, holding the heavy sword easily in one hand.

" I think that was an insult," Faith chuckled. " Feel slighted, Xander, and pick a fight,"

" The last time I picked a fight, I ended up with a concussion. I remember that you had something to do with it,"

" It's not my fault you didn't bother to check that he was a demon first," Faith glibly replied. " Besides, he impugned my honor,"

" Did you even use that in the right context?" Xander returned in a slightly mocking voice.

" She did actually," Giles butted in, bringing in a pot of tea and several small cups. 

" Giles, you forgot the crumpets!" Faith and Xander chorused, breaking down into laughter once more. Giles looked at the duo, slightly amused. It gladdened him to see both of them so joyful, able to keep up their good spirits even at a time like this. Especially when you compared them to the rather angst-ridden teenagers they once were.

" So I did," the Watcher said, joining in the festivities. It didn't hurt to let loose with the humor once in a while. He glanced at Riley, who met his eyes and shrugged, in an indulgent manner.

" Shouldn't you get some rest?" he asked, pouring a cup of tea.

" Shouldn't you?" Riley replied, placing the sword on the table and settling himself into the sofa. Giles shrugged and raised his cup of tea before taking a sip.

" Giles, where are your manners? You didn't offer us any tea," Xander admonished, sitting up on the floor. 

" I didn't think you'd wanted any," 

" That's beside the point. You're supposed to ask either way,"

" Very well," Giles was still unconvinced whether Xander's attitude was merely play or not. Seeing Faith's impudent grin, from behind Xander, he relaxed. " Would you like a cup of tea, Xander?"

" No, thank you, but thanks for asking anyway, Giles, ol' chap,"

Faith and Xander collapsed into laughter- and each other's arms- yet again. Giles shook his head resignedly and raised his cup to his lips for a sip. He never got the chance as a huge boom rocked the apartment on its foundations.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy couldn't feel anything other than admiration for the young stranger that had so abruptly entered her life- and saved it in one fell swoop. 

His face was puffy and swollen from the fracas in the caves. He limped with every step, and every breath was obviously painful to him. He had earlier torn of the sleeves of the sweatshirt, leaving his arms bare, complaining that they chafed. Buffy could see the skin was raw and red, barely healed. A band of white cloth was wrapped tightly around his head, a long tail hanging down his back. A small portion of a deep wound peeked from under the headband. Slayer or no, no one could suffer that many injuries and stay on his feet, much less joke about.

She herself had taken wounds, though none as serious. The belly wounds she had received from the gigantic shadow had already healed, thanks to Willow and Tara's magical intervention. The small but numerous scrapes she suffered in the caves were almost all closed up and disappearing, without even leaving scars. She felt much more stronger than yesterday, thanks to Slayer healing and resiliency.

But she had broken no bones, didn't suffer head wounds, or lose enough skin to create a twin sister. She wondered how he did it.

She wondered how she- or anyone else, for that matter- did it. Riley was hurt, so was Xander and Faith. But they would all leap into the fray at the drop of a pin, without hesitation. Despite the fact that the enemy had superior numbers, a barrage of demon minions and a lich for a leader. Not to mention a Knight or the Round Table as a general. That was dedication. That was courage. She suddenly felt proud.

" Hey," Kaine said, through a mouthful of salami and chicken salad sandwich. She looked up and saw him swallow, looking at her with his piercing gray eyes. " Why the goofy grin?"

She shrugged. " Just thinking," 

Kaine nodded and returned his attention to the sandwich, and the five others set in front of him. " I mean, look at us, all of us," Buffy suddenly continued, without prompting. " Sure, we're Slayers. But some of us, Riley, Xander, Gunn- they're all normal Joes. They don't have Slayer strength or speed. But they still fight, and why? Because they can,"

" And you feel…?"

" Proud. I feel proud,"

" Gee, thanks mom," Kaine said, grinning. Buffy grinned back. 

Then a rocking explosion shook the apartment, and Buffy knew they were going to have to fight again. Make me proud, guys.

++++++

" Dannielle, wait up!"

She didn't listen, walking briskly towards the cemetery entrance. Gunn had to run to catch up to her, and he pulled her arm to make her slow down while he tried to catch his breath.

" Go away," she ordered, brushing him away.

" No can do, girl. You and I, we need to talk,"

" No we don't. Now go away,"

" Dannielle, I know you're pissed. And you're jealous. Hey, I think Faith's gotta lighten up a bit too, y'know?"

" Aren't you Mr. Sensitive," Dannielle shot back, stalking forward into the cemetery.

" What's your beef, girl? I told you those two had feelings for each other. They're best friends for fuck's sake. You just can't expect to barge in and sweep Xand-man from his feet!"

" Can you please keep quiet? You'll alert every vampire for miles," she hissed, getting into a low crouch. Gunn resigned himself to following her lead, as she crept through the tombstones, expertly making no trace of her passing.

Four vampires came out from behind a clump of trees, game faces on. They didn't seem aware of the two of them hiding behind a tombstone, but then again, appearances could be deceiving. Dannielle waited until they passed her, then leapt out at the one on the rear. She made no sound as she fell on its back and the vampire could make no sound before the stake pierced its heart. 

Dannielle was already up and moving before the dust even settled. She staked the second vampire, then socked the other one full in the face, making it stagger back a step. Then Gunn was there, grabbing it in a chokehold, stake poised to drive home.

Dannielle blocked the clumsy punch the last vampire threw at her, then ducked, spun and rammed her elbow hard into its chest. It flew back with a whoosh of breath, stunned momentarily. An eye blink later there was nothing left but dust.

Gunn didn't know which was more unnerving. The Slayer's complete efficiency or the fact that she uttered not a sound as she fought. He shook his head, marveling at how someone could be so good at one thing, yet so completely inept at another.

His eyes widened as a fifth vampire appeared from nowhere, leaping down at Dannielle's back from above. " Get down!" he yelled, even as he threw his stake at the vampire's exposed body.

But Dannielle didn't follow his advice. Instead of getting flat on the floor, she pivoted on her heel, her hand whipping out. Gunn's stake pierced the vampire's heart a split second before Dannielle's did. She turned back to him, her expression one of controlled rage.

" I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself,"

At about that instant, four Ravager's stepped out from the misty darkness, advancing towards their position. Gunn swallowed thickly, shooting the Slayer a nervous glance.

" You were saying?"

++++++

The wall of the kitchen burst apart, debris and mortar flying towards the pair. Buffy ducked underneath the counter, having the advantage of shelter. Kaine wasn't so lucky though, and could only protect his face and chest as the flying pieces of stone peppered him.

Buffy vaulted over the counter even as the new demons barged in, grabbing a large kitchen knife from the drawer. Kaine was slowly rising to his feet- too slow, Buffy realized.

The first demon- big, green and ugly- charged at her, lumbering and stumbling over the wall's remains. Buffy saw the huge axe swinging for her head and quickly decided that the kitchen knife was not enough. Ducking underneath the first wild swing, Buffy drove the knife upwards into the demon's belly, then drew it higher into its chest. Even with the knife's hilt jutting out of its stomach, the demon continued on attacking, this time with a diagonal cut from above.

Buffy leaped out of the way, rolling on the sharp rock. Her eyes took a quick head count of the demons, though it was difficult with all the smoke in the air. She counted about seven, but knew there were more outside.

The demon came at her again, so Buffy had to quickly dive out of the way again. She saw Kaine leaping over the counter, tucking his legs to his chest to avoid a scything cut from another demon's axe.

Then Xander, Faith and Riley ran in, Giles close behind. Faith had one of her huge waraxes in her hand and she launched it on its way towards the demon that was attacking Buffy. The axe blade buried itself in the back of the demon's head and it grunted before dropping. Buffy scrambled forward to retrieve the weapon, tugging it out of the demon's thick skull.

" What a way to bury the hatchet, huh, B?" Faith quipped, over the noise of the battle. She was fending off one of the demon's axe with her other waraxe, while her free hand wielded a short sword. Buffy took on another demon, deflecting the deadly path of the gigantic greataxe it held. She felt the shock of the blow all the way up to her shoulders and nearly dropped the axe. Instead, she gripped it with both hands and backslashed, drawing a long cut in the demon's thick chest.

It growled and raised its axe high for a straight, downward slash meant to cleave her in half. It also left its midsection exposed, a fact Buffy used to her advantage. Her axe moved in a quick blur, despite its great weight. The demon fell, its guts spilling out from the hole in its belly.

Meanwhile, Faith drove her axe into one demon's neck, nearly shearing its head clean off, while her sword buried itself in its chest. Pulling both weapons out with a grunt, she swiveled quickly to block another, bigger axe. She was forced back a step from the mere strength of the blow and her left shoulder nearly popped out of its socket. With a loud battle cry, she charged the demon, even as it charged at her, weapons glinting.

She ducked low abruptly, letting the demon's axe blade slice the air above her head. Her sword sliced the muscles of its thigh, her axe cutting away the tendons in its knee. The demon stumbled to the floor, still swinging its axe. Faith jumped high to avoid the low-swinging blade, but landed badly, tripping over a rock. The demon, despite the ruined muscles in its legs, rose to its feet, raising the axe high above its head.

Faith watched in horror as the weapon came down towards her head. Even if she brought her own weapons up in time to block, the force and weight of the demon would still drive the blade into her skull.

Then a crossbow bolt whistled and pierced the demon's left eye. A second later, the right eye also suffered the same. Blinded, the demon roared and flailed about, giving Faith enough time to scramble to her feet. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tara and Willow reloading their crossbows.

Near the hole in the wall, Xander and Riley engaged one single demon, not having the enhanced abilities of the Slayers to hold their own in a one-on-one. Still, the demon was hard-pressed to bypass the defense of either man, despite its greater strength and stamina.

Riley and Xander worked like a natural duo- though most of it was because of Xander's natural ability to fit in with others' fighting styles. His sword had already created several shallow cuts on the demon's arms, while the stronger Riley tried his best to fend off the demon's axe blows.

Xander knew it was a futile attempt. The demon was a lot stronger than them; a lot stronger than the Slayers even. To block or parry the demon's axe would be useless, as most of its blows would get through anyway. Their only chance was to avoid and duck away from its swings, lunging in for a quick slash before jumping back out.

He knew that Giles was behind them, waiting for the right time to use his crossbow. But with both Xander and Riley were leaping around like jackrabbits, he would have a hard time. Xander pushed the thought away and concentrated.

He went low, ducking underneath the swing. Riley deflected its path enough so that the axe went up into empty air instead of Riley's flesh. Xander found himself suddenly behind the demon's defenses, and his reacted, plunging his blade deep into the demon's chest.

It was like trying to pierce stone, but he did it anyway. The demon grunted, then coughed up a mouthful of blood. Xander relaxed slightly thinking the demon was done. He was wrong.

The demon suddenly growled and batted him away, sending him flying into Riley. The two of them fell in a heap of entangled limbs, landing hard on the rough floor. Then Giles fired, sending a bolt straight into the demon's throat. Xander breathed a sigh, as did Riley.

Then another demon stepped into view, axe at the ready. Giles fumbled with his crossbow, but was batted away by the demon. Xander tried to get up, but his hand slipped and he fell again, hard. The demon grinned, then raised its axe.

They were fucked.

Proper fucked.

++++++

Dannielle met Gunn's gaze, but hers spoke of confidence and steel. Gunn was almost pissing his pants. The Ravagers came closer, menacing in their armor and swords. Then Dannielle attacked first, to everyone's surprise.

She leapt at the first Ravager, high in the air. She grabbed his head in her hands, then twisted about, landing behind him. There was sharp crack and the Ravager fell to the ground, neck broken. The other three stared at the cold rage of the Slayer and smiled, advancing. Dannielle bent to pick up the fallen Ravager's sword, then beckoned at the other three.

Gunn shook himself from his stupor, realizing that Dannielle could not handle all three Ravagers by herself, Slayer or no. he ran forward, then launched himself at the left most Ravager, diving low at his knees. Caught off-guard, the Ravager's knee's buckled and the two men tumbled to the grass. Gunn rolled away quickly to avoid the spikes and got to his feet first. 

His boot slammed into the Ravager's face, twice. Instead of moving away, the Ravager merely grabbed his foot the third time and threw Gunn off balance and onto his ass. The Ravager was on his feet in a single, fluid movement and his sword was flashing down. Gunn desperately threw himself out of the way, but the blade still nicked his arm, drawing a shallow cut.

He got to his feet, then scrambled over a tombstone, putting the obstacle between them. The Ravager advanced, smiling wolfishly. As he closed, Gunn planted one foot on the tombstone and once more threw himself at the Ravager, fist first. His right caught the Ravager in the face, the other slamming into his throat. The Ravager gave out a choked grunt and fell back, Gunn on top of him.

The young black man hopped to his feet and stepped on the Ravager's sword arm. His other foot swung again and again into the Ravager's unprotected side and face, the rough sole of his footwear making lacerating cuts on the Ravager's face. Convulsively, the Ravager released his blade and Gunn was on it in a flash.

The sword in his hand, he once more dived forward at the Ravager, sword whistling as it cleared the air before it. Impossibly, the Ravager brought both hands up and slapped them together, trapping the blade in between, stopping it. With a savage wrench, he tore the sword out of Gunn's surprised grasp and slowly rose to his feet.

Dannielle fended off the blows with a ridiculous ease, finding strength and skill in her fury. Her face was impassive and cold, emotionless except for the fire in her eyes. The Ravagers came at her from both sides, but she whirled and spun, her sword everywhere at the right time to block or parry. She still hadn't attacked, having not yet found the right time.

The Ravager on the left swung low, the other swinging high, for her neck. It might have worked if she was an amateur, but she was not. Her foot was raised to avoid the low blow, then was stepping on the sword, forcing it to the ground. Her sword blocked the beheading cut, then lanced out to flick across the Ravager's cheek, drawing blood.

With his sword trapped on the ground, the Ravager was helpless when Dannielle's foot flew into his face. Flying backwards, he collapsed on the ground noisily, breath blasted out of his lungs.

Alone, the Ravager suddenly found himself frantically defending himself from a furious barrage, made with such energy and speed that he found himself hard-pressed to keep up, despite all his considerable skill. Then he slipped, made on fatal mistake. 

He failed to lock his wrist in time and the Slayer's sword slapped his far and wide. The sword flew out of his grasp and he felt the point of the Slayer's blade at his throat. He glared at her defiantly, then saw his fallen comrade rise to his feet and rush the Slayer. His face gave no indication, he was sure of it. Yet the Slayer spun around, sword slashing out and cleaving the other Ravager in half.

A rage filled him, and he took action, lunging forward. The Slayer again managed to evade his attack, and he only managed to score a cut on her side, instead of impaling her. But serrated blades made wicked wounds, and the Slayer's side would be filled with a fiery pain, the skin flayed and the wound gaping. Add to that the strength of the poison the sword had been coated with…

Anyone but a Slayer would already be dead.

And even this one wouldn't last long.

++++++

Spike knew they were fucked. 

It was him and Doyle against to Ravagers and there was no running this time. 

He couldn't fight them, but Doyle could hold out a while, at least. Currently, the half-demon had his hands full of both Ravagers, his natural demon spikes against the Ravagers metal spikes. Too bad this Spike couldn't join in. 

The blonde vampire looked around in the alleyway, looking for a weapon to use. He might not be able to fight, but he could help a bit. Then he saw the wooden crate and he splintered it with on hard kick. Picking a fair sized piece of wood, he waited for an opening, for the time he would be able to bury the impromptu weapon in one of their throats.

Doyle punched one of them in the face, his spikes drawing blood. The other one swung at him, but the half-demon ducked underneath, foot lashing out to catch the Ravager just under the knee. Then the other Ravager punched him in the face and he stumbled back, caught unawares. 

Then Spike acted.

He dove forward, tackling one Ravager to the ground. The spikes on the armor pierced his skin, but he didn't quite care. The improvised stake was gripped hard in one hand, then forced into the throat of the Ravager. Then the vampire cried out in pain as the chip activated. He rolled off the Ravager, the spikes clearing his flesh with a sickening sucking sound.

Doyle stared at the vampire for a while, then his attention was snapped back to the Ravager when he punched Doyle in the nose. Again. Enraged, the half-demon retaliated, snapping out a quick one-two combination onto the Ravager's face. The third punch nearly tore the Ravager's nose off his face, and Doyle wasn't about to let up yet.

Another blow and yet another thundered into the Ravager's face and nose. The skin split and tore underneath the needle-like spikes that covered Doyle's fist, the cheekbones cracking and shattering underneath the demon-enhanced strength of Doyle's punches. His jaw was struck four times before the Ravager even realized the first blow had landed. His eye was gouged out, the other was nearly torn out. He couldn't see, but knew that the half-demon was in front of him.

A rage filled him, clouded his mind, washing away the pain. He snarled, then lunged forward, trapping the half-demon in a bear hug, the metal spikes impaling Doyle all the way through. The half-demon screamed aloud in pain, wrestling to get the Ravager to release his death grip. Doyle slammed his scarred and bloody knuckles into the Ravager's throat, tearing out the man's windpipe. With a final convulsion, the Ravager died, though his grip didn't lessen in the least. 

With the great weight of an armor-clad man on top of him, Doyle toppled backwards, bringing the Ravager with him. He screamed again as the spikes were driven in further, screamed until he was hoarse. He slammed his fist into the Ravager's nose in anger. And he did it again.

His demon side took over completely and he didn't even register the bloody pulp underneath his hands. He just kept smashing his fists into the Ravager's face, again and again, until there was nothing but a bloody mess of skull bits and brains.

Spike rose to his feet, groggy. He winced at the sight of a berserk Doyle pinned under a Ravager's corpse, pummeling his knuckles into the dead man's unfeeling face. The pulled the Ravager off, the corpse coming free with a wet, sucking sound. Blood spurted, black and copious. Spike slapped Doyle, whose face was still contorted in a grim mask of fury. " What the bloody hell was that, mate?"

" Sorry. I get that way sometimes," Doyle mumbled in reply, incoherent and dazed from the pain. The wounds were bleeding non-stop and he was losing his grip on consciousness. He would die from blood loss in a matter of hours. Spike shook his head and lifted the Irishman into his arms.

" Well, next time let me know so I can find a place to hide,"

++++++

" Soveliss!" Kaine's voice boomed over the deafening clash of battle. He was on the kitchen countertop, avoiding as many axe swings as he was able. Buffy and Faith were busy, Xander, Riley and Giles were lost to him in the smoke of the newly-made entrance to the kitchen. He was weaponless, unless you counted a frying pan to be a weapon.

/You don't have to shout/ Soveliss amiably commented, as the blade soared point-first into the kitchen. It sped through the still-clearing dust and hectic, yet fluid, dance of battle like an arrow- straight and true. Kaine somersaulted over an axe-blade, landing in a low crouch. His left hand shot up, and grabbed the sword out of the air, and was already swinging for the orc even as the sword settled.

/Sorry, I'm a little bit tense/ 

He blocked another axe-swing, the shock running all the way up to his shoulders. His arms shrieked out a protest, which he ignored. The orc recovered from the parry admirably, rolling its shoulders and executing a reverse, underhand swing usually meant to slice a man in half. Since Kaine was on higher ground, he would say that the orc was trying to get rid of his legs.

Kaine hopped up, bringing his legs to his chest. At that very moment, a crossbow bolt lanced into the orc's chest, while another embedded itself in the orc's shoulder a second later. Kaine didn't bother to acknowledge the presence of the shooters, but instead landed on the shiny steel of the axe-blade, forcing it onto the countertop. The orc was never one to let minuscule crossbow wounds faze it, and heaved its axe upwards, intent on making Kaine lose his footing.

The young half-elf leaped and tumbled over the orc, twisting in mid-air. He landed facing the orc's back. With a swift flowing strike, he chopped the orc's head from its shoulders. The demon toppled to the ground without a complaint.

Kaine looked around, and saw Xander and Riley in trouble, with an orc looming large above them. With a loud battle-cry, he charged forward at the orc, sword swinging like a farmer's sickle in the middle of a wheat field.

++++++

The orc looked about to bring his axe-blade right on top of Xander's head when a dark blue blur came from nowhere and rammed into the orc. The orc was driven back by the impact, out through the hole in the wall. Xander hurriedly pulled himself away from Riley, with some assistance and helped Giles to his feet, before quickly running out to the street beyond.

Giles looked about at his kitchen and wondered if the insurance companies would pay for this. He snorted and shook his head. Might as well hope for the Watcher's Council to reinstate me.

Xander ran outside, Riley by his side, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Kaine was deep in battle with a single demon, slowly dismantling the demon's defenses until he could deliver a single severing blow that separated the orc from its head. But that wasn't the sight that stopped him.

It was the vision of three hulking figures, demons bigger even that the ones that had just attacked them. They were of the same species, but these three were obviously the strongest of the lot. A look at the bulging muscles that rippled in the demon's arms was enough to make him start sweating.

Right beside the demons, was the long-haired man that had taken Buffy prisoner- and who looked intent on taking her again. He stood, calmly detached from the scene of the two combatants before him, dressed in a flowing trench coat and loose flowing pants. His right hand gripped a sword hilt, thumb playing with the snake's head pommel.

Then he heard footsteps behind him, and knew Buffy and Faith had dispatched their opponents and was running out. When they emerged through the hole, they didn't stop to take a gander at their situation. As he could have expected, both rushed headlong once more into the fight. This time with the center demon.

The one that was the biggest of the three, and the one that held a huge, huge double axe. A long, thick staff, with a double axe head at each end of it. And the demon held it in one hand, as easily as Xander held a pen. He swore, then ran forward to engage one of the demons by the side. He just hoped that Riley and the other Scoobies were going to help him. 

A crossbow bolt whistled past his ear and stuck in the orc's chest. 

Xander breathed a sigh of relief. He sneaked a glance and saw Kaine taking on he last demon out of the corner of his eye. Then the demon was swinging a decapitating cut at him and he had to duck out of the way, and try to lunge and spear his opponent.

It didn't work. The demon twisted the handle of its axe and deflected Xander's sword wide. His arm felt as if it was being torn away from his body, and the parry had left him open to the demon's follow up attacks. But there was another twang and whistle, and another crossbow bolt entered the demon's meaty chest, making it jerk to a halt. 

Then Riley leapt in, jumping up and slicing down a diagonal cut for the demon's neck. This blow too, was blocked. Xander quickly regained his feet and struck for the demon again, and he was foiled once again. Then Riley attacked before the demon could take the offensive, allowing Xander to get his defenses up again.

The fight continued.

++++++

Gunn grunted as the armored fist pounded into his nose, drawing blood. He blocked the next punch with an upraised arm and uses his free hand to grip the back of the Ravager's neck, pulling him forward. Gunn's forehead slammed into the Ravager's nose, the same time his knee drove up into the Ravager's unprotected groin.

" You really should do something about that," he gasped out, only to have a fist thudding into his solar plexus as a reply. He took a staggering step back, trying to catch his breath. The Ravager gave no quarter, coming in so fast Gunn almost couldn't see him. A right haymaker impacted into his jaw, then an uppercut into his solar plexus, again.

Gunn was driven backwards, dazed and stunned, but he was able to block the right hook the Ravager threw at him. He slammed his forearm into the Ravager's throat, then the stiffened fingers of his other hand jabbed into the Ravager's eyes. His adversary yelled in pain, stepping back to cover his temporarily useless eyes. 

Gunn moved quickly, using every dirty trick the streets- and Xander- had taught him. His foot went up into the Ravager's groin, then he crushed the man's nose underneath his fist. His foot came up again, catching the Ravager just under the knee cap, almost breaking it. The limb buckled underneath the pressure, presenting Gunn with the perfect opportunity to drive home an uppercut into the Ravager's chin.

As his opponent actually flew up into the air, Gunn scrambled for the discarded sword. As his fingers closed around the hilt, the Ravager's shoulder piled into his side, sending them both into the ground. Gunn stubbornly kept his grip on the sword, even as he tried to free himself from the Ravager's deadly grasp.

The spikes pricked his skin, but none pierced his flesh. He got to his knees the same time the Ravager did. They faced each other, him gasping for breath, the Ravager grinning a twisted, sick smile. Gunn gripped the hilt on both hands then brought the blade up in a wide, diagonal arc. The serrated edge entered the flesh just under the arm, exiting through the Ravager's neck.

The two halves fell in separate directions and Gunn clambered to his feet, then saw Dannielle and the last Ravager standing not an inch apart. The blade she held was firmly buried in the Ravager's gut, about two feet of steel emerging from his back. She seemed to be supporting her weight on her dead opponent, and only then did Gunn see the bleeding wound in her side.

He rushed to her side, catching her in his arms as she collapsed.

" Jeez, girl! C'mon, lets get you outta here!" he hoisted her into his arms but she raised a still strong hand to stop him.

" No…" she coughed out a mouthful of blood with the word. " Poison. Won't do any good, Gunn,"

" Still gotta try. I ain't gonna let you die out here," he insisted, getting to his feet.

" No choice, Pistol. Vampire on the premises," she mumbled, voice weakening. " Strong, old," 

" Fuck!"

He set her down on the ground, gently as he could, then drew he stake out of his pocket. Then, a cold hand clamped onto the back of his neck, painfully.

" How sweet. A rather touching moment, I have to say," the vampire whispered into his ear, mockingly. " But Death comes for us all, and its advocate is here for you tonight,"

++++++

Lucifer and Sophiel lay in their chambers, naked once more, wrapped in a sweaty embrace. Ariel entered the chamber, her boots making a sharp staccato clicking as she walked. Lucifer raised his head and stared balefully at her, angry for her daring to interrupt his peace.

" What do you want?"

" Nothing from you, Lucifer. Not anymore," she replied, voice straining to keep flat and emotionless. But her excitement betrayed herself and Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her sudden, smirking grin.

" What are you talking about, bitch?" Sophiel demanded, pouting. Ariel glared at the blonde, then smiled, the way a shark smiles at its food.

" I'm talking about this, you fucking slut,"

Suddenly the room exploded in a flurry of movement and several dozen vampires leaped down from above, circling the vampire couple in the center. They all carried stakes in their hands, and didn't look hesitant to use them.

" Meet my children. All of them. Say hello, boys," Ariel said, indicating at the vampires. The vampires growled and snarled in reply, some even slobbering and foaming at the mouth. Lucifer scrambled to a sitting position, while Sophiel merely clung to her sire. " Look at that, they don't seem to like auntie Sophie and grandpa… too bad,"

The vampires converge, leaping on the pair. Lucifer threw one punch, before his arm was torn out of his socket. Then his cheeks were flayed wide open, his eyes gouged out of their sockets. His belly was ripped and his innards passed and thrown around like a baseball. Sophiel was grabbed by several vampire hands, forced and held to the floor and raped a countless number of times before her head was ripped off her shoulders.

Ariel watched until both of them were piles of settling dust. She gave one final smirk at the two ex-vampires and turned on her heel, marching out of the room.

++++++

Azhael was reading from a large, leather bound tome when Ariel swaggered in, smiling wide. His back was to the entrance. He didn't look up at her, engrossed in the words etched onto the crackled surface of the book. 

" It's done, baby," Ariel said, eyes glinting in anticipation. " Are you done with the nerd stuff already?"

Azhael shook his head and turned the page, his head moving as he read. Ariel resisted from pouting, though she really wanted to celebrate with Azhael. So she moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder. She took a look at the page he was at and frowned at the unfamiliar lettering.

" What language is that?"

" Sanskrit," Azhael replied in a quiet voice. Ariel's frown got deeper and she started to sway, rocking Azhael's upper torso in a gentle side to side motion. " Stop that," he snapped, still using that quiet voice.

" What?" 

" I'm trying to concentrate. Go away,"

" Fuck you," she retorted letting go of him and stepping back. Azhael smiled thinly, though she couldn't see.

" Some other time, babe,"

++++++

This was the scene, from the vantage point of an outsider, detached, emotionless.

An orc, peppered with crossbow bolts, lying dead on the ground. Its throat has been cut, a second, wide mouth in its neck. A pool of blood widens underneath its inert body. Standing above it, two young men, holding swords. A distance away, a rather older man and two young women stand, crossbows held limp in their hands.

One of the men moves to assist two other young women, fighting the biggest orc of the trio. One is dark-haired, the other blonde. Both hold waraxes. The orc wields a large double axe, and swings it with a deadly efficiency, using much more finesse than one would expect. The two women hardly seem in need of the assistance. The orc has yet to score a solid hit; not with the women jumping and ducking the telegraphed hits as easily as one breathes. But on the other hand, the orc is covered with numerous small cuts. Cuts that are singly inconsequential to an orc's powerful metabolism, but when put together in large numbers…

The other man, slimmer and darker-haired, moves to assist the young warrior with the magical sword. The gem affixed to the sword's crosspiece glows, the light bright and strong. Their opponent; a huge orc, hefting a large greataxe that seemed as heavy as the orc's opponent.

They move in a fluid tandem, an almost unnatural grace, feline and smooth. Their beauty and economy of movement almost matches the two young women. But the orc seems unable to keep up with their speed and agility, their skill and finesse. The warrior sweeps aside the orc's axe, then follows up with a powerful backhand that leaves the orc's head hanging by a flap of skin. At the same time, the young man pushes aside the orc's impeding arm and lunges forward, slashing; the orc is eviscerated, its guts spilling out onto the street.

The outsider decides that the time had come for him to enter and be a part of the scene, no more a mere onlooker. Tristan Cole drew his sword, blade engraved with the words 'Sir Tristan of Cornwall' in ancient Celtic. He spared a glance at the older man and the two young women in the distance. They would be of no consequence and of no danger, having no more ammunition left to use.

He faced the warrior and the young man. Kaine and Xander. Proud warriors, both of them, honorable and worthy of the title of warrior. Tristan briefly wished that he had once been able to fight alongside them, not against them. Then he shook the thought out of his head and raised his sword, saluting.

They both did the same, though Kaine's salute was foreign to Tristan. It didn't matter. In a matter of minutes, one of them was going to be dead. 

++++++

Xander and Kaine exchanged glances, then nodded. They saw the impenetrable calm and the untouchable cool of the man Tristan. As they slowly advanced, so did he, step by step, closing in on each other.

Then Kaine sidestepped to the left, Xander to the right, aiming to flank Tristan and render him defenseless to one man, while the other engaged him. Tristan was no fool though, and kept his eye on Kaine, the better swordsman. Then he attacked, a swift blur of movement that Kaine barely caught, much less parried away.

Tristan was relentless in his attack, and he steadily drove Kaine back. Xander, surprised by the man's sudden approach, only attacked several seconds later. Xander rushed the man's back and his sword sang as it went on a deadly path towards the man's neck. But somehow, Tristan whirled around, blade raised to catch Xander's, halting it.

Xander's eyes widened in surprise, but Kaine didn't take the liberty. He quickly launched a counterattack, using his faster speed and more supple wrists to his advantage. But his arms were tired, hurt and exhausted. The skin had barely healed, still raw and red. Already the bleeding had started again.

It made his attack slower, just enough that Tristan could parry or evade most of the cuts well enough. Xander advanced then, even as Kaine got into the height of his attack. But Tristan somehow turned so he faced both of them, then somehow forced them to stand side by side. The positioning impeded their sword arms, made their movements restricted and stunted.

Tristan was the best swordsman Kaine had ever seen, and had the privilege to fight against. The man's sword acted like a true extension of his arm, snapping cuts and changing directions with a speed that defied all natural laws of human ability. Tristan forced Xander and him to stand shoulder to shoulder, working with a forced tandem- all swings were checked, all movement had to be thought and planned out before execution for fear of tripping each other up. For one of the few times in the young warrior's life, Kaine felt scared.

Tristan began a pattern that drove their blades together, clashing in a shower of sparks. Kaine and Xander found themselves helpless, merely pawns in Tristan's superior game. Then he launched his final attack, his blade starting to glow a deep, blood-red. He trapped both their blades on the ground, then brought his sword up in a final, shearing slash that would behead them both.

But Kaine suddenly leapt in front of Xander, the half-elf's reflexes moving on automatic. Soveliss' blade glowed a bright blue, repeating an event that occurred no more than two nights ago. Soveliss and Tristan's sword clashed, the two colors meeting, clashing, repelling, attracting, mixing, separating. 

Then there was a loud crash, and Xander watched in belated horror as Soveliss' blade snapped and shattered. So did Tristan's sword. So did his. Then there was a soul-wrenching scream from the young half-elf, and he clutched his head in pain and anguish. At the same time, a bright ball of light began to grow, right in between the three of them. It grew so rapidly, getting so bright Xander couldn't see, then the light engulfed them all.

Buffy, Faith, Riley, Giles, Willow and Tara looked on, shielding their eyes from the bright shimmering. When the light finally faded, after what seemed an eternity, Xander, Kaine and Tristan were gone. 

All that was left was the remains of their weapons, in bits and pieces. Only Soveliss' hilt and crosspiece remained intact, though the gem had shattered.

++++++

" No. This is between you and me. You leave him alone," Dannielle some how managed to stagger to her feet and stare down the blonde vampire. He grinned and tossed Gunn away. The young man collided against a tree and slid to the floor, unconscious.

Dannielle clutched her side in pain, as the poison burned away her flesh and insides. But her legs were steady, her stance straight. Her face was pale and her lips a thin, bloodless line, but there was no mistaking the look of grim determination etched onto her features.

" This isn't going to be fun, Slayer," Azrael drawled, grinning. " But who cares, eh?"

Then he rushed the Slayer, his fists slamming into the jaw, then her chest. She flew back, landing hard against a tombstone. The vampire advanced, driving his shin into her gut. She gasped, her breath knocked out of her lungs. Azrael bent down, gripping her by her jaw, hauling her to her feet. He raised her higher, brought her face close to his. She was stunned and pain had clouded her mind. Her eyes barely registered the close proximity of the vampire.

Azrael licked her face.

Her eyes suddenly focussed and she rammed a knee into his groin, scrambling on all fours as he dropped her to clutch his tender parts. She launched herself like a bullet, slamming a shoulder into his midsection, wrapping her arms around his waist, piling them both to the ground. She scooted backwards, grabbing his legs at the knees. Lifting him bodily of the ground, she swung around and flung him away to bang hard against a crypt wall, cracking the stone surface.

Azrael shouted in pain, then clambered to his feet, his mind filled with rage. He rushed her again, only to be met by the heel of her hand, straight into his solar plexus. His feet were lifted off the ground and Dannielle other hand shot out, knuckles catching him in the cheek. The bone broke under the impact and Azrael screamed again.

He rose to his feet, weakened. Dannielle waited where she was, her condition not allowing her to take the all out offensive. Azrael moved in low, fists pumping for her injured side. His right hit, drawing a groan from the Slayer, while the left was barely deflected. His right hand attacked the injured side relentlessly, until Dannielle could barely keep her feet. Then his left hand came up, lightning fast, crashing into her chin.

She left the ground, and crashed back as gravity reasserted itself. She could barely lift an arm, the poison had once again taken over her body. As the deadly fluid rushed through her veins, Azrael stepped forward, sensing a victory. Her heartbeat was weak and she was a perfect victim.

He grinned and lifted her into his arms, then wrenched her head to the side.

" Time to see the other side, Slayer," he whispered into her ear, as he lowered his fangs into her neck. He drew blood from her, sweet, satisfying blood. Warm, life-giving, so arousing he felt the urge to throw her on the ground and take her right then. His mind was filled with a red haze of pleasure, and his eyes rolled up in their sockets. He moaned; so did she.

Then he jerked, eyes widening, in surprise, fear and betrayal. The he crumbled into dust, dropping Dannielle onto the grass.

Behind the settling ash, Gunn stood, favoring one leg. A stake was held limp in his hand, then it fell. He dropped to his knees looking down sadly at the still form of Dannielle on the grass before him. He wiped away a tear, sniffled.

" I got him for you, girl. I got him," he muttered, then lifted her into his arms.

Gunn began the long walk back.


	11. Chapter 11

" Where'd they go?"

Buffy looked at Faith as if she had grown a horn in the middle of her forehead. Faith held the shattered remnants of Kaine's blade in her hand, turning to Buffy, to Giles, to anyone who might have an answer.

" Where'd they go? Someone tell me," she repeated, her voice gaining an edge of desperation. Faith tossed the hilt on the ground, then gripped Buffy's shoulders. " B? Giles? Where are they? Where's Xander?"

" Faith…" Buffy gently took the other Slayer's hands, removing the crushing grip she had on Buffy's shoulders. " Calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this,"

" Are you really, B? Then tell me!" Faith suddenly shouted, then burst into tears. " Please, Buffy, don't let him be dead. Please?"

Buffy gathered Faith into her arms, letting the taller girl sob into her chest. Everyone else looked on in silence, embarrassed and unsure at the Slayer's sudden breakdown.

" What the bloody hell happened here?"

Buffy looked up and saw Spike standing there, a grievously injured and bleeding Doyle leaning on his shoulder.

++++++

They settled the half-demon into the living room, mindless of the destruction of the kitchen. Doyle was barely coherent, his eyes unfocussed and darting about. Buffy glanced at Spike, who shook his head sadly. He wasn't going to last long. Only his demon side had allowed him to live this long. Both turned to Faith, who knelt by her friend's side, gripping his hand and stroking the hair away from his forehead gently, like a mother tending a sick child.

" Doyle?" she whispered, barely audible. " How're you feeling?"

" Like I've been impaled,"

She offered him a weak grin and Doyle tried a chuckle, only to cough up a mouthful of blood.

" I'm not gonna make it," he declared weakly, his face deadly pale from blood loss. Faith shook her head, her features somewhat resembling her old steel.

" Don't say shit like that. You'll be fine,"

" I won't. I'm not gonna lie to ya, Princess. I've only got a few minutes left,"

" Doyle, no. And don't call me Princess," 

" What're you gonna do about it? I'm gonna die anyway, right?" he quipped, smiling. Faith shook her head and opened her mouth to protest again, but he cut her off. " Tell Gunn not to be too sad, alright? And Xander… tell him it's not his fault,"

" But… you're the messenger. You can't die," Faith argued, shaking him slightly.

" Damn well, I can. Don't worry, they've already found a new one. You'll meet her soon," he replied, then coughed up another mouthful of thick, brackish blood. Faith wiped it away with her sleeve and cradled his head in her arms.

" Her? Doyle?" 

But he was silent, because he was dead. Faith looked in disbelief at his still face and closed eyes, then shook him, gently. " Doyle? Doyle, wake up,"

She shook him harder, but there was no response. " Doyle? No, don't go! Come back!"

She hugged him, lifting his body into her arms effortlessly. Like a lifeline she clung to him, rocking him back and forth like a child. Her body heaved with sobs and she cried silently, into Doyle's dirty leather jacket.

Buffy stepped forward, kneeling down by her sister Slayer. She placed an arm on the girl's shoulder, because that was all she could do.

No one noticed as Gunn entered through the front door, Dannielle lying limp in his arms.

++++++

" Gone? What do you mean gone?"

The vampire shook visibly underneath the lich's burning gaze. He licked his dry lips and swallowed the thick lump in his throat before answering. " They disappeared, sir. There was a bright flash of light and then they were not there anymore,"

Faustus glared balefully at the vampire, cracked lips drawing back o bare his rotting teeth. " I heard you the first time, imbecile. It was a rhetorical question,"

" I'm sor—" the vampire began but he could not finish his sentence as he burst into flames and a pile of ash. Faustus grimaced contemptuously at the mess and turned away, resting his chin on his gnarled fist. 

" Clean this up. Send Lucifer to me,"

Several vampires scurried to complete the given tasks, fearful of the lich's wrath. Faustus was liable to destroy each and every vampire in his presence if something displeased him, an event that had happened more than most of the vampires cared to count. And since all undead loved to hang on to whatever semblance of existence they had, most were disgustingly fawning and servile in the lich's service.

The vampire sent to retrieve the Master vampire reluctantly re-entered the chamber to bring Faustus the bad news. " Master… I'm a-afraid th-that Lucifer is no longer… anymore," he reported clumsily, tongue stumbling over words that refused to leave his lips.

" What are you talking about?" Faustus asked irritably, turning to address the minion.

" He-he was… destroyed, s-sir. B-by… other v-vampires, sir,"

" Destroyed? You mean he's dust? How did this happen?"

Now it was this vampire's turn to shake. " I don't know, sir,"

" I do,"

Faustus' head snapped towards his right, where Azhael had entered through one of the side chambers unnoticed. The lich's eyes narrowed dangerously, suspicion filtering through distrust and anger. Azhael seemed unperturbed and uncaring even, as he swayed into the room, licking his lips free of blood.

" He was crucified, his body torn limb from limb, his head chopped off his shoulders. Then he crumbled into dust. Was that clear enough for you?"

" Who did it?" Faustus growled, one clenched fist breaking off a small piece of his armrest. " I want to know all their names,"

" There were about two or three dozen of them and most have already left the tunnels. It wouldn't do you any good,"

" I'll say if it does me any good!" Faustus thundered, making every vampire but Azhael cower in their pants. The latter merely shrugged and hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. " Tell me their names,"

" I forgot," Azhael replied, looking straight into the lich's eyes. The two undead continued the staring competition, both willing each other to look away first. Faustus was worried. What secret did Azhael have that made him so bold? What did he own that made him so confident of himself?

By the time two vampires marched into the room, Faustus still didn't have his answer.

++++++

" Where the hell are we?"

Xander looked around and cocked a raised eyebrow at his nemesis Tristan. They stood facing each other, on their guard. Kaine lay unconscious between them.

" I think you just answered your own question,"

Tristan nodded tersely and pursed his lips. " Hell. Sounds like a good description of any,"

It was, in fact, a very good description. The place was entirely made of lumpy red stone, like a huge cavern with no visible roof, or bottom. They stood on a ledge, a chasm roughly fifty feet wide separating them from another cliff. Lava flowed in between the chasm, sending occasional gouts of flame and magma spewing up into the air. The heat could be felt from here and Xander felt beads of sweat forming underneath his clothes.

" Are we dead?" Xander asked, conversationally. Whatever enmity with Tristan was put aside; continuing their battle here would be of no use.

" I didn't think this was where I would end up," 

" Oh? Where then?"

Tristan had wandered over to the lip of the cliff and was currently looking down, leaning precariously. He gestured for Xander to join him and take a look. " Down there, maybe," he said. Xander cautiously peeked and saw a multitude of what seemed to be human bodies, roasting in the river of lava below. They screamed and flailed as they were swept away by the slow, burning current, before disappearing down a waterfall.

" You've been a bad boy," Xander said.

" What about you? What great sin did you commit?"

Xander shrugged exaggeratedly and walked over to the limp body on the floor. There was a pulse and the breathing was slow and steady, though shallow. " He'll be fine," Xander commented, to no one in particular.

" Did you hear him scream? It was like his body was being torn apart," Tristan remarked, a tinge of interest in his voice. Though that might have been because of the poor fools drowning in a river of liquid fire.

Xander gave him sidelong glance and saw the man looking at him and Kaine. " You sound like you care,"

" I do," Tristan replied, with full honesty. " Don't get me wrong, Xander, I would rather be fighting alongside you than against you,"

" Then why do it?"

Tristan gave a thin smile, a sad smile. " An old promise that needed to be kept,"

++++++

" We lost two people today. Four if you count Xander and Kaine,"

Riley draped an arm around Buffy's shoulders and pulled her close, holding her tight and warm. " I know. How's Faith?"

" She's crying. Faith. Crying. Never thought I'd see the day," Buffy shook her head wryly and laid it on Riley's broad chest. " Gunn's with her, as you'd expect,"

" I hope she doesn't do anything rash,"

" So do I," Buffy said. " But this is Faith we're talking about. Part of the reason Gunn's with her is to keep an eye on her,"

" Are you sure Gunn won't do anything rash?" Riley pointed out. " He and Doyle seemed pretty close,"

" I don't know. He looks like a level-headed guy,"

" Assumptions can be dangerous," Riley warned.

" And appearances can be deceiving. Can we stop with the old clichés already?"

" They're only cliché cause they're true,"

Buffy smiled and nuzzled her forehead into his chest, wrapping both arms around his waist. They sat in her bedroom, as everyone had decided to relocate after the wreckage Giles' apartment had been reduced to.

The others were in the living room, trying to pull themselves together. Faith was having a harder time than anyone else and still refused to stop crying. No one was going to make her though.

" Wanna go downstairs?" Riley suggested tentatively. Buffy shook her head and they both fell silent, grieving in each other's arms.

++++++

" So you are… were a Knight of the Round Table. The Sir Tristan? The one who fell in love with Isolde?"

" It was a spell, though neither of us knew at the time," Tristan clarified. He sat next to Xander, watching over Kaine, waiting for him to awake.

" Didn't you guys end in a tragedy?"

" I wouldn't be here otherwise,"

" What happened? I'm not a follower of ancient history," Xander said. " Or should that be literary classics?"

" The truth has gotten so muddled up that you might as well call it a Greek tragedy for all I care," Tristan said, with the barest hint of a smile. There wasn't even humor in his voice.

" Okay… so shoot,"

" Isolde died, to put things simply and I wanted revenge on her killer. So I went to a wizard, who agreed to help me. In return, I would have to help him. I was so angry, I didn't bother to get details,"

" This wizard, Faustus?" Xander wanted to know. Tristan nodded.

" It turns out that he's a lich and the one thing he wanted was his humanity back. Unfortunately, he had to wait several hundred years so he gave me eternal youth. I… wandered the world, doing nothing of note, until he contacted me, a few days ago,"

" And then the shit hit the fan," Xander concluded. " What does he want with us?"

" Not you. The Slayers. He needs the blood of three Slayers, hence having to wait until now,"

" Because there are three Slayers," Xander mused. " Wait a sec, why are you telling me all this?"

" We're dead aren't we? Won't hurt anyone," Tristan replied with a shrug.

" We're not dead," came a croaking, sore voice. It was Kaine, struggling to push himself up.

" Come again?" Xander asked. " We're alive? Where are we?"

" What happened to you?" Tristan interjected before Kaine could answer Xander's queries. The half-elf gave the man a suspicious glance, then looked away, one hand on his head.

" It's complicated. You wouldn't understand,"

" Something to do with the sword, right?" 

There was a tense pause, then Kaine nodded. Tristan nodded as well and stood. " Do you know where we are? How to get out?"

" We're in Carcerus. Demon dimension,"

" How do you know we're not dead?" Xander frowned.

" No one here can die, unless one of the demons here decides to eat them," Kaine answered somberly. He rose to his shaky legs but found that he couldn't stand still, let alone walk.

" We're not going anywhere for a while," Xander announced, sitting back down. " Can we get out of here, or should I keep my mouth shut?"

" If I had my sword, we would be out already, but I don't so…" he trailed off with a shrug. " Unless we can find an alternate means of planar travel, we're stuck here indefinitely,"

There was a silence as everyone took the time to digest he information they had been fed. Xander fought hard not to vomit it back out, then wondered why he bothered. So, " Does anyone know a good real estate agent round here?"

++++++

" I can't stay here. I need to go out,"

Faith abruptly stood, dried her tears and marched for the door. The sun wouldn't rise for a few hours yet, which left the Slayer plenty of time to hunt down some random vamp and beat the crap out of him. Gunn was right on her heels and actually reached the door before her.

" You're not coming," she commanded, planting one hand on his chest and giving him a light push. A push from a Slayer meant that Gunn was driven back to the stairs, tripping over his feet. He gave her a betrayed look and opened his mouth, but she was already opening the door.

To reveal a bedraggled looking Spike reaching out for the knob. He squinted at her, cocking his head to the side. " You psychic or somethin'?"

Faith frowned at him and stormed past, knocking him roughly aside. Spike looked at her retreating back until she turned the corner and disappeared out of view, then went in, closing the door behind him. Gunn made to leave the house, but Spike pushed him back.

" Oh no, you don't. You're staying here and you're gonna talk about our lovable demon friend, Doyle," Spike said. He brandished a brown paper bag, which turned out to be a bottle of tequila. " I even came prepared,"

" I don't have time for this, Spike,"

" She's the Slayer, she can take care of herself," Spike argued.

" Yeah, but can she protect herself from herself?" Gunn shot back.

" Can you?" Spike countered with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. Gunn pressed his lips together and shoved Spike out of the way, then ran out of the house. Spike shook his head and walked deeper into the house, muttering under his breath. " Wonder if Giles would join me,"

++++++

" I can take this Tara. I found him, then I lost him again. Why does everything in my life have to happen twice?"

" C'mon, baby, you know that isn't true," Tara whispered into her girlfriend's ear as the redhead sobbed into her shirt. " Even if it is, it means that Xander will come back,"

Willow raised her head to look up into Tara's puffy eyes. Neither had gotten much sleep in the past few days, and it was beginning to show. Willow's puffy eyes were because of the tears had been shedding, no less than the ones Faith had. But Willow lacked the energy to stay on her feet, much less go out Slaying. Unlike Giles, who was still tending to Doyle and Dannielle. It was amazing, how much energy that man could gain, from one simple cup of tea.

As if he was a genie or a mind-reader or something, the aforesaid Watcher burst out into the living room, with the same expression Archimedes had had when he shouted 'Eureka'. Tara straightened, and Willow tiredly raised her head to look blearily at the Watcher. " What is it, Giles?" Tara asked.

" It's Dannielle, she's fine, apparently," he said with a wide smile. Willow sat up, eyes widening in surprise and pleasure. " Gunn told me that the vampire had fed from her, so I'd assume whatever poison had been sucked out as well,"

" Like using leeches?" Tara prompted, seeing as how Willow was too stunned to say anything.

" Exactly. Her heartbeat is getting stronger and her wounds are beginning to heal. It wouldn't be long before she regains consciousness, though she will still be weak,"

Giles sat down on the couch across from them and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. A thought suddenly occurred to Tara and she couldn't help but bring it up.

" Giles… would another Slayer be called?"

Giles looked up, eyebrows raised. Then he calmed and shook his head. " No, I believe not. You see, her heart was still beating when Gunn brought her in. we were all simply waiting for it to stop,"

" But it didn't,"

Giles shook his head, smiling beatifically. " No, it didn't,"

++++++

Faith didn't know if she was taking a stroll or patrolling, but decided that she was doing a mixture of both. She wrapped her arms around her body, her battered leather jacket suddenly feeling inadequate in keeping out the cold. With Xander gone, nothing would be able to keep out the cold anymore.

He was everything to her. A best friend, to joke around with. A training partner, a Slaying companion. He was also the person she loved most in the world, only she wouldn't be able to let him know. She realized it too late, in the end. What was that tired old line? 

'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. That was it. Only this time, the fondness was never going to find a useful outlet. No way was she gonna replace Xander for some boytoy she picked up. That was behind her now, she was a changed person. Xander made her change and she was damned well gonna stay that way.

Speaking of feelings for Xander, Dannielle shared them. Faith knew that the new Slayer had a thing for Xander and now, all Faith could feel was regret for treating Dannielle the way she had. She would never have the chance to apologize now, it was too late to do anything. That was the way it always was for her wasn't it? Too late to do anything about it.

A scream broke her from her reverie and she took off before the sound fully registered. It was amazing how Slayer reflexes could move faster than thought. And here she was thinking only Superman could do that.

The scuffle, attack, whatever it was, came from behind a crypt and Faith rounded it so fast she was leaning to one side. Four vamps, one girl, barely fifteen years old. Faith had a stake in her hand even as the vamps came into view and had already sent it on its way when she was on a straight path towards them.

The stake buried itself square in the heart of one vampire, turning it into so much dust. The other three snapped to attention, the distraction allowing the victim to scramble back a few feet. Smart girl, Faith thought, then launched herself at the first vampire.

Her boot caught it in the stomach and she rolled away from the impact, somersaulting in the air. Her landing was perfect and she smacked a fist into the vamp's cheekbone, quickly following with an elbow into another one's gut. A roundhouse kick took out the third one, but it left her back open for the other two to capitalize on.

They didn't.

Faith was slightly disappointed by the lack of challenge, but whipped around, delivering a spinning back hand into the first vampire's face. " Stupid dumbshit motherfucker," she snarled, kicking it in the groin. An idea formulated in her mind and she acted before she could do a thing about it. She kicked it again, this time, the toe of her boot hitting it directly in the pit of its stomach. It bent forward, and she spun, grabbing her head in her hands, its chin resting on her shoulder.

Then she leapt down, letting her weight pull the vamp down with her and snap its neck like brittle twig. " Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass!" she called out in glee. Just then, a boot sole slammed into the side of her face, drawing blood. Faith tumbled away, coming to her feet.

She momentarily forgot about the third vampire and only remembered it when it grabbed her in a bearhug from behind, crushing her arms to her sides. It lifted her off the ground and Faith grunted as she felt something crack under pressure. She was tired from fighting the demons and rescuing Buffy, never really getting enough rest, but there was no way in hell three measly vamps were gonna beat her. " Not a chance in hell," she whispered hoarsely.

She snapped her leg up, her shin slamming into the nose of the vampire behind her. the vamp let her go. The crotch of her jeans tore at the sudden stretching and Faith swore loudly. " I liked these jeans!" she shouted, punctuating the remark with a back thrust kick at the vampire, sending it sprawling. Xander gave me these jeans, she suddenly recalled.

She drifted, snapping back to her senses when a fist flew into her jaw. She reeled, falling to her knees. Head down, she spat out a mouthful of blood. " That's it, motherfucker!" she said, leaping at the vampire once more. " You're fucking gonna pay!"

Her first punch slammed into its chin, snapping its head up. Her second broke its nose. Her third shattered its jaw. Her fourth connected with its Adam's apple, drawing a hoarse scream.

Her fifth was an uppercut into its chin, sending it flying upwards. Her sixth was a snap kick straight into its chest, while it was still in mid-air. The vampire was flung away, landing on its back on a tombstone. Faith knew, by the way it hung limp, that it back was broken.

The vamp with the broken nose tried rushing her from behind, but Faith knew he was coming even before he did. She met him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw, snapping its head to the side. Then she rushed forward, ducking her head under its flailing left arm, her own left arm draping over its chest, her hand latching onto his right shoulder.

She lifted the vampire several feet into the air and slammed him back down into the ground. " You just hit rock bottom, you candy-ass," she growled, then left it twitching on the grass. She rose and brushed dust and grass from her jeans and jacket, then fingered the hole in her pants. " Xander always liked wrestling," she said to herself, lost in thought.

A whimper broke her musing and she looked to see the girl cowering near a tree. Taking on the most 'I'm a good gal' expression as she could muster, she strolled over to the girl, hunkering down near her.

" Hey, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The girl shook her head, her clenched fists unconsciously protecting her chest and face. " Where are your parents? Do they know you're here?" Faith continued. Another shake. " Can I take you home?" 

The girl shook her head again, this time more forcefully, more fearfully. Faith frowned. " Why not?"

" My parents… they killed my mom and dad," the girl said. The words came out softer than a whisper, but Faith's enhanced hearing picked it up without problem. Her heart softened for the girl, recognizing some of her own former self in the girl's terrified form.

" Alright. I'll take you back home with me, how does that sound? Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Faith suggested, softening her voice and reaching a furtive hand out to the girl. " Do you want to come with me?"

The girl nodded, without hesitation, letting Faith's hand touch her shoulder gently. " I have to. I saw you… in a dream," 

" A dream?"

The girl nodded, eyes wide. " It hurt my head,"

Faith frowned. " Were you sleeping?" she asked. The girl shook her head and Faith's eyebrows flew up into the branches of the tree. Doyle said the new seer was a female. " What's your name?"

"Dawn, my name's Dawn,"


	12. Chapter 12

They walked, trying their best to ignore the desolate landscape that had been their only company for the past hour. Their pace was a snail's crawl, the heat and the aftereffects of combat fatiguing the three to the point beyond caring. Kaine and Xander walked shirtless, their clothes tied around their waists. Tristan discarded his duster and draped it over his shoulder. Of all three, the heat seemed to disturb him the least.

Kaine stumbled over a piece of rock, his legs weak and his mind blurry. His coordination was gone, his grace disappearing along with Soveliss. He fell to his knees and swore foully, pounding a gloved fist into the ground.

Xander stopped and Tristan did likewise, a few steps after. " Something's not right here," Kaine muttered. " Something is just really fucked up,"

The half-elf rarely swore and but when he did, he did so with feeling. But this time, the obscenity came out loaded with so much venom Xander felt as if the skin on his face was burning away from the acid.

" Hey, chill out. We're in hell, of course something ain't right," Xander said, trying to calm his companion down. In all his years as a Marine sergeant- even if those years were caused by a magic spell- he knew one thing for sure. Keeping your cool was everything. Losing your calm often meant losing your life.

" Like you said Xander, we're in hell. How the fuck do we chill out in this heat?" Kaine retorted bitterly, anguished by the loss of his sword and the invisible friend that had resided within it. Add that to the pain of having a mental bond severed so abruptly, a body weakened by the ravages of battle, and a place that could boil eggs by placing them on the ground, made for one primed hand grenade.

" Use lotsa ice," the young man replied.

" You're so full of shit your eyes are brown," Kaine said.

" If it wasn't for all the shit, I would be an albino. And where would my roguish good looks be then?" 

Tristan stopped the exchange, clearing his throat. " Shouldn't we continue on? Or at least find some place else to rest that's more secure?"

Kaine nodded and rose to his feet. " We should press on. Carcerus was built for one thing, exists for one thing only," he said, taking a few tentative steps forward.

" What's that? To fry you to a crisp?" Xander quipped.

" Sometimes. Carcerus was made as the ultimate testing ground for men, warriors most usually. If you survived, you came out stronger, tougher, fuelled by the fact that you got through Carcerus,"

" What if you don't?" Tristan asked, in his low, quiet voice.

Kaine jerked his chin at the flowing river of lava, at its occasional gouts of flame and magma, at the hapless men and women drowning and burning in its boiling depths. " You become food,"

There was a silence, and the three continued on for a while more. " The thing is, you go through Carcerus alone, with no one to accompany you and nothing to help you but what you already carry. The three of us, being together, that's what wrong with this scene," Kaine explained his earlier outburst.

" Maybe there's a point to all this," Xander suggested. " Maybe we have to work together, to get outta here and get back home,"

Kaine looked at Tristan, then let his gaze slide past to Xander. " I'm not so sure I can do that,"

++++++

Am I being selfish? Am I letting my emotions, my anger and pain at losing my friend, influence my better judgement? Soveliss always said that to be the best warrior you could be was to push all feelings and prejudices aside, letting your mind worked unclouded and unhindered.

But Soveliss isn't here to correct me now. Soveliss would never be here again, to praise me, to criticize me, with his endless sarcasm and dry humor, with his unpredictability and his centuries of wisdom. All that was left was Kaine, the half-elf. Outcast, shunned, never belonging anywhere. Trapped between two worlds, never a part of either. Never fully human, never fully elven. Incomplete.

Kaine, the headstrong, brash, surly half-elf. Kaine, who hid himself beneath a veneer of cheerfulness and fake witticism. Kaine, whom no one really knew. Kaine, whom no one really bothered to know.

Except for Soveliss. Only he had known Kaine, even if only because of the mental link they shared. It had taken Kaine the better part of a year to allow Soveliss to finish the bond, surrendering his treasured privacy to the sentient. Till then Kaine had always clutched it to his breast like some dirty blanket, finding security and shelter in his aloofness. Kaine had built a prison around himself, locked himself inside a cage, never to be let out.

Soveliss had changed that, and Kaine had gotten a cellmate. Now that cellmate had died, been ripped away from Kaine, leaving a wound, raw, open, bleeding still. And salt was prepared, to be rubbed into it, in the shape of one Sir Tristan, formerly a Knight of King Arthur's Round Table (whoever that was).

++++++

" Kaine, I don't like the idea much too. This guy tried to kill us all more than a few times, not too mention trying to kidnap Faith. Needless to say I would be much happier without him here," Xander was saying, snapping Kaine out of his meandering thought process. " But we got not much choice, man. This place looks more hostile by the minute and every man would come in useful,"

++++++

Speaking of Faith, I hope she's alright. She must be worried sick right now, wondering where I've gone.

Waitaminit, what am I talking about? Faith, worried? Yeah, right.

But then again, she really did seem kinda flustered when I got myself in hospital for that tussle with the Keslac demons a few months back. And when I was kidnapped by the Ravagers? She burst in on them like a force of nature. I'd never seen anything like it.

Okay, point made, Faith is most likely worried about me. Which only serves to make me work twice as hard to get outta here, Tristan or no. I can't really say I hate the guy, since he was kinda misled into making that whole vow thingie. Unless he was lying to me, in which case I'm gonna gut the fucker as soon as we get back.

But he does seem like a nice guy, if you looked where it mattered. And its kinda dark down there, so bring a flashlight. Still, I know Kaine's an ally for sure, though he does seem volatile right now. Either way, I'm convinced the three of us gotta stick together to get out of this. It's this gut thing I sorta picked up over the years and I'm trusting it fully today.

But when we get back, all gloves are off, Tristan ol' buddy.

++++++

" What do you think about all this?" Kaine turned to Tristan, looking him straight on since the first time they'd landed here. The man shrugged diffidently, uncaring.

" Not my decision," he said.

++++++

I keep thinking this is all my fault, which it probably is. If I hadn't made that oath with Faustus, all this would never have happened. If I hadn't been so stupid to fall for that love potion, to be so mad for Isolde, maybe all this wouldn't have turned out so tragic. Kaine looks strange, as if he hurts inside, like he's lost something very close to him. I now that look, saw it on enough faces to recognize him. 

It had something to do with his sword, which I'm convinced is much more than a simple sword. It glowed, and some of the blocks he made came from the blade, not him. That sword was no magical sword, nothing as mundane as that. There's something else about it, but I cant' figure out what.

Whatever it is, Kaine is looking at me like I just killed his mother. I have no idea where he came from, no idea who he is, just that he appeared out of the blue to help the Slayers and ruin my plans at every turn. I like him, I really do. It's not everyday I find someone as smart as him. But I'm afraid I've done something that has damaged him irrevocably and I can't repair it, no matter what I do.

++++++

" I say we stick together. Any arguments?" Xander said, looking at Kaine in particular. The half-elf waved a negative and walked on silently, eyes roaming the unchanging landscape. " Good,"

The three walked on in silence, the only sound the tramping of their boots on the rocky ground. Kaine's sharp eyes spotted something in the distance and he frowned, squinting to make out the details.

" You see something, man?" Xander asked, noticing the way Kaine leaned forward slightly in an attempt to see better. Kaine nodded, then lowered his body into a crouch, the knuckles of one fist resting on the floor like a third leg. " What is it?"

" Trouble," was all he said.

++++++

Trouble came in the form of a winged demon, swooping down at them, claws outstretched. It was humanoid, with scaly, reptilian green skin. Two bat-like wings sprouted from its back and it was currently unfurled to its full span, a whopping six feet long. It had a T-rex like snout, though its teeth were definitely a lot sharper. Two small horns protruded from its head, somewhere above its eyes.

" I like your description of trouble," Xander commented, just as the demon launched itself at Kaine, its long tail snapping and whipping about like a crazed snake. Xander felt the gust of wind from the beating of the demon's wings and was thrown off his feet by the force of it. A flurry of red dust obscured his vision, intruding into his nose and mouth, stinging his eyes. A small, sharp pebble bounced off his cheek, drawing a line of blood.

Tristan leapt out of the way with adroit grace, tumbling to a crouch some five feet away. The demon's wing clipped him in the shoulder just as he came to land, sending him spinning to the ground. The thing was incredibly strong and Tristan felt a bruise forming on his arm.

Kaine shifted his feet, spreading his legs wide for more balance. The demon came swooping predictably down at him and Kaine knew enough about avians to know how they hunted and attacked. What he planned to do was to leap back at the last instant, shooting his hands out to wrap themselves around the demon's thick wrists, locking a grip onto them. Then, as he landed on his back, his feet would come up, plant themselves in the demon's chest while his arms pulled it closer to him. with a single thrust, he would send the creature over his head, possibly out of balance.

It didn't work.

The demon stopped no more than two feet away, coming to a dead halt in mid-air. Kaine rocked back in surprise to see the demon hovering in mid-air before him, wings beating slowly. Then, it grinned, though Kaine couldn't tell for sure with its bestial mouth. The demon's two wings came together in a clapping motion, intent on slamming Kaine in between them, crushing him into pulp. But the wiry half-elf dropped, rolled forward and dove under the demon's feet.

As he came up to a stop behind the demon and turned, Tristan launched himself at it in a rugby tackle, his head ducked. The demon showed surprising agility for a creature of its immense size, turning and a grabbing Tristan by the arm, then continuing its turn, swinging Tristan one full circle before releasing him- straight into Kaine.

The two were thrown onto the dusty rock, sprawled on the ground. Then Xander made his move.

As the demon turned to him, he got up on one knee and threw a fistful of sand into its eyes. Its arms and wings instantly came up to block the harassment, leaving its lower torso open for attack. And attack Xander did, by grabbing one of its legs and slamming it into the ground.

It roared in his face and its other foot thundered into his chest, sending him flying spread-eagled into the ground. He landed badly and he arched his back in reflexive pain, groaning. Kaine dragged himself clear of Tristan and rose smoothly to his feet, dust and sand clinging to his sweaty, bare chest. As the demon rose up to its feet and began hovering again, he exploded into motion.

He leapt straight at the demon's face and he was predictably caught in the demon's one handed grasp. Held up by the throat, he remained motionless, staring into the demon's eyes. Then his feet rose, his boots slammed firmly into the thing's chest. His right heel came up, kicking the beast's chin, followed by the toe of his left boot into the demon's exposed throat.

Giving out a strangled cry, the demon released its captor and one hand groped at its bruised windpipe, trying to find relief from the pain. Tristan moved in with a dropkick to the side of its knee, crumpling the limb and dropping the demon to one knee. Xander came from behind, wrapped his hands around its chin and forehead and twisted sharply to the left.

The bone gave way with a dry snap, and the demon slumped forward, falling only when Xander let it go. Breathing hard, the ex-Marine sergeant wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, studying his two companions.

" See? Working together wasn't so hard,"

Kaine snorted and turned away, obviously not in the mood for a pep talk. Tristan followed without a single word. Xander sighed and trudged ahead, hoping that the issue would resolve itself in time.

Behind them, the demon stirred and rose to its feet once again. Straightening its neck and raising its head to a more natural tilt, it looked at the retreating backs of the three humans and growled.

++++++

Kaine wasn't sure what alerted him. Maybe it was the growl he heard, or the sudden, gentle quickening of the wind. Whatever it was, he turned, much on instinct as anything else, to see the same demon they'd 'killed' moments earlier go in for a killing blow, aimed at Tristan's head. If the blow landed, it would take the man's head clean off, ending his life in less than a heartbeat. 

If Kaine had been thinking- if he had the time to think his actions over- he would never have leapt to push Tristan out of the way. He would've allowed the demon to decapitate the man who had destroyed his dearest friend and been none the worse about it.

But the problem was that he had leapt and shoved Tristan to the ground, at the same time receiving a shallow gash on his back. He had practically sacrificed himself for the man he'd thought he'd hated. 

" What the—" Xander managed, just before the swooping demon clipped him with lash of its tail and knocked him to the ground. Xander rolled backwards, climbing to his feet, watching dumbly as the demon circled about and dove at them again.

Xander started running, knowing that he would never reach Kaine or Tristan before the demon did. So he improvised.

As the demon lowered, skimming off the ground- so close it could've touched the rocky surface with an outstretched arm, Xander landed on its back. 

The demon was caught off-guard by the unexpected move and the two spiraled about in the air before coming down in a crash, raising red dust. Kaine was on his feet in an instant, followed an eye blink later by Tristan.

Xander was desperately clinging to the demon's back, arm wrapped around its burly chest. One of its wings was trapped between its back and his chest; he could feel the powerful muscles throbbing against his skin. 

One handed, the demon pushed itself off the floor, the other latching onto the back of his neck. With a heave of its great muscles, the demon hurled Xander away and rose majestically to its feet, casting an ominous shadow over the much smaller man.

Suddenly Tristan grabbed onto the demon from behind and did a German suplex, made easier by the fact that the demon was beginning to rise off the floor. With its wings unable to move, the demon couldn't halt the move and the back of its head crashed down onto the rock.

Kaine's boot slammed into its temple as soon as its head touched the ground. Roaring in pain, the demon was once again lifted into the air and slammed back down by the man stubbornly holding onto its waist. Finally, when Tristan rose for the third time, the demon decided instead to fall over backwards, thus pinning Tristan to the ground beneath its huge body.

It rose to its feet, but was instantly attacked by Kaine. First his boot sole flew into the demon's chest, driving it backwards. Still in mid-air, the half-elf spun like a ballerina, his other foot lashing out, catching the demon right in the jaw. It was cannoned off its feet and landed hard on the ground, where Xander lay in wait.

Battered and bruised, the young man had joined in the fight once again, refusing to give up. The demon actually bounced slightly off the floor when it first landed, and it was in that short split-second that Xander acted.

He dove forward, grabbing the demon's outstretched wing in both hands. His momentum carried him forward, while Kaine's lightning quick maneuver had driven the demon back. Moving in opposite ways, the forces acting on the demon's wing breaking the bone holding the membrane.

It roared in pain, a dreadful, deafening sound that made Xander's insides quiver. Still it staggered to its feet, a stupid move by all means, for Kaine and Tristan were waiting. They both launched themselves, feet forward, all four feet slamming into the demon's chest with the force of a piston.

The demon flew off its feet, soaring into the air. Tristan landed on the floor on his feet, but Kaine somehow stayed in the air to thunder two more kicks into the demon's torso. The demon was thrown further into the air and it fell off the cliff- into the fiery chasm below.

++++++

The three companions staggered over to the lip of the cliff and looked down at the flailing body of the demon, getting rapidly smaller as it fell. As one, they turned away, all clutching at various bruises on their bodies.

" Let's get outta here before some of its bigger friends decide to show up," Xander murmured, taking a few steps forward. Kaine nodded, his innate sense of direction allowing him to return to the path they had been taking before they were attacked.

In the bleak, burning landscape, one side looked as similar as any other. Getting lost was too easy in Carcerus, and more than one man had found his doom in the unchanging scenery of the place. Using the lava river as a guide, Kaine had vaguely discerned north and was heading that way, because that was where he knew salvation lay.

" Kaine,"

It was Tristan. Kaine conflicting emotions tore at him from the inside, but he settled for turning to look at the man. " You saved my life. Thank you,"

Kaine could only nod, because the words that had remained unspoken were acknowledged by both. Kaine could just as easily have ignored the demon's attack on Tristan and allowed it to kill him- but he hadn't. And that was what mattered.

" Where are we headed?" Xander asked, if only to counteract the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

" North," Kaine answered.

" Why north?"

" Portal lies there. Maybe we can open it somehow," Kaine's answer was brief. Tired and hungry, he had to spare all energy he had on walking. The fight with the demon hadn't helped them any.

" How'd you know that?"

Kaine fixed the brown-haired man with a flat stare, as if to ask 'Isn't it obvious?'. He finally turned away, his lips fixed in a thin line. " I've been here before,"

" Really? How'd you get out the first time?" Xander persisted, fuelled by curiosity. Kaine sighed, then decided it was best for him to answer, rather than have the man keep nagging him for answers.

" Soveliss helped me open the portal. I don't know how to do it without him,"

" Soveliss? Who's that?"

" His sword," Tristan replied, realization dawning on him. Kaine's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he stared at the man angrily. Tristan locked gazes with him, neither able to turn away. Xander diffused the situation by stepping in between them, breaking their deadlock.

" What's that?" he asked, having seen something in the distance. It looked like a hoop or circle of some sort, though he couldn't tell for sure. Kaine slowly turned away from Tristan and studied the object Xander was pointing out, finally nodding in satisfaction.

" The portal,"

++++++

They slowly made their way to the hoop, not a single word passing between them. The hoop was a perfect circle, made of gold or something like it, shining unnaturally in the dimension's unnatural light. 

They stopped before it, not knowing what to do. " What now?" Tristan's deep voice was raspy from lack of moisture. Xander had no doubt that his voice would sound no different. Kaine shrugged. He placed a hand on the hoop, then jerked it back hurriedly when a bolt of electricity seared through his palm. 

" Whoa…" he muttered. Xander frowned and passed a hand through the hoop, watching it go through without resistance and appear on the other side. He ducked his head through it, then pulled back suddenly, tumbling to heap on the floor.

" What is it?" Kaine asked, bending and peering through. His question was answered by the sight before him. A huge, muscular demon, with smooth red skin and great leathery wings stood on the other side, arms folded across its burly chest. In one hand, it held the hilt of a sword, the blade jagged and ornate-looking.

Kaine straightened and looked at the other side of the hoop, over it's rim. Nothing. He walked over to the other side, waving his arms around. Still nothing. Tristan, on the other hand, had decided to find out the matter and was currently squinting curiously at the demon before him.

The demon bent and stared into Tristan's eyes. " Yes?" it rumbled, a deep booming voice that made the earth tremble beneath his feet. Tristan frowned, lips pursing. The demon's face was slightly human, though it had no hair of any sort. It's eyebrow- at least Tristan thought it was the eyebrow- rose in an arch look of query. 

" I can't help you if you don't say anything," the demon continued.

" Why would you want to help us?" was Tristan's immediate reply. Years of looking over his shoulder and honing his instincts had instilled in him a feeling of distrust towards everything inhuman.

" It's what I'm supposed to do. I suppose you would like to ask me where I am now," the demon continued. Only now did Tristan realize that it had an almost Oxford accent, sounding ridiculous coming from the demon's huge bulk.

" Actually we would like to ask for directions out of here," Xander interrupted, regaining enough nerve to peer into the hoop. He was careful not to stick any body parts out though.

" You'll have to come here first," the demon replied, side stepping. Xander and Tristan could now see a shimmering doorway, the light emanating from it blindingly white. " That is your way home,"

" Okay, so where are you? How do we get there?" Xander relented. The demon smiled thinly, then nodded.

" Answer me this: It is more powerful than God. It is what all beggars have, but it is what the rich do not need. And if you were to eat it, you will surely die. What is it?"

" A riddle? We have to answer a riddle?" Xander exploded in disbelief. The demon inclined his head and folded its arms over its chest once more. The young man sat back, defeated. " I don't know. Do any of you know?"

" Demons," Kaine said suddenly. The demon frowned.

" I'm sorry, that is wrong," 

Kaine shook his head and pointed over Xander's shoulder. Turning, Xander saw another winged demon circling the air some seventy feet away. It was joined by another, and then they suddenly started flying towards the hoop. Xander swore foully. " Dammit, answer the riddle someone!"

" Nothing. It is nothing," Kaine suddenly spoke up, appearing at Tristan's elbow. The demon smiled, revealing a mouthful of long white canines.

" Very good. You may enter," the demon announced, indicating Kaine. " The two of you, must remain here and answer another riddle before you will be allowed to pass through unharmed,"

Kaine frowned at his two companions, but Xander and Tristan waved him on. " Don't worry. We'll see you there,"

The half-elf nodded, reluctantly, and stepped through the hoop. There was a flash of bright light and he disappeared from view. Seconds later, the light subsided and Kaine was standing behind the demon. Their view of him was blocked as the demon came to the hoop once more, bending down to stare at them.

" Next. I am at the beginning of eternity and at the end of time and space. I am the beginning of the end but at the end of every middle. I am at the beginning of everything and the end of every race. What am I?" the demon posed.

Xander and Tristan stared at each other for. It was obvious both of them knew the answer. " You answer the riddle. I'll hold them off," Tristan said, standing and taking off towards the two flyers. 

" Dammit, Tristan!" Xander shouted. But it was too late, as the long haired knight leapt on the first demon, pulling it towards the ground. The second swept by and raked its claws across his back, making him cry out in pain. But he never loosed his hold on the demon and brought the thing spiraling down into the lava river, the other demon swooping down after them. Xander turned back towards the waiting demon, tears forming in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Xander said, " The letter 'E',"

The demon smiled again. " Well done. Step through,"

Xander glanced at Tristan's fading form and saluted him, stepping through the hoop. The same bright flash and then Xander was standing beside Kaine. The demon turned to look outside, face expressionless. 

"Foolish man. He didn't have to do that," it said.

" No, he didn't. But he needed to," Xander replied, still watching as the demons and Tristan fell out of sight.. He turned to the demon, fury etched across his features.

" I don't know what sick game you're playing, freak, but it's gonna end right now," he snarled, fists clenching. Kaine's firm hand was suddenly planted on his chest, holding him back. 

" No, not yet. There's more to this," the half-elf whispered hoarsely in his ear. Xander stilled, but his jaw remained clenched in anger.

" It wasn't fair,"

" Life isn't fair, human," the demon interrupted, calmly walking over to the shimmering doorway and imposing itself before it. " Now for the next step towards your freedom. I will pose you a question. The one who answers will be allowed to walk through this door, unharmed and untouched. The other will face me in single combat, to the death,"

" You sick bastard," Xander growled, taking a menacing step forward, but Kaine's hand held him back. Both of them were sweating from exertion and Kaine's breath was coming out in short gasps.

" Don't. Think Xander. Tristan let you go through. Don't waste that," he reasoned, gloved hand gripping the man's shoulder forcefully. " Answer the question. I can take the demon," he added, under his breath. Even so, Xander suspected the demon heard, by the way its eyes narrowed and its lips curled into a thin smile.

" This is the question. What can change the nature of a man?"

Xander turned towards Kaine, uncertain. The half-elf nodded assuredly, giving Xander a gentle push. Stumbling, Xander walked towards the demon and stared it straight in the eye. " The answer, you twisted fuck, is love. Love can change the nature of a man,"

" A romantic, I see. You may pass," the demon replied, waving a negligent hand towards the doorway. It stepped towards Kaine, hefting its large sword and lowering it to point straight at the half-elf's heart. " I offer you the easy way out, mortal," it said, indicating its proffered blade. " Take it,"

Kaine sneered and went into a low crouch, reaching into his boots tow produce two curved daggers. " A Slayer goes down fighting, balor. And he always takes his enemy with him,"

Xander stopped at the door, giving Kaine one last reassuring look. The half-elf didn't seem to notice, fixed on the demon. He held the daggers in reverse, their blades resting along his forearm. Crossing his arms so they covered the lower half of his face and most of his chest, Kaine beckoned the demon to attack first.

Xander stood at the doorway, hesitant to go through. The demon charged at Kaine and Xander's hand clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. But Kaine easily sidestepped the rush and whipped out one hand, burying the dagger into the demon's back, up to the hilt. Even as he slid the blade free, the demon was turning, sword arcing out in a deadly sweep.

Kaine ducked under it, but just barely, his spiky hair waving with the breeze that was created. Then the demon's fist slammed into the back of his head, throwing the half-elf onto the dusty ground. Obviously it could move a lot faster than its size indicated. Kaine rolled with the blow, coming to his feet and backflipping over the low cut the demon sent his way.

He came in low, daggers merely glittering point too fast for the eye to follow. He hamstrung the demon, then cut the tendons holding its ankle together. The demon tumbled to the rock, snarling in pain and fury. Even as Kaine rushed in for the follow up, the demon rose, ignoring the immense pain coursing through its legs.

Unable to stop his headlong momentum, Kaine ducked and tucked his head into his chest, trying to roll under the out thrust blade of the demon. Still he suffered a long cut on his bare back, shallow but bleeding profusely. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Kaine got to his feet just in time to see the blade coming down to cleave his skull. He jerked backwards, thrusting his daggers out to block or deflect the blow.

The impact sent shivers coursing through his arms. If the daggers were not of the finest dwarven make, they would have shattered under the force of the demon's anger-fuelled attack. Suddenly a form leapt onto the demon's back, stabbing its throat and eyes.

Xander.

" You never said anything about not helping, fuckwad," Xander snarled, ramming his butterfly knife into the demon's left eye. Blood sprayed, black and corrosive. The demon reared up, wings beating furiously in an attempt to shake Xander free. It rose off the floor, slowly, impeded by the weight on its back.

Pulled down by the unexpected direction of movement, Xander's forearm was pressed against the demon's chin, exposing its throat. In one swift motion, he drew a bloody line across it, hoping it would be able to do the trick. At the same time, Kaine surged forward, daggers flying outwards in a cross slash, making a smooth 'X' on the demon's belly, eviscerating it.

It fell to the floor, Xander still on its back. Kaine helped him to his feet, sweating profusely. " Thanks. You didn't have to do that,"

" Hey, what are friends for?" Xander returned. Kaine had no time to answer as his eyes registered on the doorway and the quickly shrinking portal within it.

" Move, the portal's closing!" he yelled, shoving Xander towards it. Reacting admirably for someone so exhausted and off-balance, Xander whirled and ran towards the shimmering doorway, head ducked and eyes closed against the glare.

Then the light enveloped him and he found himself back on a street. A paved, gravel street, smelling of burnt rubber and petrol and exhaust. Whooping he bent and kissed the ground, then jumped about, still whooping loudly.

Until, of course, he fell forward onto the floor in a dead faint.


	13. Chapter 13

Faith looked at the sleeping Dawn and crept out of the room, arms hugging herself tightly. What she wouldn't give to be fourteen again, innocent and naïve. 

But you stopped being innocent when you were twelve, Faithie-baby, a nagging voice said in her mind. That was when daddy first started raping you, remember?

The Slayer shook her head firmly, clearing it of all negativity. She needed to think straight and figure out the next move. Xander would know what to do, he always did, she thought again, mind wandering. She began walking down the corridor, heading for the living room, looking for Xander. Then it struck her.

Oh, Xander! Why'd you have to leave me hanging like this, you fuck? Cut me down, please, like you did the last time…

She leaned against the wall and slid to her haunches, burying her face in her hands. I don't think I can take this anymore, that same nagging voice surfaced again. Faith lifted her head as footsteps took her attention. Buffy was walking up the stairs, possibly on her way to check up on someone. Faith wasn't gonna let it be her.

" Hey,"

" B,"

Silence. Then, " How're you doing?"

" Don't ask me that, please. It just reminds me of how I really feel and I can get fucked up real quick that way," Faith groaned, shaking her head. 

Another silence. " What do you think we should do now?" asked Buffy. Faith shrugged nonchalantly.

" Regroup, recuperate and retaliate," she said with a grin. " My three 'R's,"

++++++

Dannielle woke with a groan and pounding in her skull and chest. " Oh. Whoever it was that fucked me into the ground, do it again," she muttered. She was suddenly aware of a presence by her side, and a head laying near her leg. A bald, black head to be exact. 

She prodded him, gently waking him up. " Gunn? Pistol? Hey, wake up already,"

He grunted and groggily rose, blinking at her. " Hey, you're up," he said, somewhat inanely cheery. " How're you feeling?"

Dannielle shook her head. " You get beaten nearly to death by a vampire and then you tell me what you feel. Have you been here all night?"

" Almost. I was just trying to get away from Spike," he answered, yawning and smiling at the same time. At least he tried to. " He got drunk and maudlin and violent and Faith had to threaten to throw him out before he shut up,"

" Drunk? Why, something bad happened?"

Gunn lowered his eyes and went quiet. " Gunn, tell me. Fuck you, now,"

" Doyle was killed. By a Ravager. Spike was there, couldn't help him at all. Guess he got depressed,"

Dannielle's eyes widened and she gasped. " Oh God, not Doyle. Why him?" Gunn shrugged helplessly. " How'd Xander and Faith take it?"

" Faith cried her eyes out. First time I ever saw her do that. Xander, well he…" Gunn trailed off into silence, until Dannielle prodded him and forced him to say it. " He disappeared, along with Kaine and that Tristan dude,"

" Disappeared? How?"

" In a brilliant flash of white light, according to Faith. We don't know what happened to them," Gunn reluctantly finished. Dannielle fell back onto her pillow, in shock. Abruptly, she flowed off the bed, throwing the blanket off her body. Gunn stared at her in surprise, eyes growing wide.

" What're you staring at? C'mon, we gotta get moving!" she nearly shouted. Gunn pointed and Dannielle looked down and blushed.

She was nude.

++++++

" Well, it's morning now. No chance of anything supernatural springing us now," Faith said, walking to the window and throwing the curtains wide. 

" I didn't know you were a morning person," Buffy said, wincing as the bright light hit her eyes. Faith shrugged.

" I'm not. But this is a special case. Hey, G-man, have you found anything?"

The Watcher looked up- glanced up- and shook his head. " Not yet. I'll keep looking,"

" You do that," Faith returned enthusiastically. " Okay, Gunn, Doy—" She cut off abruptly, face darkening. Gunn stood up and went to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, but Faith pushed him away. Arms encircling her waist, she walked towards the window and stared out disconsolately.

" Who am I fucking kidding? Doyle's dead, Xander's… gone. I don't wanna fight anymore. I just wanna curl up and die," she whispered, barely heard.

" C'mon, Faith, is that anyway for a Slayer to talk?" Gunn tried, attempting a chuckle, but Faith whirled on him, eyes flaring.

" Screw being a Slayer! I don't fucking want to be the Slayer anymore!" she screamed, fist clenching by her sides. She looked ready to swing at any moment and sensing this, Buffy stood and slowly walked towards her.

" Faith," Buffy said softly, holding her hands out before her. " Faith, calm down. I know you're distraught, I know how you're feeling—" 

" No you don't! How could you! You can't know how I feel!" she spat. " You've never lost a close friend, never had one die in your arms! You never lost the man you l—" 

She bit off her words, sensing she had gone too far. Buffy looked like she had been slapped in the face. Faith turned away to hide the tears in her eyes. They'd already seen her cry once. That was one time too many. Buffy wanted to step forward and do something to Faith… slap her, choke her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was better than that.

Unexpectedly, it was Dannielle who spoke first, getting up to stand by Faith's elbow. " You loved him didn't you?" she asked, in a whisper meant for Slayer ears only. Faith nodded, biting her lower lip gently. " I'm sorry,"

Faith shook her head, both in uncertainty and refusal. She brushed past Dannielle and walked to the door. Hand on the knob, she spoke without looking up at them. " Leave me alone. Please,"

++++++

" I'm so confused. I have no idea what's going on," came an annoyingly whiny noise, interrupting Spike's well-earned (if not deserved) rest time. He had to get over his hangover if he was going to be able to help Faith and the others tonight.

The thought shook him and his eyes snapped wide open. Lying on the bed in one of the sun-proofed rooms of Buffy's house, Spike could no figure out why he suddenly had the urgings to fight *alongside* the Slayer. Most times he just wanted to kill her. Buffy, that is. Faith and Dannielle weren't half bad, treated him okay most of the time. But that still didn't warrant him being consigned as extra muscle/cannon fodder.

" Spike? Are you awake?" Dawn asked, for what was like the hundredth time. Spike grunted in reply and pulled himself to an upright position. Lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag, he glared sidelong at Dawn, who seemed painfully oblivious. Why, oh, why did Faith have to bring the brat back? Five minutes with her in the same room- alone- gave Spike yearnings to see the sun again.

" What is it you don't understand? Vampires exist. Slayers kill vampires. It's that simple," Spike said, grumbling mentally about the sick humor of the Powers That Be, whoever they may be.

" But…" 

Spike breathed a mouthful of smoke into Dawn's face, making the young girl wince and wave it away. " But what?"

"… Nothing," Dawn replied, pouting disconsolately.

Spike smiled in triumph, lying back and breathing more smoke into his lungs. " Good," he said, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Trying to. He could still feel her, sitting by the bed, pouting and making him uncomfortable. She sighed raggedly, theatrically. Spike cut off his groan at the source and tried to block her out, to no avail. Cracking open one eye, he saw her in the pose he had expected her to be in. Elbows on knees, chin in hands, frowning forlornly.

" What is it, girl?" he asked, wondering how he had managed to become such a faggot-assed pussy after all these years. He might as well just walk over to the window and throw open the curtains. It would take about two seconds, and be much less painful.

++++++

Faustus' brow furrowed in grim concentration as he searched through the pathways, looking for his wayward general. There were a million worlds to explore, and each world had millions of alternate realities. Even someone of his power would take days to find his target.

But Faustus had more than a few tricks left up his sleeve. In his right hand he clenched a diamond the size of a human heart. It was faceted, catching whatever little light there was in the cave and throwing it back out tenfold, in glimmering rays.

The diamond multiplied his power tenfold, as well as assist him in peering through the other worlds Tristan might have fallen into. That elven planeswalker had thrown a wrench in his carefully laid out plans, adding an unknown factor into the calculation. He was a complete mystery and Faustus hadn't been able to find out enough about him to be able to tweak his plans back into balance.

The elf's power was also an enigma. Without fully understanding the origins and workings of his planeswalking ability, Faustus couldn't work out a way to neutralize the advantage he gave the Slayers. 

His eyes narrowed as he caught glimpse of a small figure, tumbling downwards. The figure was so tiny, he could have missed it altogether. But a twinge in his mind alerted him to the familiar power signature and upon closer examination, he could sense the aura as Tristan's. But there something else with him, something powerful and very evil. Snarling in impatience, Faustus muttered a quick incantation, weaving a pattern with his fingers. Clenching his fist, he jerked it backwards, as if grabbing hold of a rope and pulling. 

Soon enough, a flash of light filled the cavern chamber, disappearing as abruptly as it came. There was a huddled, twisting lump on the floor before Faustus and he held the diamond up to properly examine his catch.

It was Tristan. And he was grappling a baatezu.

++++++

Tristan thought the fall would never end, feeling with all too painful clarity the gashes on his back and the crushing grip the demon had on his waist. He clamped his hand on the demon's chin and forced its head back. Drawing his free fist back, he snapped a quick punch into its exposed throat.

It hardly flinched, instead drawing its arms closer together, inexorably tightening its grip. Tristan fought to breathe and he drove his fist into the demon's throat again, hoping for a reaction. Obviously, this demon was more powerful than the previous, despite the lack of differences in size or general description.

The demon seemed unwilling to use its wings to lift them clear of the canyon and out of their trajectory towards the lava river. Tristan was already sweating from the heat, fifty feet up. It was like a blast furnace, with a raging inferno inside. He could see as the lava grew ever closer, and he could make out the faces and features of the people already drowning inside.

He shut his eyes, second before impact, keeping the demon below him so he might survive a few moments more. That few moments might be crucial in saving his life. But even as he waited, the dreaded splash and scalding of boiling lava didn't come. Instead, there was a sudden wrench from above, as if some mighty hand was pulling him back.

His arms wrapped around the demon's waist on reflex, squeezing for dear life. Then he abruptly landed, with a thump.

On hard, stony ground.

++++++

Now this put an interesting twist on things. A baatezu, alive and breathing, right in front of his very eyes. And his general, the wayward knight Tristan, seeming somewhat worse for wear, standing right next to it. Faustus couldn't help but smile.

" Why, an unexpected visitor. We've been having a lot of that these days," he said, stepping forward to meet the raging baatezu. The demon paused when it saw Faustus, and recognized the extent of his power. Not strong enough to banish it single-handedly, but certainly strong enough to cause grievous injuries.

" A lich? Here?" the demon growled. Tristan blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting the demon to be able to speak. " Unusual,"

" Not as unusual as a balor talking to me right now," Faustus countered smoothly, clasping his hands behind his back, the focussing diamond clenched tightly in one fist, just in case it was needed.

" Perhaps," the demon replied. It paused again and gained a pensive look on its huge face, as if studying something. " But in this place, a lot of unusual things happen, no?"

Faustus nearly danced in glee. The balor could sense the power of the Hellmouth, and maybe, just maybe, it might be able to re-open the portal. " Ah yes, the Hellmouth. Where else would you find the likes of me?"

" A million other places, lich, none of which you know of. Even one of your power cannot fully comprehend the vastness of the worlds," the balor growled, sweeping one hand through the air in a dismissive manner. Faustus' grin got ever wider and he inclined his head slightly, his pride not allowing him to bow at the waist.

" But of course, you do. I bow to your superior knowledge,"

The balor bristled, but kept silent. " Why do you remain underground, lich? Why not inhabit the world above?" Its eyes narrowed in suspicion. " You are not averse to sunlight, are you?"

" I'm afraid that is one of my weaknesses. But that is not the only reason, though,"

" Speak, lich. I am impatient,"

" The Slayers live in the world above. Together, they are a match even for me, maybe even you," Faustus said.

" How many?" 

" Three,"

The demon growled again, grimacing in anger. " You speak the truth, lich. They can indeed prove a handful. But tell me this; why have you brought me here?"

Faustus shook his head. " It was not my intention to do so. I merely wanted to retrieve my… aide," he said, waving a careless hand at Tristan. The demon turned to the long-haired man and snorted.

" Why bother with a mere mortal?" it asked. But it fell silent and stared hard at Tristan, giving the man the unfamiliar feeling of crawling skin. " I see. You have given him some of your power, have you not?"

" You perceive correctly,"

" Thus he is precious to you, though to what extent I cannot tell. Why are you here lich? You have some sort of mission here, I can tell. Speak!"

Faustus nodded and stepped backwards. " It would be easier if I showed you. Behold…"

His hands rose and his fingers began to write in the air. Then the words appeared and remained suspended, the ink a bright orange flame. Faustus chanted under his breath, his eyelids fluttering.

Then an image formed in front of Tristan's eyes; inside him, but somehow not quite in him… he ignored the technicalities and watched.

++++++

Dannielle watched the door slammed shut and shrugged. She had expected that to happen, what with Doyle dying in her arms and all. Looking at the guarded expression on Buffy's face, Dannielle could tell that the blonde Slayer had gone through this type of loss before.

Not so with Faith. Even Gunn had experienced this… wrenching agony and pain and anger and hate all at once. It was hard to handle, at first, but it got easier with time.

Dannielle couldn't hide her smirk. Who was she to start talking like some war veteran? So she lost her parents and her Watcher. So what? 

She felt like going up to Faith and giving her a nice hard smack in the face. Scream at her: So you lost your boyfriend, so what? Move on, dammit!

" I don't get it,"

The voice was Gunn's. He was slouching beside her, shoulders drooped. " What don't you get? Faith's going through a hard time,"

" Yeah but we all went through hard times before. Faith more than anyone else here, I'd like to think. I was sorta thinking she would be, y'know, calmer?" Gunn finished, rather lamely, in Dannielle's point of view.

" Look Pistol," she'd started to get a liking for that nickname. " Faith may have gone through all sorts of rough shit in her life, but she just lost Xander. The man she claims to love. That's gotta be hard on her,"

Gunn looked bemused, but unconvinced. " I still think there's more to it than that,"

" More to what? She lost her boytoy, she freaked, broke down. End of story," Dannielle punctuated with a sweep of her arm. " Get on with life already,"

Gunn looked at her, a strange gleam in his eye. He shook his head. " You're cold, girl. Real cold,"

Dannielle nodded, slowly, sadly. " I know,"

++++++

Gunn had been right. There was more to it.

Azhael sat cross-legged in the middle of a pentagram, the thick, leather bound book in his lap. He murmured under his breath, fingers twitching rapidly. Before him lay a flat, circular disk of metal, polished and smoothed, till it was reflective.

Abruptly, it flared blue, a column of light erupting from it. The light subsided and slowly coalesced into a shape, a figure, reaching higher points of definition and detail all the while. Upon closer examination, one could tell that it was Faith.

Azhael's eyes opened and he looked hard at the image before him. Faith was walking down the street, arms hugging herself, shivering. He smiled thinly, satisfied. " My weak link. How beautiful you look," he whispered.

He settled the book into a more comfortable position on his lap and turned the page. Scanning through it once more, he began murmuring again.

Somewhere far away, Faith was beginning to have doubts…

++++++

Faith was walking down the street, arms hugging herself, shivering. I don't know why I keep doing this. I don't know why I don't just pack up and run away. Xander sure ain't here to lecture me about it, so what's holding me back? She shook her head, knowing what the answer was even before she asked the question. 

Because that's what he would've wanted you to do. And you always do what you want him to do. You're getting soft, Faithie-baby. You should quit while the going's good.

It was that niggling little voice in her head again. It had been quiet for a while now, but it seemed that it had decided now was a good time to come back. Yay.

Faith's gaze was locked on the ground beneath her feet, just in front of her toes. Funny how the pavement looks the same when you've been walking long enough. Is there a technical word for that? You've seen something so often that it just blurs into one, single, not too cohesive thing. Definitely got to be a term.

That's it Faith, keep thinking random thoughts, keep it meaningless. Keep away from that door marked Xand—

Shit. Too late. 

Faith felt like crying. Again. Once was enough, so she swallowed her tears and sat down at a nearby bench. She patted herself down for smokes, then realized she had quit. Now was a good time as any to start back up. No cash. Looks like I'll have a five-finger discount then.

She got off her ass and strolled down the sidewalk and purposefully turned into a convenience store. The cashier was- thankfully- male and still farmed pimples. Made this caper that much easier.

" Hey there," she rasped, in the voice that took others three packs of Marlboros and a bottle of tequila to achieve. The cashier- Jake, by the name tag- snapped to attention, his body straightening with admirable reflexes. Bet that ain't the only thing up, eh Jake?

" Good morning," he said, looking flustered and excited and apprehensive, all at once. Faith glanced discreetly at her clothes. Black leather pants, sleeveless red T-shirt with a picture of Gene Simmons on it. It was tight enough to give a horny kid shortness of breath, yet not tight enough to distract a full-grown adult. Perfect.

" Two packs of Marlboros, if you don't mind," Faith ordered, gesturing to neatly stacked rows of cigarette cartons on the shelf behind the cashier. He smiled dreamily, turned and reached for the cigarettes. He took a long time doing it; Faith guessed that he was mentally berating himself.

She smiled to herself and leaned her elbows on the counter, purposely bending down just the right amount. If she did it right, the kid's eyes would start popping when he saw her- and she'd been doing this far too long to not get it right.

The kid's eyes- predictably- goggled when he turned and saw her- and the hint of bare flesh beneath her collar. He nearly dropped the cigarette packs. But collecting himself t the last moment, he placed them on the counter and slid them forwards towards her. Faith smiled and reached for them, allowing her fingertips to brush his, ever so slightly.

He nearly jumped at the sensation. Faith straightened. " I think I need something to go along with this. Be back in a sec,"

She grabbed the cigs and headed over to the back, where the liquor was stored. Looking about, at the size of the store, the way the stuff was arranged, Faith could tell that it was a mom-and-pop set-up. The kid was probably theirs. 

Faith wandered about for a while more, opening the freezer, glancing inside, then closing it again. The two cigarette packs were in her right hand all the time, nearly unnoticeable to the human eye.

She went back to the counter, frowning disapprovingly. " You don't stock Glenfiddich," she accused, just letting her lips pout a bit. The kid shrugged and grinned lamely, sliding the blame off his shoulders.

" Sorry,"

Faith shook her head. " Nothing to it. Here, take these back. I'm trying to cut down anyways," she said, placing the two packs on the counter and walking off. Once outside and around the corner, Faith shook the cigarette pack out of her jacket sleeve and tapped it against her palm.

She'd switched the cigs for a box of mints, exactly the same size and color as the cigarette pack. It couldn't even stand up to a cursory check, but someone whose attention was divided wouldn't be able to notice it until too late.

She'd been doing this far too long.

++++++

Tristan watched, as a robed man walked down the brick hallways of what seemed to be a castle. Not an English castle, or Scottish. Tristan could tell one with his eyes closed. This was more French, or something more European. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. What mattered was the man walking down the castle hallway.

He bore the gait and bearing of someone serious and somewhat impatient. He walked with the pace of someone in a hurry, yet not late. Just… impatient. His face was severe and somber, a neatly trimmed goatee framing thin, bloodless lips. His eyes were shrouded beneath his thick brow, and the torchlit hallway was too dim for Tristan to make out the color of his eyes.

The man reached a door and he threw it open with a gesture. The force of the spell- whatever it was- slammed the doors against the walls that anchored it. The castle itself seemed to shake from its foundations. Unsettled dust floated down from the ceiling.

" What have you done?" he thundered, his voice powerful and deep, belying his gaunt frame. The man he addressed had his back to him. Similarly dressed in robes, similarly thin and tall, the man turned to face the livid expression of his companion. Tristan recoiled at the sight of the man's face. 

It was Faustus. Younger and more alive, but it was Faustus nonetheless, right down to the callous gleam in his eyes and the disdainful sneer that twisted his face.

" I have gained power beyond anything any of us have ever dreamed of, Jacis. Shouldn't you be proud of me?" Faustus said, cocking his head slightly to the side. Jacis stormed up to Faustus and planted his face mere millimeters away from the other man's.

" You have sold your soul to demons, Kathor! You have damned yourself to eternal torment!" Jacis nearly screamed.

" Mayhap, but isn't the power I've achieved worth it?" Faustus- Kathor- replied calmly, hands clasped behind his back. He turned away from Jacis and began pacing. " Why spend your life as a mere weakling, then die and leave nothing but a name as your legacy? Why not leave behind a legend, a name that will strike awe and terror into the hearts of men?"

Jacis stared at the man before him in incredulity. They had once been friends, closer than brothers. What had happened? " What happened to you, my friend?" Jacis whispered, shocked.

" I have grown, realized the folly of my previous life. I have become more than a man, more than mortal. I am a god!" Kathor exulted, his expression resembling one of pure rapture. For what else could please a man like Kathor but power?

" Tomorrow the transformation will be complete and I will be a lich. I will live forever, and there will be nothing to stop me!" Kathor whirled on Jacis and his eyes blazed with inner hellfire. " Not you, not anyone else! I will be invincible!"

Jacis turned and fled the room, terrified. Kathor's mocking laughter followed him, all the way back to his room. Something must be done, before it was too late. Regaining his composure and settling a look of resolve on his face, Jacis reached under his bed and pulled out a book. He noticed how his hands shook, nearly making him drop the book. Belatedly, he realized his entire body was trembling. In fear. Jacis had never felt fear before. 

Opening the book, he began to read.

++++++

Xander awoke with a feeling akin to that of a sledgehammer kissing his head. His vision was blurry, filled with tears. The pain was almost unbearable. When his eyesight came back, he saw the big, 'Sunnydale: 5 miles' sign posted across the road. The 'dale' portion had been crossed out and replaced by 'hell'.

Apparently, he was just outside the town. If he squinted, he would be able to make out the factories on the outskirts of town. It was bright daylight, the sun was shining warmly. But for some inexplicable reason, Xander felt cold, cold enough to shiver.

He hugged himself, trembling hands wrapping around a trembling torso. He remembered then that he had taken off his shirt in Carcerus and hadn't gotten it back. He had no cash either; his wallet had disappeared somewhen. He took a shaky step forward, tested his weight on the foot, then judged himself to be able to walk.

He looked behind him, hoping to spot a car. No such luck. The only things other than him were the lizards taking a leak. The desert was undisturbed and untouched. It was going to be along walk ahead of him. Xander realized that his throat was parched and that his lips were dry and cracked, much of it due to the period he spent in Carcerus. He had no idea how long it was- it seemed like days to him, but a delirious mind doesn't analyze properly.

He hoped he'd be able to survive this one.

++++++

Dannielle watched the sunset, wistfully remembering the time when dusk didn't mean bad news. Dusk meant sitting at home with Mom and Dad, eating dinner, curling up on the sofa watching television, being tucked into bed, having a story read to you. Falling asleep with a smile on her face, a child without a worry in the world.

Not so now…

" Thinking of something?"

" I'd be a liar if I say no," Dannielle replied, not turning to Buffy. The shorter blonde copied Dannielle's pose, crossing her arms under her breasts. 

What breasts? Dannielle thought, irreverently. Buffy had fallen silent, staring pensively out the window. She obviously had something on her mind and wanted to say it, but she didn't know how. That was the problem with most people, Dannielle told herself. So afraid of offending someone, so search for a nice way to couch whatever it is you wanted to say. As if there really was a nice way.

" Look, Dannielle," Buffy said. The name sounded clumsy on her tongue, and only then did Dannielle realize it was the first time Buffy had called her by name. Strange. " I've never really had the chance to thank you, you know, for helping us out—"

" Don't mention it," she sounded serious. Really, don't mention it.

Buffy nodded, half-turned away, turned back to look at Dannielle's still form, then walked away. Dannielle sighed, imperceptibly, turning her attention back to the view outside. They were all safely ensconced within Buffy's house, though all Dannielle wanted was to go out and kick some ass. Nearly dying wasn't one experience she relished, and she resented that. 

" You have something against people?" 

Dannielle frowned, wondering whether these people understood the need for personal space. Lots of personal space. " What is it, Gunn?" she replied, without turning around.

" She was trying to say thank you, y'know. And you brush her off. Man, I thought I was brusque, but you just a set a whole new standard on it," Gunn accused, trying his best not to gesticulate wildly.

" Thank you Gunn, for that informative insight. Anything else?" Dannielle was being deliberately- needlessly- rude, but she was in a mood today, and that mood didn't include being on people's good sides. The extreme opposite was true, if you wanted to know.

" Jeez, don't you ever lighten up?"

" Don't you? Get off my back, Gunn. How I act is up to me, and I don't appreciate being preached to. You don't hear me talking about your bad habits, do I?"

Gunn fumed, searching for the right retort to that. Dannielle wasn't going to give him the chance. " Its night out. I'm off,"

She turned away from him and walked out the door, not letting anyone get in her way.

++++++

Jacis threw open the heavy doors of the court and stormed inwards, determination etched on his face. Inside, he was trembling with fear, but he strained to not let it show on the outside, where it was more important. Kathor turned calmly, robes swirling about him in the windless expanse of the court. A mark of his unnatural power, Jacis thought. It has manifested faster than I thought.

" My brother," Kathor said, smiling mirthlessly, voice devoid of warmth. Jacis sneered/grimaced and closed the distance between them. " What brings you here this dreary day?"

It was shining brightly outside.

" You do, Kathor. You and your foolish ambition for power have brought me here. You have been reckless Kathor and if I was a man of vengeance, I would let you suffer," Jacis retorted, spittle flying from his lips. He fervently hoped his false bravado didn't show too obviously.

" But you are not," 

" But I am not," Jacis repeated. " As such, I will help you and fix this mess you have gotten yourself into," 

Kathor fell silent, eyes boring into Jacis', and- it so seemed to him- out the back of his skull. Suddenly he laughed aloud, the deep booming laughter of those who knew victory was theirs. The laugh of those who were about to lose.

Jacis steeled himself and began to chant, calling out in a loud, powerful voice that belied his thin frame. Kathor's laughter died down abruptly and a frown formed on his face as he realized what it was Jacis was attempting.

" Never!" he boomed and raised his hands, as if to strike his once-friend down. But instead he too began to chant, and their two voices mingled and entwined within each others, each trying to drown out the other. Sparks began to form within Kathor's upraised, cupped hands and they danced and leapt from fingertip to fingertip. Slowly, the sparks grew to a large crackling bolt of lightning and it leapt forth from Kathor's hand, zooming unerringly towards Jacis' form.

The wizard was unfazed. Weaving an intricate pattern with his nimble fingers, never once losing track of his chanting, he threw up a shield of force that the bolt of lightning slammed into and fizzled away, sending sparks dancing along in the air. Kathor nearly screamed in frustration, but he wasn't about to let his emotions take control. 

As he raised his voice once more, he felt a sudden, wrenching pain and his tongue stumbled, tripping on the suddenly unfamiliar words. " NO!" he shrieked in anguish, veins bulging in his neck and forehead. There was one last thing he could do but he had to do it fast.

In desperation, the words came pouring out of his mouth in a rushed babbling. He was half-afraid that it might make the spell fail, but he had no time. Jacis was taking away his power. But it worked. He could feel the energy and the heat rising up from within him. He allowed it to build up, to the point where he thought he would burst. 

And then he let it go.

The castle rumbled, right down to its foundations. And Jacis erupted in a cloud of flame, the smoke forming a slight mushroom-shaped cloud in the vast hall. 

And Kathor fell to his knees, feeling his ill-gotten power drain out of him, victor, but yet the loser. " Damn you, Jacis! I damn you to hell, brother!" he threw his head back and yelled, the force of his fury shaking loose several stones from the ceiling high above.


End file.
